From Evening to Dawn
by LilweenGalatrass
Summary: Minamoto Kohaku has arrived in Karasuno for her third-year of high-school, expecting a new start and a better life. But when the unexpected arrives and her classmate, Azumane Asahi, is forced to keep her secret, they had no idea how much their lives would change. AsahiXOC past relationship: OCXother-surprise-character
1. Prologue

_I can't believe I'm writing YET another fanfiction when I have so many others to focus on..._

 _Anyway, this fanfic is happening more or less in the same time as the anime, starting at the beginning of the new school year in Karasuno._

 _Asahi is just... so sweet. And he is voiced by Hosoya Yoshimasa which makes it all the more reason to call him my favorite character - though, it's hard to choose ONE favorite character in Haikyuu when so many are so adorable and funny._

 _I hope you'll enjoy it! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

HAIKYUU! : From Evening to Dawn

CHAPTER I : Prologue

" _The evening sings in a voice of amber, the dawn is surely coming."_

Al Stewart

 _For a moment, nothing could be heard in the entire gymnasium. She held her breath, everyone did. He ran, jumped and the sound of his palm hitting the ball resonated in the entire place. Then, the ball hit the ground before silence fell upon them once again. Her heart missed a beat as the whistle rang in the air, the finale whistle of the entire match. Her eyes filled with tears as her boys shouted in joy, jumping up and down as they realized they had won._

 _He was shining brighter than the morning sun, screaming his rage and happiness. He had vanquished his fears and as he turned towards her, she felt her heart race._

 _So…_ That's _what his true self looks like… She thought to herself._


	2. Strange Meeting, Unexpected Fate

FANFICTION

HAIKYUU! : From Evening to Dawn

CHAPTER II : Strange Meeting, Unexpected Fate

 _"That's the ideal meeting...once upon a time, only once, unexpectedly, then never again."_

― **Helen Oyeyemi**

 _"Normal is a relative term; I have yet to meet this "normal" person."_

― **Ken Poirot**

 _At the beginning of the school year_

A young girl with light hair checked once more that her uniform was correctly put on then took a deep breathe as she heard the teacher calling her name.

"Minamoto Kohaku, a transfer student from Tokyo."

Kohaku entered the classroom with her head held high, panic threatening to make her collapse. She felt her cheeks reddening under everyone's attention. She tried to stare at her new classmates but she ended up lowering her gaze, already cursing silently herself for doing so.

"My name is Minamoto Kohaku, I look forward for the time I will spend with you!" She exclaimed.

She glanced up, noticing most people smiling at her, the rest ignoring what was happening.

"You can seat in front of Fujiwara," the teacher said as a short-haired girl stood up to let Kohaku know where she was.

Kohaku smiled amiably at the girl and as she passed through the tables she couldn't help but look around.

 _No one I know. Good…_ She thought to herself.

She didn't notice the boys staring at her with mouths dropping and whispering about her appearance. After class had started, Kohaku calmed down, slowly feeling more at ease with the overall silence. As soon as the break came up though, her table was surrounded with girls and boys, all curious about the new transferred girl.

"When did you arrive here?" Fujiwara Miyano asked.

"I arrived here a week ago."

"So soon!" Someone murmured.

"Do you live in town or in the mountain?" A boy asked.

"I live outside town but it's not far from everything so it's all right." Kohaku answered.

"It must be a big change from Tokyo!" Someone laughed.

"Yes, but it's a good change. Excuse me, but I have to go see a teacher for some papers to sign…" She said, getting up with a sheepish smile.

"I'll accompany you, you might get lost." Miyano suggested, following Kohaku.

"Thank you, Fujiwara-san!" Kohaku answered.

"You can call me Miyano."

"Then call me Kohaku."

As Kohaku got up, she bumped into someone and almost fell over in surprise.

"I'm sorry!" They both exclaimed in the same time, immediately bowing forward.

Surprised by such a reaction, Kohaku looked up and up and up and _finally_ saw the apologetic face of a young man with brown hair in a bun and a short scruff on the chin. He was flushed, looking terribly embarrassed. But when their eyes met, they couldn't help but stare because with such an appearance, Kohaku wouldn't have expected him to apologize, and _mostly_ , she was confused to see such soft brown eyes.

"I-I wasn't looking…" Kohaku started hesitantly, stumbling on her words.

"I'm sorry! I-I wasn't looking either…!" He said with an awkward, little laugh.

Before she knew it, he was running off. She blinked at the unexpected behavior from such a wild-looking guy.

"Is he in the class? He looked like a lost puppy…" She asked Miyano as they started walking towards the teachers' room.

"Azumane Asahi? Yes, he's a third year, even if he doesn't look like it…" Miyano answered with an expression Kohaku couldn't understand, "He looks like a criminal and there are many rumors about him, but… he's just weak."

"Weak?" Kohaku repeated.

Miyano shook her hands, chuckling lightly.

"Really, Azumane-san isn't the sort of guy you'd want! He's not really reliable, he's so shy and weak! Don't lose your time with him, Kohaku-san!"

"I-I wasn't!" The new girl exclaimed, blushing despite herself.

The short-haired girl only laughed but they had already arrived in front of the teachers' room. Once Kohaku had her papers signed, Miyano gave her a tour of the high-school before going back to their class. The rest of the day went uneventful for Kohaku despite the whispers she could hear everytime someone would turn around to see the new third-year.

She had long, curly, light-brown hair that shone like amber in the sun. Her eyes were of the same shade. With such unusual hair-color, she was used to attract the attention of people around. In her former middle-school and high-school things had been… different. She was attracting attention, but not because of her hair. It was part of the reason why she had decided to move away from Tokyo, into the countryside in the little town of Torono where her grandparents lived. Coming in Karasuno High-School had been a quick and rash decision but so far, she didn't regret any of it.

Kohaku had a complex personality: she appeared shy, tiny and innocent as a kitten (and she was, in some ways) but when rubbed in the wrong way, she could be the most dangerous lioness. She was very stubborn, a bit clumsy, and terribly determined. And, unfortunately for her, she was also very dreamy and would notice only half of the things that were happening around her – that was how she _truly_ met Azumane Asahi.

After school, the young man waited a moment at his desk. He wanted to get up and go back home but his legs refused to move. It was only when practically everyone in the class had left that he finally found the strength to take his bag and get up. He glanced in the hall where he would usually go for volleyball practice – or rather, where he _used_ to go. He turned his heels around and got out of the high-school grounds, trying not to dwell on the guilt and emptiness he felt about leaving the volleyball team.

He was a bit of a peaceful dreamer as well, usually, but on the first day of school, when he felt so down and couldn't help but think about volleyball and his teammates who would probably wait for him for nothing… he needed a distraction. He thought he would go in town but when he looked up, he saw a group of three third-year boys who were talking to themselves in low voices. Most students had already left and practically no one was around so this behavior of almost secrecy was curious. It's only after a turn that Asahi noticed _why_ the three boys were acting so strange: they were following the new transferred girl.

The brown-haired man froze, suddenly terrorized. What was he supposed to do? She might be in danger. There were three boys following her with grins that weren't those of the charming kind. He should probably go and help her. But… but he was a coward and… he was _weak_.

Asahi looked around, hoping to see a teacher or someone who might still be around but there was no one.

 _W-what should I do? I can't leave her all alone, but they'll crush me! But I can't leave her either…!_

Suddenly realizing that the girl and the boys had all disappeared around a corner in a dark street, he swallowed hard and forced his legs to move. He jogged forward to at least _try_ to help the girl out of this situation.

Kohaku, on her way back from school, unaware of the unwanted attention she had brought upon herself, turned around in a corner to take a shortcut. She had discovered it two days before and even if it was dark and stinky, she'd save lots of time. Her steps resonated in the narrow street as a whistling sound was heard. Innocent as she was, she stopped and looked over her shoulder, seeing three boys with the Karasuno uniform approaching her.

"Hey! You're the new girl, right?" One of them asked, grinning.

Knowing that it wasn't a good idea to encourage any of them by talking (stopping had already been a big mistake she realized), she turned around to continue walking.

"I'm talking to you!"

"Yes! You could at least listen to him!" Another exclaimed.

Kohaku accelerated but the first boy grabbed her arm, forcing her to a stop. She looked up, frowning at the three boys who only chuckled.

"Don't look at me like that, you weren't paying attention to me!"

"Let go of my arm, please," she said with a hard voice.

"Just hear us at least."

"Not interested. Now, let go of my arm, it's my last warning!" Kohaku continued.

"Warning?" The third boy repeated before they all laughed, "Who do you think you are?"

Kohaku looked away, hiding her face with her hair, ignoring their voices and the way the boy was grabbing her arm. Her whole body tensed and she clenched her jaw and fists.

 _I can't do anything. If they do try to harm me, I could react and I'd say it was self-defense. But if I react, they're going to find out and if I don't do anything, what will happen? There isn't anyone here! Good job, Kohaku, going into this dark street alone!_ She thought to herself, trying to find a solution that wouldn't involve any violence.

Azumane Asahi came around the corner just at this moment, his eyes widening when he saw the scene. He squealed, not knowing what to do just as the boy gripping Kohaku's arm shook her.

"I'm talking to you!" He exclaimed, sounding angrier than before.

Deciding to react, Asahi moved forward, half-running, half-trying not to quiver in fear.

"H-hey…! L-let her go!" He started with a shaky voice, "L-leave her alo–"

Neither Kohaku nor the three boys heard him but he never finished his sentence anyway because suddenly, the amber-haired girl grabbed with one hand the boy's wrist. She forced his hand off her arm. The three boys and Asahi all froze in shock as the frail girl grabbed the boy and threw him on the ground, making him whimper in pain as she hurt his shoulder. She punched the second boy who fell against the wall. She ran against the opposite wall, staring with cold eyes at the last boy who was shaking upon seeing such a sudden and unexpected change of behavior in the girl; she used the momentum and jumped up, kicking him in the face. She landed on the ground, her skirt slowly falling back as he shook off the dust from her clothes and looked down at the three boys who had tried attacking her.

"I told you that I wanted you to let go of me," she hissed.

They hissed too – in pain and fear, the three quivering away.

"W-w-we're sorry!" They shouted in the same voice.

She narrowed her eyes and they stumbled up before running away, crying about their bruises and scratches, screaming in terror. Kohaku sighed deeply, putting her hands on her hips.

" _Great_ … Now they know about my Wushu… I need to catch them and find some way to blackmail them and quick…" She muttered under her breath.

She heard a gasp in her back and turned around. And saw Azumane Asahi, tears in his eyes, shaking on the ground. Upon seeing her sudden change of behavior, seeing such an innocent looking girl turning into a powerful warrior, Asahi had simply fallen on the ground, praying she wouldn't notice him.

Kohaku stared at him with wide eyes. Asahi shook and whimpered, clenching onto his bag.

"Y-you…!" She exclaimed, astonished to see her classmate here and _mostly_ that her classmate had seen her using her Wushu…!

"D-d-don- I- uh…!" He whimpered.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, frowning – which made him jump.

"I-I…!"

 _I wanted to help you, but now, I'm going to die!_ He thought.

"Did you look?" She asked in a low voice, letting her head hung low.

He hissed, trying to move away but he was frozen on the ground, shaking like a leaf. He thought at first that she was mentioning the fight but suddenly, she grabbed her skirt, her cheeks turning redder than when she had introduced herself in the morning.

"Did you look at my underwear when I jumped in the air?!" She shouted, trembling in embarrassment.

Asahi blinked, staring in disbelief at the blushing girl who had just taken down three grown men without breaking a sweat. And she was worried about him seeing her underwear? He recalled the event and even if everything had happened so fast, he clearly remembered the moment she had jumped up. Her skirt had gone up too and he had – unintentionally, of course – saw the pink lacy underwear she was wearing.

Blushing madly, Asahi shook his head tenaciously.

"I-I-I didn't!" He shouted, afraid that his life might end if she knew the truth.

Kohaku stared at him, looking as thunderstruck as he was about the whole situation. The first day of school had taken an unexpected turn of events, for everyone. And now, Minamoto Kohaku and Azumane Asahi, after meeting for the first time, were struck staring at each other with a mix of disbelief, fear and embarrassment.

 _Oh god, this lie is going to get me into trouble…!_ Asahi thought to himself.

He had no idea how true it was.

 _The next day_

Kohaku was waiting at the corner, ignoring people's glances. After what felt like hours, Azumane Asahi went out of the classroom. He walked towards her and she walked out of the corner to meet him. He looked up just as they were about to walk into each other. Asahi froze and had all the trouble in the world to not squeak pathetically as he looked down at the girl he had seen put down three grown men the day before.

When he had said (rather, _whimpered_ ) that he _hadn't_ seen her underwear (which was an _obvious lie_ ) he had expected her to turn him into a big, bloody watermelon. Instead she stared at him, glanced where the boys had gone then simply said _"don't you dare tell anyone!"_ before grabbing her bag and running off. He didn't even have time to say anything that she was disappearing around the corner. Asahi had gotten up, tried a step then heavily leaned against the wall. He had gone into this narrow street with the will to help her (trying at least) and ended up as traumatized as the three boys who had tried to grab her.

Why had he thought that she would _forget_ him? Why hadn't he thought about the possibility that she might try to turn him into a bloody watermelon _later?_

"Azumane-san," Kohaku started with a calm voice, "I wanted to apologize to you for my behavior of yesterday."

Asahi had opened his mouth to beg for mercy when he heard her words and blinked, thunderstruck.

"What?"

"I hadn't expected anyone to see any of it and you obviously weren't part of their group. Nevertheless… I would ask of you that you keep everything you saw a secret."

Asahi stared at the light-haired girl a moment. She only kept surprising him with her words. There was something very intense, almost desperate in her eyes as she requested this. Whatever reasons she had to keep her actions secret, she was serious.

"I-I won't say anything…" He said.

She let out a breath of relief then smiled at him before leaving him in the hall.

He watched her going back into the classroom before remembering that he still had to go buy lunch. He shook himself and hurried.

In the following days, neither Asahi nor Kohaku talked to each other, but sometimes they would glance or stare at one another. The first, curiously, because he had heard nothing about the three boys since the accident in the street and no one seemed to know about Kohaku's double who was also a killer (or so he thought – he was pretty sure she was part of a yakuza organization or something). The second because she was scared he might say something – and in a way, he could see it in her gaze but refused that someone like that would be the sort of person to be scared about a little secret.

"Azumane Asahi?" Miyano repeated.

Kohaku, Miyano and a third girl, Sayuri, were eating their bento on the roof when the tall, brown-haired man came into the conversation.

"Why are you asking about him, Kohaku-san?" Sayuri asked.

"I'm just curious. He doesn't seem to fit in in the classroom."

"Well he _does_ look out of place with his supposedly 'wild' look. There are even nasty rumors about him in other schools but we all know it's wrong. He's a wimp."

"A wimp?" Kohaku repeated thoughtfully.

 _He didn't seem like such a wimp to me…_ She thought to herself.

"I heard that he is pretty good in volleyball, though. I think he was in the Karasuno team and was… the Ace I think it's called?" Sayuri continued.

"Volley?" Kohaku repeated, her mouth hanging open in shock.

 _And the_ Ace?! _He doesn't have the aura of an Ace…_

"You like volley, Kohaku-san?" Miyano asked.

At once the Tokyo girl jumped and flushed.

"N-no, not really… My ex-boyfriend… he plays volleyball so I know a little bit…"

"You had a boyfriend, Kohaku-san?! And you didn't tell us?!" Miyano shouted, immediately excited.

"I-it wasn't really… hmm…" Kohaku hesitated, blushing.

But the two girls were hooked and despite Kohaku's words they wanted to hear the entire story.

The next day, it was Kohaku's turn to be responsible for the class along with… Azumane Asahi. She blinked at the two names but shrugged it off. The day went uneventful until everyone gad gotten out. Asahi was passing the broom while Kohaku was trying to erase everything that was on the blackboard. She was grunting and jumping to reach the top when she heard a voice that made her jump.

"Let me take care of that," Asahi said with a gentle smile.

"Oh. Thanks…" She answered hesitatingly, giving him the sponge.

He barely had to lift up his arm to erase what was written above the blackboard.

"It's easy when you're tall…" she mumbled.

Asahi smiled lightly as she took the broom and finished gathering the dust.

"I've heard you play volleyball." She said to break the silence.

She heard the sponge stop its quiet moves against the board. She glanced up curiously and saw him frozen before he continued as if nothing had happened.

"N-not really…" He said, his voice slightly smothered from being back to her.

"You stopped?" She asked, surprised.

If what Sayuri said was true, he was the Ace, a powerful and important member of the team. With his height and the muscles she could guess under his uniform, he must have been a good Ace. But she knew that height and strength didn't always mean much in volleyball.

Slowly, Asahi turned towards her, an expression she couldn't understand on his face.

"Why do you want to keep it a secret? What happened in this street on the first day?" He asked instead of answering.

It was her time to freeze before frowning.

"You said you'd keep it secret…" She murmured through clenched teeth.

"I'm not telling anyone but you, it's still a safe secret, right? Besides… what about these three boys? They might talk about it."

"I've warned them and they know exactly what will happen to them if they say anything. In exchange for their silence, I promised not to denounce them."

Asahi was surprised she'd be good-hearted enough to prevent them from receiving a penalty in school.

"After all, if I denounce them, they'll say I beat them up and my secret might be out," she finished.

 _Or not_. She was doing it for her own sake…

Asahi stared at her but her eyes looked warm. Too warm to only think of herself.

Asahi smiled sheepishly. She was good at pretending to be someone else. He wished he could be like that.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why keep your Wushu a secret? You were awesome… It's a shame you'd keep it silent."

Kohaku looked away, flushing in shame.

"No one can know. Not yet!"

Asahi was surprised (again) by her tone but before he could say a thing, the teacher suddenly came in.

"Are you done soon?" He asked impatiently.

The two teens jumped and turned with flushed faces to the teacher.

"Y-yes!" Asahi exclaimed.

They quickly finished and went off their separate ways, both thinking about the other.

Asahi was curious about this pretty, new girl who was hiding how good she was at Wushu – why would she do such a thing?

Kohaku couldn't help but be just as curious about Azumane Asahi after everything that had happened: his soft eyes but wild look, the fact that he wouldn't say a thing about what had happened on the first day and keep it a promise even to this day. And also… what was his story with volleyball?

* * *

 _Wushu is basically kung-fu and the reason why Kohaku keeps it a secret will be revealed later on - as well as many more secrets._

 _Also 'Minamoto' means 'source, origin'; 'Kohaku' means 'amber' and for the ones who might not know 'Azumane' means 'west peak' and 'Asahi' 'morning sun' - I chose Kohaku because it sounds pretty but also because I found this quote at the prologue involving amber AND the morning sun which gave the title of the fanfic "From Evening to Dawn" : "The evening sings in a voice of amber, the dawn is surely coming." - Al Stewart_

 _Anyway, next chapter... some time?_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _May_


	3. Tale of a Defeat

_Thank you to the ones who followed and favorited this fanfic! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

HAIKYUU! : From Evening to Dawn

CHAPTER III : Tale of a Defeat

" _My past has not defined me, destroyed me, deterred me, or defeated me; it has only strengthened me."_

― **Steve Maraboli, Unapologetically You: Reflections on Life and the Human Experience**

" _Never stop just because you feel defeated. The journey to the other side is attainable only after great suffering."_

― **Santosh Kalwar, Quote Me Everyday**

The next day, when Kohaku walked into the classroom she was surprised to see another third year standing in front of Asahi's desk. It wasn't a student of their class and he had an unusual hair color – light, but in a different shade than hers. She stopped at the entrance and despite her will, couldn't help but listen to what they were saying.

"It's reassuring to have Nishinoya having your back, too." Asahi said with a smile – but he looked uncomfortable while trying to hide it.

 _Nishinoya? Who is that?_ Kohaku wondered, acting as if she was reading some papers in her hands.

"And you, too!" The other student exclaimed. "Everyone feels better when you're here to decide the toss."

 _Oh, they're talking about volleyball…_

Kohaku's eyes widened slightly when she saw Asahi's look on his face: guilt, remorse, sadness, vulnerability… He quickly hid it with a smile, waving his hand nonchalantly.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I'd get in everyone's way again if I came back."

Kohaku wondered for a moment what he was talking about but the other young man leaned forward, putting his hands on the table firmly.

"Listen to me, we have an amazing first-year setter now, and a formidable decoy. You won't have to bear all the burden alone any more. If you and Nishinoya come back, Karasuno will no longer be the fallen champs. Our team is on the verge of transformation! Now more than ever, we need our pillar, our Ace–"

His speech was cut by someone calling Asahi for the guidance counselor.

"Sorry, Suga…" Asahi said while getting up.

Kohaku watched him leave the classroom, not daring to speak up. She jumped in surprise when the light-haired man walked past her to follow the brown-haired man. She couldn't help but lean outside of the classroom to find out what would happen next.

"Wait, Asahi!" He called vehemently.

"Asahi?" Two boys repeated in the same time.

"What?" The tall one asked, turning around.

Kohaku glanced at a short boy who had spiked up hair in an orange color while the other was tall and lean, with dark hair. They were both first-years and the four boys stared at each other in surprise and confusion.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" The light-haired third year asked the two first years while the orange-haired one went to hide behind the taller one.

"Oh, uh!" He hesitated, glancing between Asahi and the volleyball player in an embarrassed way.

Kohaku glanced at each and every boy who all seemed confused in one way or another. Finally, the third-year she didn't know smiled and took the matters in hands:

"Let me introduce our new members, Hinata and Kageyama," he said pointing at the first-years while Asahi smiled gently.

"Oh, so you're the first years," Asahi said, sounding almost impressed – or maybe he just tried to.

Kohaku observed closely Hinata and Kageyama while the two third-years were discussing trivial matters. The shorter one seemed deep in thought, his eyes were sparkling in awe as he looked up at Asahi.

"Good luck," Asahi finally told the shortest of all, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Aren't you going to play, too?" Hinata asked at once, making the brown-haired man hesitate.

Fear and guilt flashed in his eyes but the younger boy didn't seem to notice anything as he continued:

"I want to become the Ace, so I want to see an Ace play in person!" He exclaimed innocently, determination shining in his brown eyes.

Asahi smiled lightly, something sad flickering in his brown gaze. For a moment, he seemed to remember or feel something but he was called another time. He lifted up a hand to wave goodbye to everyone.

"Sorry, but I'm no Ace…" He said with a voice that revealed his true feelings: he didn't want to say such a thing.

He went away to see the guidance counselor. Kohaku went out of the classroom and observed him, until she ended up between the light-haired man and Kageyama. They all watched Asahi leaving until the third-year turned curiously towards the young girl.

"Uh… I'm sorry but… who are you?" He asked hesitantly.

Realizing she had advanced in the middle of the group and was staring at Asahi, Kohaku jumped and blushed, waving her hands in an embarrassed way.

"I- uh, I just! I eavesdropped what you said and… and…!"

"I've never seen you before in Karasuno…"

"I'm a transfer student, I arrived recently in Torono…" She answered sheepishly, "I'm Minamoto Kohaku."

"Ah, Sugawara Koushi. Are you friend with Asahi?" He asked, something appearing in his eyes she couldn't understand.

Once again, she jumped, surprised by the question and blushed, looking anywhere but Sugawara.

"I- I wouldn't exactly call us… uh… I'm just a classmate!" She exclaimed.

Sugawara kept staring at her, until she felt the sweat at the back of her neck. Uninterested by this discussion, Kageyama turned towards the volleyball player, bringing back the main reason of his coming to the third-years classrooms:

"Uh… Asahi-san… is he injured or something?" He asked Sugawara.

Sugawara became serious once again, sadness and guilt taking over his face.

 _I don't know the level of Karasuno's volleyball team, but they are the best at feeling sad and guilty…_ Kohaku thought to herself, holding back a snort with difficulty.

"No, it's not like that… I think… he doesn't like volleyball any more, that's the problem…" Sugawara said with a little voice.

"What? But he's so tall and he's an Ace! Why?" Hinata exclaimed vividly.

"Asahi was… the tallest in Karasuno and has power. He rescued us when things got rough and managed difficult balls. Everyone acknowledged that he was the Ace. We trusted him. But…"

Sugawara went to lean against the windowsill and Kageyama finished the sentence:

"Was he defeated?"

Kohaku looked at the dark-haired boy then back at the third-year.

"There was a match during which all of his spikes got blocked. He's the type to shoulder all the blame…" Sugawara concluded darkly.

Silence fell. Kohaku looked at the two first-years who both looked troubled and shaken by the story. They looked… disappointed to know that the Ace they were wishing for might not like volleyball any more.

"Argh!" Kageyama suddenly yelled, "We have to go back before class starts!" He exclaimed.

Hinata screamed as well and after shouting their goodbyes, they ran off – challenging each other on the way.

"They seem… pretty intense…" Kohaku murmured.

"It's true they can be at time, but they are immensely talented as well," Sugawara answered with a little smile.

"Hmm… the setter and decoy you mentioned earlier…?" She hesitated.

"You heard that too? But… yes, these are the two. I just hoped that knowing that he wasn't alone anymore would convince Asahi that he can come back but…"

Sugawara lowered his head, lips thin. Kohaku stared at him then back in the direction in which Asahi had disappeared.

"I wonder if it's possible for someone to not like something as intense as volleyball just because they failed once…" She said, more to herself than the other third-year.

He looked up back at her, surprised – by her words but also to see curiosity gleaming in her eyes. Silence fell once again and Kohaku was too embarrassed to bear it any more – she had jumped into a conversation that had seemed to concern only the volleyball team, after all.

"Ah… I- I should go back…" She hesitated.

"I–" Sugawara started to stop her, "Could you… keep an eye on Asahi for us?" He asked sheepishly.

Kohaku stared back at him, not understanding such a request but she nodded before seeing him go back in his own classroom.

Now, after hearing what had happened, she could understand why Asahi was so reluctant to talk about volleyball. He felt guilty for his team's loss, he shouldered all the blame. He stayed away from them for their sake when really… he just wanted to play volleyball…

The next day, Hinata and Kageyama went back to the third-years' classrooms to talk once again to Asahi. Kohaku arrived just when the two first-years were leaving and she heard the tallest one speak up.

"You don't win alone. That's how it is. That's why there are six players on the court. I haven't realized that till recently, so I'm not one to talk."

He apologized just as Kohaku arrived next to Asahi who looked serious and… surprisingly intense. It was a look she wasn't used to see on the easy-going man's face.

"They are the two first-years who joined the volleyball club, right?" She asked.

"Ah, hm…" Asahi nodded, glancing at the light-haired girl who smiled up at him.

"Are you going to go back to the team, then?"

His eyes widened and his lips opened as she continued:

"They went to the trouble to come all the way here and ask you to go with them. They already trust you and they have never played with you. Sugawara-san was the same yesterday, he really counts on you for the team. Isn't it a good feeling?" She asked with a smile.

It took a moment for Asahi to react, he looked away, frowning lightly.

"No. It's not." He said before turning around and going back in the classroom.

Kohaku stared at him a little bewildered, not understanding why he was reacting so stubbornly. If he wanted to play – why not go back?

"Azumane-san, do you dislike volleyball?" Kohaku asked, following him closely.

The young man froze and glanced at her, his mouth suddenly dry.

"W-where did this come from?" He asked back, trying to appear calm.

"Well… I'm just asking you if you like volleyball or not," she said.

Kohaku would be lying if she were to say that Sugawara's words haven't touched her heart. She may have nothing to do with Karasuno's volleyball team, but she somehow felt involved. Not after Sugawara's speech, or the way he talked about Asahi, or the way the latter seemed so sad and guilty whenever volleyball was mentioned. She felt involved because she could tell, even while knowing so little about him, that Asahi wanted to play volleyball, that he _liked_ it. She didn't want to see him so sad when he might be ruining his team's chances and his own life.

"I…"

Asahi sighed, a frown taking over his expression that darkened. It was one of these rare moments when the innocent man looked intense. Everytime she had seen such intensity from him it was when volleyball was mentioned. If volleyball was giving him such fierce expression and strong feelings, it was worth being called a passion.

"I'm not so sure anymore…" He finally said, looking at a loss.

"How can you not?" She asked, making him look up in surprise, "You like it, or you don't. There is no way you can't know."

Azumane looked away, clenching his teeth and fists but she didn't look away from him, she kept staring intensely at the young man.

"Why do you care anyway…?" He asked in a low, almost dangerous, voice.

"I care because… because…"

Kohaku blushed, unable to explain anything. He looked back up at her and she squeaked at the bold and hard gaze.

"Just mind your own business. It's better this way."

"No, it's not!" She exclaimed, making several people in the class look up, "It's not better! You obviously still like volleyball so why don't you give it a try?"

"What makes you think I still like volleyball?" He asked, frowning.

"Because you wouldn't look so sad otherwise!"

Asahi's breath stopped and his eyes widened, looking at the young girl. How did it turn out this way? When did she decide that she had anything to say in his life?

 _Sad? I look sad?_ He wondered before realizing that the hole he felt in his heart wasn't only caused by guilt. _Aah… she's right. I miss it… I miss volleyball…_

He thought back of the match against Datekougyou High-School. The way his spikes got stopped no matter how much strength he'd put. How desperate he, and all of his teammates who counted on him to reverse the situation, were. Suga's shocked and saddened gaze when he didn't go for the toss. Nishinoya's expression of disbelief and betrayal.

Asahi clenched his teeth and looked away, closing his eyes to try to chase away the painful memory.

"Why would I have to listen to anything you'd have to say? You don't even let anyone know about your Wushu!" He said harshly.

He immediately regretted his words but after glancing around, he realized that he had talked too low for anyone but Kohaku to hear. He looked back at her, feeling a little guilty but froze upon seeing her widened eyes and shocked expression. He felt as if he had just slapped her.

Kohaku's heartbeat quickened, almost painfully, and his words resonated in her head.

"Y-you're right… you… you don't have to listen to anything I have to say. When I train, when I'm in a competition, when I do Wushu… I'm all alone. I don't have anyone to have my back so I don't know what it's like to have a team. But _you_ … you have people caring enough for you that they would come and get you so you would be able to play your favorite sport…" She whispered between clenched teeth, her eyes filled with fury and… sympathy for Asahi who stared at her with wide eyes.

Silence reigned between them, electricity sparkling in the air. Kohaku clenched her fists, looking as if she was about to strangle Asahi who just stared at her with wide eyes.

Suddenly, the teacher entered the classroom and everyone but Kohaku and Azumane moved around, making chairs tackle the ground.

"All right! Everyone, sit down! We'll start soon!" The teacher said with a lazy voice.

Asahi wanted to apologize to the girl but she turned around and went to her seat, two ranks ahead of him. They both looked down, their hearts beating fast and the other's words resonating in their heads.

After a while, Kohaku realized she just couldn't focus. The only thing she could think of was Asahi's harsh, but true, words.

" _You don't even let anyone know about your Wushu!"_

She had forced him to keep this secret just so… so _what?_ So she could pretend to be someone she wasn't in this new class, with these new classmates, in a new high-school and new town?

He didn't realize how lucky he was. Sure, she had a coach and partners to train with. But when she was doing anything, whether it was a common training, or a competition, she didn't have _anyone_. A single mistake could mean _"Try again! And focus this time!"_ or losing so many points she wouldn't make it to the next stage of the competition. She didn't know much about volleyball, but she knew that it was teamwork and that… she had wished thousands of times in competition to have someone behind her, to push her forward and wish her good luck. To know that if she was doing a mistake, someone else would be here to catch her.

" _Why would I have to listen to anything you'd have to say?"_

Kohaku clenched her teeth and fists to the point that Miyano blinked at her, not understanding why the girl looked so distraught.

She wanted to see Asahi as a powerful Ace because even when he was called a wimp, she had seen glimpses of his strength. When he looked so intense talking about volleyball, feeling so strongly about it… And… when he had gone into this street to help her even though he was scared to the bone. He had been brave then. He had been strong. He didn't have the right to give up just because he was a little scared that he would be a burden to his team. Still, he wouldn't listen to her when she only managed to force him, by scaring him, to keep her own sportive activity a secret.

The teacher and all the students, especially Asahi, jumped when Kohaku got up suddenly, making her chair fall backwards.

"What…" The teacher hesitated, thunderstruck by the sudden move of the young girl.

Kohaku clenched her fists and teeth until her body was shaking but when she spoke up, her voice was loud and clear:

"WUSHU!" She shouted, making everyone startle and blink at her – except Asahi who was watching her with wide, awed eyes, "I… I love Wushu! I practice it almost every day after school!" She continued.

"Mi-Minamoto! What do you think you're doing?! We're in the middle of a class!" The teacher exclaimed, but she ignored him to continue.

"The reason why I didn't say before, to anyone, that I loved martial arts is because… because I didn't want to be rejected!"

Asahi gasped but his voice was covered with the astonished whispers from all around the classroom. She was shaking so much, she kept her head low in shame, her cheeks aflame and tears filling her eyes.

 _She looks so fragile…_ He thought. And yet, he had never anyone so strong in his life.

"In my old Middle School, and High-School! Everyone knew about my Wushu and everyone said that… a girl shouldn't practice martial arts! That I was too manly… too… too… They said I shouldn't like such a sport! But I did anyway!" She exclaimed, her voice miraculously not shaking.

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes and the teacher's glasses almost fell off his nose when he jumped up and glared at the girl.

"Minamoto! Enough! To the dean!" He exclaimed, pointing at the door.

Asahi kept staring at the young girl in disbelief.

" _They said I shouldn't like such a sport!"_

" _You obviously still like volleyball! Because you wouldn't look so sad otherwise!"_

" _I'm all alone. I don't have anyone to have my back so I don't know what it's like to have a team."_

She had gotten up and shouted her love for Wushu in the middle of a class, taking the risk to be punished for doing such a thing, just so he could understand… understand how _lucky_ he was. So he could understand how much he loved and missed volleyball.

"What? That girl does martial arts?" A boy in the classroom said, chuckling.

"That's why she's got such big thighs. I thought she was curvy, she's just muscly!"

"She acted all shy and girly, she just tried to fool us…!"

"She's just a tomboy!"

Every word whispered around the class made Kohaku's shoulders go a little higher, as if she was trying to protect herself from them.

"Silence, everyone!" The teacher exclaimed, "Minamoto! I said, to the dean!"

The girl took a trembling step towards the door and Asahi's heart missed a beat.

She had broken her secret to help him.

Once again, the class jumped when a chair fell down and they all turned around and looked with bewildered eyes at Asahi who had just gotten up. He was clenching his fists and trembling, his cheeks red in embarrassment to have attracted so much attention to him. But the way Kohaku had whipped around and looked at him in awe…

"Volleyball!" He shouted – but it sounded a lot like a squeak. "I- I love volleyball! A-and no one should be ashamed to like what they like! No matter what!"

Kohaku stared at him with big, shining, golden eyes while everyone turned silent in the class as they stared at each other.

"A- Azumane!" The teacher shouted, his voice creaking, "Y- you too! To the dean!" He shouted.

Ashamed, Azumane lowered his head as he, and Kohaku, exited the room, leaving it with over-excited students after the accident who kept talking about it. As they made their way down the hall, to the stairs that would lead them to the dean, they could hear the teacher trying desperately to get their classmates' attention back.

"Y- you still like volleyball…" Kohaku said with a trembling voice to break the heavy silence before smiling slowly, a chuckle escaping her throat despite the situation, "I was right, then!"

Asahi stared at her and blushed madly. Not of embarrassment or shame this time, but because of the way his heart suddenly quickened upon seeing her beautiful expression.

"Y- your secret…" He whimpered, feeling guilty that she had to go to such a length for him.

"Aah… I guess the cat's out of the bag… They would have figured it out one day or another so… better soon than later, right?" She said, trying to sound positive.

"Thank you…" He murmured, stopping just in front of the dean's door.

She looked up at him, her amber hair curling around her ivory face, her golden eyes looking bright from the sunlight entering the hallway.

Her breath was cut when she looked into his soft, brown eyes, his smile thankful and sweet – and true.

"You… you followed me into my stupid behavior, so… thank _you_. It was…"

She blushed and looked down, fidgeting nervously with her skirt.

"It was very brave…" She whispered, thinking back to the time he had wanted to save her and all those moments he had looked intense.

It was Asahi's turn to blush and he put a hand behind his neck, wiggling embarrassingly.

The door next to them suddenly opened and they both jumped, out of their reverie as they turned towards the dean.

"What have you two done to come here?" He asked with a hard voice, making the two teens swallow hard at the perspective of the punishment waiting for them.

After explaining what had happened, trying to explain _why_ it had happened – the dean just looked like his wig would fly off his head out of annoyance at this point – they finally managed to get out of the room. Because they had both tried to defense the other and spent about half of the discussion insisting on getting the full punishment and letting the other go, the dean got too upset and let them both go, saying he'd think about their punishment.

They went back to their classroom where, thankfully, there wasn't their teacher anymore. All their classmates were gathered into little groups, discussing vividly about what had happened previously. The moment the two young people, red of embarrassment and shame, came in, everyone stopped talking and stared at them for a long moment.

Finally, after swallowing hard, Kohaku went back to her desk, half-expecting the laughs and comments of the others. Before she sat, though, her eyes met Miyano's who was frowning at her.

"Ballet," she said.

"Uh?" Kohaku hesitated, Asahi right behind her and looking as confused.

"My favorite sport is ballet but I don't have a body fitting for something like that. That's why I never told anyone before." Miyano continued with a shrug, "What you two did earlier… I don't really get it, but it was really bold!"

She got up and smiled at Kohaku.

"I don't care what the city-people of Tokyo said about you being too 'manly' or not 'girly enough', because… you're my friend – and martial arts? That rocks!" She exclaimed.

Kohaku's eyes filled with thankful tears and she laughed in relief as Sayuri joined them and several boys surrounded both Kohaku and Asahi who looked overwhelmed.

"And you, Asahi! You screamed that to protect her!"

"It was so cute!" A girl exclaimed, making the two teens blush.

"That was brave! I thought all this time you were a wimp, but you can do things really bravely too!" A boy exclaimed, laughing and tapping strongly the boy's shoulder who chuckled sheepishly.

"I looked up at your name on my phone, Minamoto-san! You won medals! That's pretty awesome!" Another boy exclaimed.

"Really? You even won competitions?!"

Kohaku and Azumane glanced at each other while everyone kept supporting them, in their own invading and overwhelming way. Finally, the young girl laughed, in relief and joy, while the tall man shared the same sheepish expression.

* * *

 _I hope Kohaku's way of thinking isn't too... weird? I just want to add that she would have talked about her Wushu one day or another, but was too scared to do it right away. And her classmates aren't all as happy-go-lucky about it as this chapter's ending let it think..._

 _I hope that my English is good enough and is understood! ^^"_

 _Don't hesitate to tell me what you think, good or bad! :)_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _May_


	4. True Strength

_Thank you to the ones who followed and favorited! :)_

* * *

FANFICTION

HAIKYUU! : From Evening to Dawn

CHAPTER IV : True Strength

" _The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong."_

― **Mahatma Gandhi, All Men are Brothers: Autobiographical Reflections**

" _Don't be afraid of your fears. They're not there to scare you. They're there to let you know that something is worth it."_

― **C. JoyBell C.**

"So… are you going back to play volleyball?" Kohaku asked Azumane after they had left their class.

Instantly, his dark expression took place.

"I… I'm not sure… I mean… I like volleyball but…"

She stopped, forcing him to look back at her. She looked absolutely revolted.

"What?! Has… has it been for nothing?! Standing up to everyone and getting punished?! Y-you're not going to do anything to change things?!" She shouted, making some students glance at them curiously.

Asahi glanced away, swallowing hard. He wanted to play but… but after ditching practice for so long, ignoring and avoiding his teammates – his _friends_ … Did he even have the right to go back just like that?

"I need to think about it…" He mumbled.

"B-but, Asahi-san…"

"Minamoto-san, I… I am very grateful for everything you've done but… please…" He said hesitantly, not daring to look at her in the eyes.

She gave up – for about ten seconds before she clenched her fists, frowned and started following him. But his long legs had already drawn him very far. She followed him from a distance and was about to catch up with his tall figure when she saw him freeze and stare at the gym entrance.

Kohaku didn't dare interrupt him as he got closer, she followed him in silence and saw how sad he looked. He seemed desperate to walk into the gym and hit the ball, but something was holding him back – his guilt.

Suddenly, Hinata's voice resonated from the gym.

"Yes! We'll use our quick attack against Neko!"

Asahi looked as surprised as Kohaku who wondered if she had heard right.

"It'll be a practice match on the last day of the Golden Week."

Asahi and Kohaku both jumped at the new voice, the two boys unaware of the girl's presence close by. She jumped behind a wall of the open hall and eavesdropped (again) to what they were saying.

"Yikes!" Asahi exclaimed upon seeing the newcomer who instantly reacted.

"What do you mean 'yikes'?! Hey! Don't run away!" He exclaimed while the poor Azumane tried to escape the little hall.

"But you're scary when you get mad!" Asahi exclaimed weakly, unaware that his foot was right above the poor girl who tried to remain hidden.

 _Has he not seen the passageway just two steps away from here? Why is he trying to escape by here when he's too tall to pass anyway?!_ She thought to herself, sweating anxiously at the idea that he might realized she had followed him all the way here AND listened to a conversation that had nothing to do with her. Again.

"I'm not mad right now!"

Asahi put his foot down, letting Kohaku breathe in relief while the other third-year continued:

"Well, Nekoma sounds like history to us."

 _Oh, he_ was _referring to Nekoma High-School then…_ She concluded, not daring to look yet when they sounded so close.

"Our generation doesn't have the same Karasuno-Nekoma rivalry. Although… 'Cat VS Raven: Battle at the Garbage Dump.' We've heard the stories about Neko. It'll be our first match in years, it does pick your interest, doesn't it?" He continued, the smile on his face could be heard from his tone.

 _Karasuno and Nekoma are rivals? And this name sounds ridiculous._ Kohaku thought to herself.

The girl couldn't help but glance from behind her wall. The man had short, dark hair and looked mature – he probably was a third-year who knew Asahi from the last two years of volleyball. Asahi, on the other hand, didn't look as confident as he did before. She was about to get out of her hiding place and hit him on the head for being back to his usual wimping attitude when he spoke up:

"But… I lost face with Suga and Nishinoya…"

 _Again this Nishinoya. And Suga? Does he mean Sugawara-san?_

The young man looked honestly surprised to hear such words from Azumane and sighed before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're too much. You're still a goofball in a big body, as usual. What a contrast to Nishinoya!"

"Can't you sugarcoat your words a little?" Asahi replied, his shoulder dropping.

Kohaku had to put a hand on her mouth to hold back her chuckle.

 _So this is how Asahi acts around his friends? He's cute!_ She thought before freezing and blushing. _No –_ not _cute. A goofball. But goofballs are cute, right?_

"Don't worry about Suga and Nishinoya, they're fine!" The young man continued, "Unlike you, they have big hearts."

"I always thought of you as a kind person… Was I wrong?"

"I'm kind to everyone. Except you. Because you're a goofball."

Kohaku glanced at Azumane who had dropped his shoulders from guilt, but it wasn't as dark as usual. Even if the volleyball player's words were a little accusing, it felt so much like a little bicker from a big brother that it was impossible to feel it right to the heart. Slowly, she smiled a little more, trying to have a better look, realizing that it wasn't just Sugawara and the first-years who wanted their Ace back. They all did.

"You ditched us for a whole month, you complain about your anxiety… but those things don't matter to me. If you still like volleyball, that's reason enough to come back."

Kohaku's heart missed a beat and she almost laughed again, especially upon seeing Asahi's cute little reaction.

"Ah, yeah, we've got a guy who wants to become the Ace."

Asahi looked down at his hand thoughtfully – until the boy punched him lightly in the ribs. He was smiling, as if saying " _come on, come back and prove him YOU are Karasuno's Ace._ "

Kohaku sat against the wall, completely hidden once again and smiling to herself. She didn't doubt anymore that Asahi would go back to volleyball now. After Sugawara, Hinata and Kageyama coming after him, after his reaction of support for her earlier, and the conversation he just had with his teammate… There was no doubt that Azumane Asahi was Karasuno's Ace and that he'd go back to it.

She suddenly realized that it was silent and when she looked over the wall, they were both gone. Gasping, she ran to the door of the gymnasium and looked around, seeing several players. She recognized the guy who had just talked to Asahi, Sugawara, Hinata and Kageyama too… But no sign of the tall Ace.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

Kohaku jumped when the boy from earlier turned to her, attracting several people's attention as well. She blushed and waved her hands embarrassingly.

"S-sorry! I- uh… got lost!" She exclaimed before turning around.

She ran away before any of Karasuno volleyball player could say anything else. Sugawara stared at her curiously while Daichi only shrugged and went back to practice.

As soon as Kohaku was away from their eyes, she leaned against a wall to find her breathing again. Just as she was thinking that Azumane was back on track and would go back on the team, he would run away again.

"Typical. Let him out of your sight for two minutes and he's run with the tail between his legs!" She hissed to herself.

She growled then started to walk out of the school. Only to freeze completely when she saw that Azumane Asahi was sitting on the hill in front of the school, admiring the sunset. She clenched her fist around her schoolbag. She went through so much trouble for him and he was… sitting there?!

She threw her bag strongly against his back, which made the man gasp in pain and almost fell over. She jumped over the fence and ran down to him.

"Azumane Asahi! What do you think you're doing?!" She exclaimed while he lifted up his hands in terror, trying to silently convince Kohaku not to kill him, "You like volleyball! You want to play so badly it's written all over your face! Your teammates want you back and aren't angry with you! _Why_ would you stay here?!"

After the initial shock, Asahi slowly calmed down, starting to get used to Kohaku's sudden and hot-headed behaviour. He sighed deeply and looked away from her as she sat next to him, still looking angry but much more relaxed.

"I know all that but… but I'm still scared… To be… useless, a drag and to weaken them. I-I'm not as strong as you, I didn't win competitions and medals and I'm not a genius or anything… I-I can't help but think… that they're better off without me…" He admitted, his voice low and pained.

Kohaku watched him from the corner of her eyes and sighed deeply, letting her shoulders relax.

"I didn't get strong just like that. I'm just really stubborn."

"I-I had already noticed that…" He murmured with a sheepish smile.

"You're talking about the competitions I won but… there was _this_ competition. The _very_ first one, not long after I had started Wushu… It was my first fight, _real_ fight, and there was this girl who had so many more years of experience than me…"

Asahi looked at her as she talked calmly, looking at the river downhill.

"The only thing I remember is hearing the whistle to begin then being on the ground. She had… crushed me…!" Kohaku said with a little laugh of shame, "After that, I felt like there was no way I could _ever_ be that strong, strong enough to fight back against such opponents. I thought that there was no reason to keep doing any Wushu if I had no chance of winning."

Asahi thought back about Datekougyou High-School. He thought back about their loss.

"But then… I missed it too much. I worked hard, I trained even harder and the year after that, during the competition, I was against the same girl. And I won."

She took a deep breath and turned to him, her amber hair and golden eyes taking copper and bronze shades under the sunset light.

"If you give up, you will never win. If you go back to training, work hard… there is the chance to take your revenge. To fight back and win. But you'll never know if you're too weak to try."

Azumane looked away, shoulders going down but Kohaku continued, flushing lightly and looking away from him as well, out of embarrassment.

"A-and I don't think you're weak…" She murmured just loud enough for him to hear.

Eyes widening, he looked back at her in shock.

"I think… you're really strong. Not because you're the Ace, I think you're the Ace because you're strong. Y-you came into this street to help me, didn't you? Even though you don't know how to fight, that they were more numerous than you and that you were scared… You went anyway to save me. And today… you stood up against the teacher, the whole class and the dean just to help and protect me… T-these were very brave and strong deeds…"

Azumane stared at her before slowly blushing. She shook her head then got up, taking her bag once again.

"I can't force you to go to this practice. It's your choice. But… I know you'll make the right one, because you're strong and brave!" She said with a smile before leaving him on the hill.

The young man swallowed hard, thinking back to everything she just said. She had failed once too and yet, she was incredible today. He had failed once and he didn't want to fail again but… if he didn't try, he would never have a chance to win. He'd win if he got stronger, and he'd do that if he went to practice, back to his friends.

" _You're really strong."_

He got up and took his bag, trying to keep the blush on his cheeks away. It was the first time someone wasn't saying he was a wimp, or saying that his only strength was from his height. Kohaku thought him strong as he was, as Azumane Asahi, and not just the Ace.

And perhaps it was just what he needed: the reminder that he wasn't just the Ace, but an individual, part of a team and that his teammates, himself and Karasuno volleyball club _all_ had a chance to be strong.

Even if Asahi had no idea Kohaku was watching, this time, she made sure he went back to the gymnasium. Once he had entered, she knew her job was done with Azumane but still, she couldn't bring herself to go home or go away. She had put so much into proving to him that he was the rightful Ace of Karasuno…

What if something goes wrong? What if some of his teammates are still resentful? What if he can't spike right? What if it doesn't feel right for him anymore?

Kohaku could have gone home because, after all, she had done everything she could and if he was too stubborn to not understand then… then it wasn't her fault.

Still, she turned around and ran back towards the gymnasium just as she saw Asahi jumping in the air, a toss going up for him. He spiked it but it hit the block of the opposing team.

Kohaku's heart fell as the brown-haired man seemed defeated. And yet, the ball went up – the libero had managed to follow the block! The ball went up and the setter – Sugawara-san – waited for it, glancing around nervously, wondering who he should send the toss to. Asahi remained still, watching the ball without quite seeing it.

"All right!" A man – who was not a high-schooler – exclaimed, lifting up his hand.

"Shimada-sa–!" Sugawara called.

But then… _then_ …

"SUGA!"

Kohaku's eyes widened as Asahi lifted up his arm, looking fiercely at Sugawara.

"One more!" He shouted.

The toss went up and Asahi ran a few meters before jumping high in the air. His hand flew and spiked the ball with so much strength, it flew right through the opposing team's block and hit the ground with such power it resonated through the entire gymnasium. The strength and power of the Ace. Asahi's strength.

Kohaku's heart was beating firmly against her chest, not fast but at a steady, comforted pace. Her eyes were wide open as she saw the man who, a few weeks ago, had been cowering in the corner of a street, about to cry out of fear but now… _now_ she just saw the true strength and power that she always knew was inside him.

 _Aah… So_ that's _Asahi's true strength…_ She thought to herself with a soft smile.

Everyone laughed and grinned in the gymnasium and she chuckled to herself as she went back home, glad that Asahi was back to being himself – his _true_ self.

* * *

 _Things are going to get a bit more interesting!_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _May_


	5. Blooming Feelings

_Did I seriously posted 3 chapters in one day? It looks like it anyway. Thanks for the ones who followed and favorited! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

HAIKYUU! : From Evening to Dawn

CHAPTER V : Blooming Feelings

" _There was after all no mystery in the end of love, no mystery but the mystery of love itself, which was large certainly but as real as grass, as natural and unaccountable as bloom and branch and their growth."_

― **John Crowley, Little, Big**

" _It's often just enough to be with someone. I don't need to touch them. Not even talk. A feeling passes between you both. You're not alone."_

― **Marilyn Monroe**

The next day, Kohaku was reading in class when someone stood next to her, sending a shadow over her petite form. She looked up and smiled seeing Asahi who smiled back sheepishly.

"Good morning, Azumane-san," she greeted.

"Good morning, Minamoto-san," he answered, moving his hands nervously.

"You can call me Kohaku, I don't like Minamoto much…" She said with a hesitant look.

"A-ah then, you can call me… Asahi…"

He flushed and she chuckled to herself. How could this big 'goofball', as he was called by his teammates, could be the same person as the one from yesterday?

"T-then…" he hesitated.

He nodded to her before taking off to his desk. Kohaku couldn't help but glance over her shoulder with a smile.

"Already calling each other by your first names?" Miyano asked with a teasing grin, leaning towards her friend.

Kohaku jumped and blushed at once, shaking her hands.

"N-no! It's as I've said, I dislike my last name! By the way, didn't I ask _you_ to do the same? Call me by my first name?" She asked, frowning lightly and trying to look angry.

Miyano laughed but didn't answer.

After leaving class, Kohaku and Asahi were walking side by side, the latter telling her all about the previous day's match.

"And then I hit the ball with all the strength I could use, it flew right in the middle of the block and landed on the floor with so much power the sound it made resonated through the entire gymnasium!" Asahi exclaimed enthusiastically, waving his arm as if he was spiking again.

He had a huge grin on his face as he explained the previous day to Kohaku.

"You look happy," she said with a smile.

"It's thanks to you..." He answered with a sheepish smile, flushing, "If you hadn't insisted…"

"You would have gone back someday anyway. I'm glad everything went smoothly with your teammates."

"I did hit Hinata in the face though… I thought he was dead! I saw my life flashing before my eyes!" Asahi continued.

Kohaku blinked, imagining the scene. She had never seen anyone taking a ball into the face, it must have been violent considering Asahi's spike…

"I-isn't supposed to be the other way around? Hinata's life flashing before _his_ eyes?" She asked, more to herself than the brown-haired man who didn't seem to hear.

"Ah, I have to leave you here," she said as they arrived near the gymnasium. "I'll see you tomorrow, Asahi-san!"

He waved goodbye as she left on her own. He smiled before turning towards the gym. He still felt guilty for everything that had happened after Dateko. But now, he had realized how happy it made him feel to play volley with his teammates.

As he entered, his friends, who were warming up, smiled at him. They quickly formed a group to discuss a little before Coach Ukai's arrival.

"Asahi, considering you ditched practice for a whole month, you'll work twice as hard!" Daichi said with a smile that wanted to be frightening but he was too relieved to have his friend back for that.

"I probably deserve it…" Asahi answered sheepishly, scratching his cheek.

"Asahi!"

They turned towards Nishinoya who ran to his friend, he was about to jump – making the tallest of the two freeze to receive the impact – but the short one stopped to punch Asahi playfully in the ribs. Asahi cringed in pain.

"Asahi! I'm glad you're back! I thought you might over think things again and not come back!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"N-no way… Plus… Kohaku-san would probably kill me if she knew I wouldn't have gone to practice after everything she has done…" He said, thinking back to the previous day when the girl had thrown her school bag at him for not going to practice.

While Asahi thought innocently about the young girl, a soft smile appearing on his face and flowers starting to float around him, everyone in the gym froze and blinked at the Ace.

"K-Kohaku-san?" Daichi repeated.

"A girl?! Asahi talked to a _girl?!"_ Tanaka shouted, making Asahi jump as he realized what he just said while Nishinoya looked about to collapse from shock.

 _"'Kohaku'_ , isn't it the name of the hot third-year from the other day?" Hinata asked excitedly, "She's your girlfriend, Asahi-san?! So cool!"

The poor man blushed – which seemed to convince the volleyball team – as he watched everyone going wild, unable to say a thing. Daichi and Suga watched in a very amused way the whole team losing it.

"A girlfriend?!" Noya shouted, grabbing Asahi's collar and shaking him, "Since _when_ do you have a girlfriend?! Don't tell me you ditched practice for an entire MONTH for a GIRL?!"

"I- I…!" Asahi stammered, unable to say a thing when he was being shaken like a coconut tree by the libero.

"Hmm… Excuse me?"

Everyone froze, not screaming anymore, and turned towards the entrance where a third-year girl with amber-coloured hair was standing. She smiled shyly at them.

"K-Kohaku-san!" Azumane exclaimed, blushing when he thought back to what his teammates just said about the girl – he prayed she hadn't heard anything or he'd die of embarrassment!

Sugawara had to hold back a laugh when he saw Hinata and Kageyama watching the scene with big eyes in awe as everyone else understood that the hot-and-cute-girl-smiling-in-the-doorway is Asahi's 'probably-girlfriend'.

"Oh, that's you," Daichi said with a smile, "You came here yesterday before running off."

"I-I'm sorry for that… I reacted suddenly…" She apologized.

Tanaka and Nishinoya blushed upon seeing the cute girl but she continued:

"I'm sorry to bother you all while you're practicing, but Asahi-san, the dean just told me what punishment he had chosen for us. He just wants a letter of apologize adressed to him and the teacher. I just needed to tell you that, have a good time here!" She said before waving goodbye and leaving.

The silence got longer until Nishinoya slowly let go of Asahi's collar. He looked back up at the brown-haired man with some sort of a proud look on his face, eyes sparkling as he gave a thumbs up.

"I understand why you ditched a month of practice for this girl, Asahi! Good job!" He exclaimed, hitting his friend's shoulder in a manly, encouraging way.

"B-b-but…!" Azumane tried, attempting to explain that firstly, he did not ditch practice for Kohaku-san, and secondly, that she was not his girlfriend, but no one seemed to listen to anything he'd have to say – they all hit his back and congratulated him, one after another.

"I'd hate to admit it outloud but…" Tanaka started thoughtfully, "She's on the same level as Shimizu-senpai!" He exclaimed intensely.

"Agreed!" Nishinoya said with a nod.

"B-but… I-I'm telling you, s-she's not…" Asahi tried again but the boys just kept commenting on his 'girlfriend'.

Daichi and Suga, who were standing a little bit away from the rest of the group, watching the whole scene like an amusing show, couldn't help but smile at the lost, confused and flushed look of their friend.

"This girl…" Suga started thoughtfully, thinking back of that time she had eavesdropped and discussed with him, "I think she's part of the reason why Asahi's back."

Daichi looked at him, slightly confused but the light-haired boy smiled.

"I don't know why, or how, but she must have said something that made him come back. We'll have to thank her!"

"If she did accomplish that, we sure have to!" Daichi answered before looking back at the Ace who was desperately giving an explanation that no one listened to, "All right! Enough babbling and back to practice!" He shouted, clapping in his hands to bring back order – at the very least, as much order as the untamed crows of Karasuno could accomplish.

A few days went by during which, the Karasuno team prepared for the practice match against Nekoma. Asking Asahi abut his 'girlfriend' had become the team's playful joke to embarrass the tall Ace who would be unable to say anything and blush terribly.

"Ah! It's Minamoto-senpai!" Hinata exclaimed one day as he and Kageyama entered the gymnasium.

A few meters ahead of them was the third-year young girl, discussing lightly with the rest of the team.

"Ah, Hinata, Kageyama!" Daichi greeted with a smile, "Minamoto-san is about to talk to us about Asahi's rebellious time!"

"I-I'm telling you, I did not try to rebel intentionally…!" Azumane whimpered, already too embarrassed for his sake.

"Asahi, you can't put 'rebel' and 'intentionally' in the same sentence…" Suga commented.

"Y-you should call me Kohaku, all of you. I don't like my last name…" The girl intervened.

"Ooooh!" Nishinoya and Tanaka exclaimed excitedly in the same time, while Hinata grinned happily.

"What was this rebellious time we heard of?" Tsukishima asked as he and Yamaguchi came in.

"W-well… We were in class, and I got myself in trouble for… uh… some reasons? I was trying to convince Asahi to go back to practice and it was the only solution at the time that I had found. Even if, looking back at it, it was a pretty foolish move…" She started explaining.

"Oooh! So you helped bringing him back?" Nishinoya asked.

"S-she did… She has… quite convincing words…" Asahi answered with a soft smile, turning towards her, "And I should apologize for everything I have said that day… It was very rude of me…"

"It's all right, everything was fine in the end…" She said back with a smile.

They stared at each other contently until Daichi coughed awkwardly, reminding them that they weren't alone. Flushing, Kohaku continued her tale:

"A-and then, A-Asahi suddenly got up, making everyone turn around and he starting screaming _'Volley-ball! I love volley-ball!'_ before blushing and we were sent to the dean."

They all glanced at Asahi with amused, slightly mocking looks.

"Ooooh… So he screamed _'I love volley-ball'_ in front of your entire class?" Daichi said with a sly grin, "And you _dared_ trying to keep running away after _that…?"_

Blushing, the young man looked down, unable to find any answer. Kohaku chuckled at seeing such a cute expression from him.

"In the end, he's back with you, it's all that matters. I'm just thankful none of you tried to kill him on sight when he came back with the tail between his legs."

"It was tempting, but we can't do that to our Ace!" Noya exclaimed, hands on his hips and sending a glance at his big friend.

"I hope I'll see one of your match one day, I'd want to see more from all of you!" Kohaku exclaimed with a smile.

They all froze, their hearts missing a beat and confusing the poor girl. She glanced around awkwardly before the boys hiccuped in shock.

"A-a girl…!" Noya started, cheeks red in excitement.

"Encouraged us!" Tanaka finished with a similar expression.

"We've never heard anyone from outside the team encouraging us before…!" Daichi whispered to himself, too moved to react the way a Captain should.

"Y-you're welcome?" Kohaku hesitated.

"If you want to see a match, watch us practice! You'll see Asahi-san all the time this way!" Hinata exclaimed cheerfully, an innocent grin on his face.

Both Asahi and Kohaku blushed but she tried to talk:

"I-I don't think… I wouldn't want to bother you…! A-and I'm not sure I can watch practice…" She hesitated, waving her hands while stumbling on her words.

"It wouldn't bother us at all, you are welcome here any day," Daichi said with a warm smile.

Nishinoya and Tanaka nodded excitedly, wanting to show-off their talents to a girl as much as possible.

"Ah… I-I'd love to… But I can't stay tonight…" She answered, glancing at the clock.

"It's right, club activities are going to start soon," Suga said after noticing where she had looked at.

"What club do you do?" Hinata asked, bouncing around.

"Literature? Calligraphy?" Suga continued.

"Martial arts," she answered with her usual kind smile, making everyone freeze.

"M-martial arts?" Daichi hesitated.

"Well technically it's not a club activity…"

"Y-you practice martial arts?!" Nishinoya and Tanaka exclaimed in the same time, shocked by the revelation.

"T-that's uh… surprising…" Suga concluded, still a little bewildered at imagining the petite, shy girl doing martial arts.

"She even competes!" Asahi exclaimed proudly.

"A-Asahi…" She murmured, flushing in embarrassment.

She glanced quickly at the volleyball team, wondering if they'd react the same way as her former classmates. Asahi noticed her nervosity and glanced at his teammates who were still struggling to wrap their mind around the revelation.

"S-so cool…!" Hinata exclaimed suddenly.

Kohaku looked surprised while he asked lots of questions. It seemed to ease everyone's minds who smiled at the shy girl trying to keep up with the overexcited ball of sunshine.

"Can you do everything like in the movie?! Do you go 'Gwaaah' and 'Pwaaah'?! It's always SO COOL when they go 'Pawaah' and 'Shyaaa'!"

He kept rambling on his own while Kohaku blinked.

"'G-gwah'?" She hesitated, but Hinata didn't hear, continuing his monologue that no one really listened to.

"You'll get used to it, eventually…" Suga said with a little smile.

"I… uh… I have to go but… perhaps I'll watch one of your match one of these days?" She said hesitantly.

She bowed before nervously going out of the gymnasium, unaware of Asahi's troubled gaze following her.

"Asahi – you're staring." Noya said with a grin.

The brown-haired man startled and flushed.

"S-sorry… I… I was just worried…" He answered in a low voice.

"Worried?" Suga repeated while Daichi struggled in the background to bring back the first-year to a calmer self.

"Kohaku doesn't like saying she does martial ats, even though she's amazing at it. Back in Tokyo, her classmates would bully her for that… She was very nervous telling you this, I wonder if she's all right…" He murmured with a slight frown.

"Bully her? Tch. Damn city-boys!" Tanaka grumbled to himself.

"Tanaka – we said no to 'city-boys' already!" Suga scolded with a frown.

As Coach Ukai arived, they fell back into their practice with Asahi glancing over his shoulder to where Kohaku had gone, unaware of Nishinoya's curious staring. No matter how much teasing the team could make, it was _obvious_ that Asahi was falling fast and hard for the new girl. These two might be the only ones oblivious to it.

* * *

 _Tell me what you think!_

 _I started thinking of another fanfic with Oikawa and if this one works, I might write the Oikawa one! :)_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _May_


	6. Rivalry

_Thank you to all who favorited and followed! :D_

 _ **X-PoisonCherry-X** : Thank you for your review! I'm glad my OC is good enough! I hoe she's not too cliché or Mary Sue... ^^_

* * *

FANFICTION

HAIKYUU! : From Evening to Dawn

CHAPTER VI : Rivalry

" _In love there are no friends everywhere where there is a pretty woman hostility is open."_

― **Victor Hugo, Les Misérables**

" _Where envy is unavoidable it must be used as a stimulus to one's own efforts, not to the thwarting of the efforts of rivals."_

― **Bertrand Russell, Why I Am Not a Christian and Other Essays on Religion and Related Subjects**

The next day, muscles still sore from her practice the day before, Kohaku opened her locker to change her shoes just as two folded papers fell at her feet. She leaned down and opened the letter, the writing in the middle of the page making it easy to read.

" _You should have been born a boy if you're so strong!"_

" _Stop acting girly, it doesn't suit you!"_

She sighed to herself, the paper torn in her fists. She had been surprised by the lack of teasing from her classmates but now that a few days had gone by, she realized that it was only the shock and the initial surprise of her and Asahi's behaviour in the middle of the class that had made them slow to react. Now, she wasn't surprised to receive such letters. If anything, it was normal.

"Good morning!"

She jumped and almost collided with the lockers, whipping around suddenly to see Asahi looking at her, surprised by her reaction.

"A-Asahi-san! G-good morning! I haven't heard you come in!" She exclaimed too loudly.

Several people heard and turned around. Two girls who were third-years leaned next to each other, grinning and starting whispering.

"Look, that's her – the girl who does martial arts. If she's such a pro, how come she didn't hear him coming?"

"So lame!"

Kohaku hung her head low while Asahi, feeling suddenly protective, frowned at the two girls who jumped in shock. Firstly, because they hadn't expected to be heard, and secondly because Azumane-Asahi-the-tender-goofball just _glared_ at them and he was _scary_. The two girls quickly went off, mostly out of shame.

"A-are you all right?" Azumane asked hesitantly.

"Yes, don't worry. I'm used to this sort of comments. My coach constantly says I'm not aware enough of my surroundings whether it's in my everyday life or when I practice. I should have heard you coming."

"T-that's not the problem here…" He whispered but she either didn't hear him, or ignored his comment.

She turned around to take her shoes in her locker just as he noticed the papers in her fists. A bitter taste in his mouth as he slowly understood why she had looked so lonely when he had entered, Asahi spoke up again:

"What is this?" He asked, glancing at the papers.

"Just a reminder for myself I wrote this morning," she answered with a smile.

She looked up at him with a kind expression and he stared back. She was a nice girl, who often smiled like this, mostly to hide her embarrassment or when she didn't know how to act – he could tell that because he was the same, always clumsily smiling because he didn't know what to do or what to say. But now… even if for anyone, it looked like her usual smile, there was something tense – whether it was her expression, her body or her aura, he couldn't tell but he knew that she wasn't telling the truth.

"I'm sorry for yesterday," Azumane added, trying to change the subject.

She looked confused and he continued with a sheepish smile.

"The boys at the team… They acted shocked and strange after you said you were doing Wushu but I can assure you, they think it's really cool – a-and not just because you're my friend or Hinata talked about it for the entire practice!" He quickly added, trying not to sound too weird but it only made things sound worse.

She stared at him, lips opening slightly in shock before blinking, looking a little bewildered.

"F-friend? We're friends?" She whispered.

Asahi froze, his thoughts invading his mind so quickly he didn't have time to stop on one idea.

 _Oh no! She doesn't think we're friends! After all, she's so cool and you're so lame Asahi, she must be ashamed just hanging out with you right now! And until now, even if she tried to help you, you were only a bother to her! A loss of time! The only time she went to the gymnasium was because of the dean's punishment! She did accompany you once or twice but–_

His thoughts were cut by a sigh he barely heard from her, a soft smile appearing on her face and eyes twinkling happily… He froze again – but not for the same reason as before. Or rather, his body reacted so suddenly, he had to tense to not bump into the lockers – or Kohaku herself.

"I-I'm glad… I was hoping we were… friends…" She said with something fragile in her voice.

She smiled at him again before turning around. Asahi was left frozen on the spot, his eyes slightly widened and his heart beating so fast that he only heard his excited heartbeat. His cheeks blushed and he tried to focus on something, _anything_ , before seeing from the corner of his eyes the young girl that was driving him so unsteady, throwing the papers in a trashcan.

Curious, while still feeling a little unsteady on his feet, he quickly changed shoes before going next to the trashcan. He glanced around nervously, making sure no one was here to see him before he quickly grabbed the papers and read them. His heart missed a beat and his eyes widened.

"Asahi-san, why are you rummaging through the trash can?"

Azumane jumped, screeching and turning around.

"I-I wasn't!" He shouted before throwing without any discretion the papers back towards the trash can.

Being such light material, it flew down on the ground slowly, steadily, like a feather and the brown-haired man finally realized that the one who had just talked was Nishinoya. The libero raised a curious and dumbfounded eyebrow at the Ace's reaction.

"K-Kohaku-san!" He exclaimed as only explanation.

"Uh. My name's Nishinoya Yuu, and I'm _pretty sure_ I'm _not_ your girlfriend." The spiky-haired young man replied with a mocking smile.

"N-no, I-I mean…"

Ignoring the stammering, Yuu leaned down and grabbed the papers, reading them. His eyes widened slightly before he looked back at Asahi who looked dim again.

"She's being bullied? Did she say anything? Who's the jerk who wrote that?!" He exclaimed, anger flashing in his eyes.

"S-she didn't say anything…" Azumane answered, looking down, feeling guilty for no reason.

Sighing, Noya crumpled the papers in balls and threw them the trash can, showing his annoyance into the gesture.

"She'll talk to you eventually, give her time," he said with a surprising gentle tone.

Asahi blinked at him as Nishinoya looked up with a determined look on his face:

"She's strong and she brought you back to the volleyball team without knowing neither you nor the team. She won't let such pitiful writings get her down! Now, what are _you_ going to do?"

"D-do what? What can I do?" He asked back, moving his hands nervously.

"Well, you're _finally_ starting to have a little bit more 'wildness' in you than just your appearance! What about intimidating the stupid-heads who sent it to her until they piss themselves in fear?" Noya proposed with a grin.

"W-what?! I-I could never…!" Azumane stammered, paling just at the idea of trying to intimidate anyone – the last two times he tried to do something 'wild' he ended up cornered in a street by a kung-fu champion and later, in the dean's office.

"I'm just joking!" Yuu laughed, clapping his hand on the brown-haired man's back joyfully.

"J-joke… Ahah…"

A few days later, the volleyball team insisted on practising a little bit more even though it was darkening quickly outside. Though, most were stretching while chatting quietly.

"Ooooh!" Hinata shouted suddenly, making everyone look up at the entrance, "Kohaku-senpai!" He exclaimed happily.

She was standing at the entrance and waved at them lightly. Asahi smiled immediately, before meeting Noya and Tanaka's teasing grins that made him lose his, his cheeks flushing.

"Oh, hello!" Daichi greeted while he was helping Suga stretching. "How are you?"

"I-I'm fine… I… I just wanted to apologize for leaving so suddenly last time…" She said before entering and bowing.

"No, it's all right, you were going to your own practice!" Suga answered while standing up, "Did you come to watch us?"

"Ah, well, I was working in the library and I didn't see the time ticking by. When I went out I saw the lights here and I was wondering if you were still there. I didn't know you'd practice so late…" She said, approaching hesitantly.

"It depends on the days – we have to work on our serves, and Hinata and Kageyama don't want to stop either so…"

She glanced at the few boys who were still working: the two first-years, Asahi, Yamaguchi and a second-year.

"You don't mind if I stay for a few minutes? Even if your practice is drawing to an end… I'd love to see a bit of it…" She said.

"You're welcome here, but we're mostly stretching. You won't see much." Daichi answered.

"I can see a serve, that's what you're working, right?"

"Well. Asahi why don't you show her?" Daichi continued with a teasing grin.

Startled, the tall boy glanced nervously between the two other third-years, Kohaku and the ball in his hands.

"Don't be shy, Asahi!" Noya exclaimed while helping Tanaka stretch.

Kohaku was about to tell Asahi he didn't have to force himself but he turned around and threw the ball in the air. It floated in the air a moment before gravity took over and Asahi hit the ball with strength, but he had been so confused and flushed with the girl just a few meters behind him that it hit the net and landed on the other side by luck. Flushing in embarrassment for failing so miserably a serve that wasn't even a jumping serve, the boy let his shoulders fall as everyone chuckled.

 _Figures. Too shy and embarrassed to serve properly._ Daichi and Suga thought in the same time, grinning teasingly at the Ace who looked over his shoulder hesitantly at them, his eyes shouting _"HELP!"._

"Asahi usually does better, he's well… _tired_ I suppose." Suga said.

"Tired, _yes_ – more like turn-o-OW!" Tanaka exclaimed before being hit in the ribs by Daichi.

Kohaku still smiled at a very embarrassed Asahi who didn't know where to look. He hasn't failed a serve in years. Why was he always so confused whenever she was appearing?

"Can I try?" She asked curiously.

"Y-yes…" Daichi said hesitantly.

She took a ball on the ground then ran next to Asahi who startled when she smiled up at him.

"You just throw it in the air and hit it, right?"

"Y-yes…" He answered, his entire body shaking from nerves to have her standing so close while she was trying volleyball.

Everyone watched, half out of curiosity to see the girl trying a serve, and half to enjoy the look of confused torture on Asahi's face.

Kohaku threw the ball in the air, not too high and as it fell back down, she hit it. It flew easily over the net, making everyone gape at her.

"W-what the…" Tanaka hesitated, pointing at her.

"Ah, it was weak…" She chuckled before smiling at a thunderstuck Asahi.

"She – maybe she should take your place as Ace, Asahi! _She_ can do serves!" Daichi teased, making the poor boy jump once again.

"There wasn't any power, I doubt anyone could ever match Asahi's strength!" She said, turning back towards the rest of the team before freezing, "I-I mean…! There are probably stronger players! I mean! Not that I don't think you're strong, Asahi-san! B-but on this team! I mean, you are all strong! J-just…"

She blushed and looked down, making Asahi blush as well.

 _They're so oblivious._ Daichi and Suga thought with a smile.

"Do you know volleyball, Kohaku-senpai?" Hinata asked with a smile, "You did that serve pretty well for someone who never tried before!"

"It was a better server than yours," Kageyama said with a dark look at Hinata.

"H-hey!"

"Ah… I do know a bit about volleyball… Somewhat? I went to watch some matches of my previous high-school, back in Tokyo," she exclaimed while sitting on the edge of the stage that was in the gymnasium.

Asahi took a ball to send a few more serves, partly because he was angry at himself for messing the last one and partly to try and impress Kohaku – though he would never admit it out loud.

"It's right, you said you were in Tokyo before coming in Karasuno. Where did you go?"

"Nekoma High-School," she answered with a smile.

Everyone froze while Asahi whipped around with a baffled look on his face.

"E-eh? EEEEEH?! Nekoma?! You went to Nekoma High?!" He shouted.

"Y-yes, didn't I tell you?" She hesitated, seeing everyone going wild – _again_.

"NO! You didn't!" Asahi exclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Suga murmured to himself.

"It must be a joke…" Daichi added.

"What were the chances, really…" Tanaka continued.

"Why is it such a shock to you?" She asked curiously.

"Karasuno and Nekoma have a rivalry going on," Daichi answered.

"Aaah… _'Cat VS Raven: Battle at the Garbage Dump'_ – it sounds incredibly stupid…"

They all shrugged but Hinata jumped forward, sparkling in excitement.

"Is the volleyball team good?" He asked.

"Asahi, practice your serves instead of daydreaming – it's your punishment for ditching practice for a month. Your serves have gone weak." Daichi scolded lightly while everyone listened carefully to Kohaku.

"Mhmm… They weren't particularly strong, but they are pretty good. They are completely different from you, though."

"What do you mean?" Suga asked, more than interested about every bit of information she could give them.

"They… don't have anyone particularly impressive, but, hmm… how can I put it? They give off the feeling of a _real_ team? When you see them play, you can tell that they've won and lost together."

"It's true that we're not used yet to the current formation of our team," Daichi admitted with a sheepish smile.

"You seem to know them very well. Are you friend with some of the team players?" Suga continued.

"Sort of, their Captain is my ex-boyfriend."

Asahi – who had just thrown up in the air the ball – froze before receiving the ball on the top of his head. Everyone in the room opened wide eyes in shock and awe at the smiling girl.

"T-the Captain? You dated Nekoma's volleyball team's Captain?! S-so cool!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Oh! Too _bad_ , she prefers the title of _'Captain'!"_ Nishinoya and Tanaka exclaimed, sending grins at Asahi who startled.

"W-well… We can't ask you to tell us anything about their team if you're… personally involved…" Daichi said hesitantly.

"Oh, I can. But I don't know enough in volleyball to know what information would be useful to you. Tetsurou – I mean, their Captain, Kuroo–"

"Your ex-boyfriend. That you _still_ call by his first name!" Noya exclaimed.

"We're still friends, and we talk often. We're just… not having fun anymore." She said, flushing lightly, which made the younger ones overexcited and the others blush in awkward understanding.

"Tetsurou is strong – he's taller than Asahi, and more impressive, and more dangerous also." She said, Azumane feeling like he was being stabbed everytime she said that he wasn't as good as Nekoma's Captain. "I'm not sure if he's _physically_ stronger but, he's played volleyball his whole life and is an excellent blocker. Also… their setter." She continued without blinking an eye while everyone listened to everything she'd say to prepare for the match to come, all the while teasing Asahi who wanted to disappear in a mouse hole.

"Setter?" Kageyama reacted at once.

"He's the most important player of the team – Tetsurou was _constantly_ praising him. He doesn't look like it, but their setter is brilliant. His game sense and technique are as highly-skilled as Kageyama's. Probably. Maybe more? I'm not sure? I must admit it, I was mostly watching Tetsurou playing…" She continued, flushing lightly at the end.

"Better – better setter, highly-skilled setter…" Kageyama started whispering to himself, a dangerous aura surrounding him.

"More impressive and more dangerous…" Asahi murmured to himself.

"Now, now!" Daichi exclaimed, clapping in his hands, "Even thought these information are useful, don't let it get to you – especially you, Asahi! It doesn't mean that we can't fight and can't win!"

"I'm so excited for Nekoma!" Hinata exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Everyone, stretch! And then, we start putting away everything!" Daichi ordered.

"Yes!" They all cheered, smiling and talking to each other lightly.

They were excited, to be able to play a match against Nekoma and to have information about them. Asahi, on the other hand, couldn't focus on anything, his head was a mess – and it wasn't because of the ball he had received. Kohaku used to go to Nekoma High – Karasuno's rival – and had dated the _Captain of the volleyball team_ …! He had no idea she had dated anyone before and he felt as pissed off, as bothered and as tense just trying to wrap his mind around this. His friends had noticed his trouble but he couldn't think straight, the only things on his mind being "Kohaku" and "Nekoma's Captain". He would never admit it out loud but now the Karasuno-Nekoma rivalry felt… _personal_.

"Asahi's a mess…" Suga whispered to Daichi as they walked past each other.

"Perhaps it'll give him twice as much motivation as before?"

"Or, he might just break again…" Noya grumbled, joining them.

They all glanced at Asahi, but he was frowning lightly, absentmindedly putting away everything.

"I'm going to leave you! Rest well everyone!" Kohaku exclaimed cheerfully.

"It's dark outside! Asahi will accompany you!" Nishinoya suddenly exclaimed.

Both Kohaku and Asahi froze and flushed before she smiled.

"T-thank you b-but… I can take care of myself…"

"S-she can, really…" Azumane added.

"Don't be a wimp! Man up!" Noya exclaimed, frowning at Asahi with a dangerous gaze.

Asahi seemed to get the determination behind the libero's eyes before he nodded hesitantly.

"J-just wait for me… I'll be here soon, Kohaku-san…" He said, running off to get his things.

"T-thanks…" She answered.

Nishinoya grinned to himself as they went off on their own, chatting and smiling, awkward, clumsy and so in love.

"I'm surprised you played matchmaker for these two, Noya-san," Tanaka said.

"She's making Asahi stronger – he needs her. Plus, they're so oblivious it's almost painful to look at them pining so desperately for each other!" Yuu answered.

"I agree with Nishinoya," Suga said with a smile, "Even if they don't realize how they feel, Kohaku makes Asahi stronger. She's strong for him and that's something he really needs."

"But…" Hinata intervened innocently, tilting his head on a side, "What if one day she can't be strong for him any more?"

They all stared at Hinata before Daichi smiled hesitantly:

"Don't worry Hinata, I doubt she's the type of girl to break for anything!"

* * *

 _Now you know who is the ex-boyfriend. Kuroo wasnt supposed to be here so much but in the later chapter he takes a much bigger role than I had expected at first... Oh, I doubt it'll bother anyone anyway... ^^_

 _I hope my English is good enough considering it's not my first language..._

 _Thank you, tell me what you think! :D_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _May_


	7. Overwhelmed and Lost

_I can't believe I'm posting YET another chapter! ^^"_

 _Oh well..._

 _In this chapter there are some time jumping, of only a few days and we get to see Nekoma! :D_

 _Thank you for the ones who followed and favorited!_

 _ **Guest** : You were curious about the ex-boyfriend but in the end, you had your answer! I'm glad you like this fanfiction! :D_

 _ **Empryexl** : I was surprised it surprised you that it'd be Kuroo! I absolutely love Bokuto, but no, Kohaku was with Kuroo! ^^ Tho, I didn't understand what you said in this sentence "I thought from the celebration of the win it'd be Bokuto." but I must be tired... Anyway! I'm glad you were surprised by the fact it was Kuroo and I'm glad you like this fanfic! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

HAIKYUU! : From Evening to Dawn

CHAPTER VII : Overwhelmed and Lost

" _When life gets hectic and you feel overwhelmed, take a moment to focus on the people and things you are most grateful for. When you have an attitude of gratitude, frustrating troubles will fall by the wayside."_

― **Dana Arcuri, Harvest of Hope: Living Victoriously Through Adversity, A 50-Day Devotional**

" _In this world, it is too common for people to search for someone to lose themselves in. But I am already lost. I will look for someone to find myself in."_

― **C. JoyBell C.**

Tanaka and Nishinoya were the last ones leaving the gymnasium (after forcing Hinata and Kageyama out, going off sprinting and shouting).

"Y'know… It sorts of explain things," Noya suddenly said, hands behind his head as he looked up at the starry sky.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kohaku-san. She helped Asahi come back to us. Why would she have done that? But if she already knew volleyball, she must have been curious about Karasuno's team."

"I didn't think of it this way but it's true…" Tanaka murmured, "I wonder what the Nekoma's Captain is like."

"I mostly wonder how Asahi will react when we'll face him…"

Somewhere else in the quiet city, Asahi and Kohaku were walking side by side in a heavy silence.

"Sooo… Nekoma's Captain…?" He hesitated before cursing himself for starting to talk about this when he _definitely_ didn't want to hear about him.

Kohaku looked up at him, silent for a moment before sighing.

"What do you want to know about him?"

"I-I don't… what… hm… W-what sort of player is he…?"

"I already said that. He's strong and powerful, a very good blocker. But that's not what you really want to know, Asahi, right?" She asked, stopping to face him.

His heart squeezed a little painfully but he looked at her, brave for once in his life.

"N-not really…"

"Then what do you want to know about Tetsurou and I?" She continued with a gentle, somewhat sad smile.

"W-what happened? Why…"

He looked down and she sighed once again, mostly because she wasn't sure what to say.

"We were together for about a year but in the end… we couldn't keep up with the illusions. He and I… we're too much alike…" She said with a hesitant smile, "But like I said we're still good friends, and it's best this way."

Asahi stared at her, feeling sad for the way she had just talked about her former boyfriend. She had a sad smile, but it wasn't a brokenhearted sort of sadness. She obviously cared a lot about this Tetsurou. But things didn't work out, and that was what saddened her most.

"I just live uphill, thanks for taking me so far, Asahi!" She exclaimed, starting to walk upwards to the hill.

"Ah… You're welcome…" He answered, more out of reflex than anything.

He stared at her figure for a moment before turning around and going home.

This night, after Kohaku had eaten her dinner and taken a shower, she opened her phone and stared at the screen for a moment. Opening her contacts list, she touched the screen and brought up the phone, a familiar voice answering after a few ringing.

"What brings the pleasure of you calling me, little feather?" A familiar voice asked teasingly.

"I already told you to stop calling me that… Tetsu…" She answered but a smile played on her lips.

 _Start of the Golden Week_

The Karasuno boys were running in town, Daichi trying to keep in check all the crazy crows – especially the first years. No matter how hard he tried, though, there was so much he could do and Hinata and Kageyama went off running and shouting like crazy.

"Hey! Don't go off!" He exclaimed.

"Hinata! Kageyama!" Suga called.

"They're so enthusiast." Asahi said with a sheepish smile.

"I'm gonna race too! Tanaka!" Noya exclaimed but as he ran off, Daichi grabbed him by the collar before the other second-year could even _think_ about racing him.

"No. We stay together. We'll catch up to them eventually. Perhaps. We keep running to the same pace!"

What they didn't know was that at the far-off other side of the street, where the two first-years had run to, Kohaku was walking peacefully. She was about to turn at a corner when suddenly, an orange and shouting blur went right past her. She looked over her shoulder with wide eyes, curious about this strange animal that just ran like a mad creature. She turned to continue walking but before she could take another step, another shouting mad thing (this time with dark hair) ran into her violently.

They both fell on the ground with a loud yelp and groaned from the hard ground.

Realizing that the shouting abnormalities had been two idiots running and shouting like crazy, Kohaku saw red. Groaning she pushed off her body the dark-haired – still grumbling boy – just as the Karasuno team arrived at the corner and understood at once what had happened.

"Kageyama!" Daichi exclaimed, seeing the setter down – with a girl he had just tackled on the ground in his running – "That's why you can't go running off like–"

His voice trailed off when, ignoring him completely, Kohaku grabbed the imbecile's collar and got them both up, lifting him up with one hand, the other going into a fist ready to punch him. Waking up from his short moment of daze after falling so suddenly, Kageyama gasped when his feet didn't reach the ground anymore.

"Can't you watch where you're going, you bastard?!" She shouted, glaring ferociously at the setter whose eyes widened.

The Karasuno team, frozen in shock to see Kohaku – who was threatening and holding one of their tallest members without trouble. Only Asahi didn't look quite as surprised as the others, if anything he was just surprised to see Kohaku during the Golden Week.

Recognizing the boy she was holding by the collar, Kohaku blinked.

"Kageyama-kun?" She asked.

To his great shame, Kageyama Tobio squealed in answer. She dropped him and he wavered backwards, unstable on his feet after: running to great speed, falling violently, being furiously lifted up by his collar then dropped back on the ground.

"Kohaku-san, what are you doing here?" Noya asked excitedly while, in the background, Daichi and Suga scolded Kageyama for running off and (almost) injuring someone.

"I live in this town." She replied blatantly before pointing at the road she had come from, "I live up-hill, over there. I was just going in town for groceries then, I'm going to see some friends. What are _you_ doing here? Sweaty and stinky in the middle of the roads."

"Running! And these two idiots went off on their own, shouting like mad-men and then they bumped into you." Noya explained.

"Two?" She hesitated, tilting her head on a side before glancing at Kageyama, still being scolded, "I only see one idiot."

The Karasuno team looked around and after checking on the ground for any corpse or other collateral damage, realized that, indeed, there was only _one_ idiot.

"Where is Hinata?" Asahi asked at last.

"He must have gotten lost. This idiot wasn't looking where he was going," Kageyama said.

"You're not any better!" Kohaku hissed, glaring at the first-year who startled and looked away in embarrassment.

"We have to go back to school, but we can't let Hinata alone wandering in the streets…" Daichi started, frowning to himself.

"I'll go get him, you all go back to school!" Suga said before going off slowly, watching around for any sign of the short boy.

"All right, everyone! We start running again!" Daichi exclaimed, tapping in his hands to motivate his teammates.

Asahi and Kohaku glanced at each other as the team started running.

"Then… I'll see you back at school, at the end of the Golden Week!" He said before slowly going off.

Kohaku opened her mouth to say something but smiled, waving at the team.

 _It'll be interesting to keep it a surprise,_ she thought to herself with a chuckle.

 _Karasuno Sougou Sports Center, a few days later…_

The teams of Karasuno and Nekoma, respectively representing Miyagi and Tokyo, were facing each other in front of the Sports Center. For the finale day of the Golden Week, the two teams would fight against one another for the first 'Battle of the Garbage Dump' in five years. Tension could already be felt despite the joyful feeling of playing volleyball.

After the initial first meeting, the two teams got to have a little insight of their members by chatting – or rather, trying to impress the other team and/or trying to maintain a ghost of order. It was a hard enough job when they were on their own, but now that the cats and ravens were reunited, they were even wilder.

Hinata and Kenma were discussing about their previous meeting a few days ago when the raven boy had gotten lost. Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Yamamoto Taketora were facing each other down while their teams' mothers, Sugawara Koushi and Yaku Morisuke, were taming them. For some reason, after spotting the Karasuno team's manager, Yamamoto started running away, crying and screaming.

"I'll make you regret this!" He exclaimed, being followed by Yaku.

"Yamamoto, shut up! You're embarrassing!" Kuroo Tetsurou, Nekoma's Captain, exclaimed, frowning at his sparse kittens.

Suddenly, his vice-captain, Kai Nobuyuki, blinked, looking a little astonished.

"Oh, Kohaku… Kohaku is here!" He exclaimed.

At once, all members of both Nekoma and Karasuno froze and stopped everything they were doing to turn around. Minamoto Kohaku was approaching the Karasuno Sports Center with a bag, dressed casually, smiling and waving at them.

Kuroo's heart missed a beat but no one seemed to notice his trouble. Further away, Asahi felt the exact same way.

"Kohaku-senpai!" Tanaka and Yamamoto exclaimed in the same time before glancing at each other in confusion.

"How do you know Kohaku-senpai?" Yamamoto asked.

"Because I transferred at Karasuno, that's why, Yamamoto," Kohaku answered as she arrived in the middle of the ravens and cats.

"You went to the enemy?!" Yamamoto exclaimed, overly dramatic.

She shook her head with a light smile, amused by his behavior more than anything.

"Kohaku-san, why are you here?" Daichi asked, coming up to her.

"I came to watch your match, of course!" She answered, "I hope you don't mind?"

"I don't mind at all but…"

His voice trailed off and he glanced between Asahi and Nekoma's team before looking back at the young girl.

"I hope you'll enjoy the match." He said with a smile.

She smiled back just as Kuroo went to her. They stared at each other for a moment before she smiled. The Nekoma team was perfectly aware that their Captain had dated Kohaku – which was part of why they knew her already. And as for Karasuno… they already knew about Kohaku's past with Nekoma's volleyball team, especially their Captain, and it was obvious to them _which_ one was the Captain at this very moment.

"Tetsurou…" She started with a smile, "I'd love to say it's been a while but…"

"We've seen each other just a few days ago." he finished, making everyone's eyes widen – no one knew that, a few days ago, when Nekoma's team had arrived in town, these two had met without telling anyone.

Asahi glanced from afar between the two. He didn't know much about the Captain but he was tall and handsome – it annoyed Asahi to admit it, but this Captain looked wilder than him with his spiky hair. Some time ago, Kohaku had said that the reason why it hadn't worked between them was because they were too much alike. From the outside, it definitely didn't seem like it.

Kohaku's eyes shone in this slightly joyful light, bathed with a hint of sadness. A similar expression was on Kuroo's face.

The two teams stared at the former couple, slightly worried of what might happen.

Suddenly, their expressions changed completely: a side-grin came on their faces and their eyes glinted with a dangerous, mischievous light.

"I know you miss me, little feather, but you should have warned me you'd come." Kuroo started with a wink – making Karasuno's team, and mostly Asahi, choke.

"And miss to see your adorable and surprised expression? No way." She replied without even blinking.

"You're charming me, little feather."

"I told you to quit it with this ridiculous nickname."

"But it suits you so well – especially now that you've gone over to Karasuno. You're a raven now, right? Don't you know how dangerous it is to come here, today, when so many cats are around? You might get eaten, sweetheart." He continued with a flirtatious grin, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

Kohaku chuckled before leaning forwards with her sly grin – it was the first time Karasuno was seeing her so… bold and flirting, it was highly disturbing (especially for Asahi who didn't know how to feel anymore).

"We _both_ know you've _never_ managed to keep up with _me_ , hun."

"Careful what you wish for, sweetie."

She smiled in an amused way while silence fell between them. Kuroo jerked his head backwards, laughing, followed by her own laugh.

"I missed you, Kohaku!" He exclaimed before taking her in his arms.

"I missed you too, _Captain!"_ She mocked with a snort.

He pulled away, frowning lightly, faking to be hurt by her ironic tone.

"You hurt my feelings, I'm a very good Captain!"

"U-uh. I know you are. You were cut for the work, after all…" She added with a wink, walking past him.

He threw her a playful look and as she walked past him, she tapped his butt joyfully. Kuroo wasn't even phased by it, his grin getting bigger.

"Did she just flirt with Nekoma's Captain?" Suga asked Daichi, leaning towards him.

The Karasuno Captain shrugged while Tanaka leaned towards Nishinoya, talking low so that he would be the only one to hear.

"Hey… I thought they weren't together anymore? Did she lie?"

"I don't know? They look a bit too playful for me. It looks like they're still dating…" He answered with a shrug.

"I never thought she'd be able to be so…"

The others all nodded silently before they seemed to remember Asahi's presence. They turned towards him, slightly worried but he had a blank and neutral expression on his face. He looked into Kohaku and Tetsurou's direction but didn't seem to care about their interaction.

"I have something for you, boys!" Kohaku exclaimed at the Nekoma team, "The usual Good Luck!"

She pulled out a big bento box from her bag and all the cats surged towards her with big smiles.

"Kohaku's cookies! I had missed them so much!" One of them exclaimed happily as they distributed equally for each and everyone of them.

"Kuroo! Date her again! We'll get the cookies again! The first-years, come here and taste!" Another added to this gesture that used to be a ritual.

Only Kenma stayed away from the overwhelming team, but his eyes were staring right at his friend and ex-girlfriend. They acted fine and relaxed, but everytime no one was watching, their bodies would tense and they'd glance nervously at one another. Kenma sighed to himself, wanting the day to be over with.

"They were pretty shaken to not have you around at the beginning of the year," Kuroo said to Kohaku so she would be the only one to hear him, "They miss their lucky-charm."

"I've never been your lucky-charm. You're good enough on your own." She answered with a smile, "I miss them too…"

"And you don't miss me?" He asked, glancing down at her.

She looked back up at him, a strange expression on her face. They stared at each other, electricity sparkling between them before she looked away.

"You know I do…"

"I'm the shocked one this time…" He hissed to himself in a low voice.

He hadn't wanted her to hear, but she did anyway, sadness taking over her features.

"Testurou, I–" She started.

"Later – we have a match to play! Everyone, go inside! You'll finish eating once you've won!" He exclaimed loudly so that everyone would hear him.

His team half-growled, half-mumbled with mouths full with cookies before advancing towards the entrance, followed by their Captain and setter who hadn't missed a thing that had just happened between Tetsurou and Kohaku, even if he hadn't heard the words.

"We should do the same, let's go," Daichi said to his own team that followed him.

As he was about to walk past Kohaku, she lifted up her arm against Daichi's chest, stopping him and all the rest of the members behind. He gave her a surprised expression as she took another bento from her bag and handed it to him with a smile.

"Don't eat too much before the match." She said, addressing to the whole team, "Good luck, crows."

Realizing that she wasn't siding with anyone, they smiled back before walking into the gymnasium. Several (mostly Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka) were trying to force Daichi to feed them but he was holding up the box to keep it away from them.

"You'll eat once you've won – isn't it motivation enough?" He said stubbornly.

As Asahi walked past Kohaku, she glanced up at him, both their hearts beating a little faster. She swallowed nervously, looking up at him with the hope he wouldn't feel anything wrong after seeing her and Tetsurou together. Asahi couldn't help but stop beside her, something he couldn't understand unraveling within him.

He had felt many emotions watching them – bitterness, jealousy, self-pity, sadness… But now that _he_ was looking into _her_ eyes… He felt invincible. He felt something that didn't happen between Kohaku and Tetsurou earlier. He swallowed before forcing a soft, heart-wrenching smile.

"I'm glad you're here…" He whispered without knowing why he'd say such a thing.

The relief she felt overwhelmed her and a huge smile appeared on her face, her eyes sparkling happily as they entered the Karasuno Sports Center.

They were unaware of Tetsurou staring at them from afar – confusion and a tiny bit of jealousy swirling in his eyes, covered with an unexplainable fondness.

Among all the players and people here, they all felt many emotions for many reasons. But three young people were particularly confused, not understanding what had happened to them, what _was_ happening to them and what were these feelings within them. They were so young, but felt so much. They were overwhelmed and so lost.

* * *

 _Aaaand we got to have Nekoma's team and some interaction from Kohaku and Tetsurou as well as the sweet Asahi..._

 _I hope you like it, don't hesitate to tell me what you think! :D_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _May_


	8. Cats VS Ravens

_Thank you for favoriting and following! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

HAIKYUU! : From Evening to Dawn

CHAPTER VIII : Cats VS Ravens

" _You will never be entirely comfortable. This is the truth behind the champion – he is always fighting something. To do otherwise is to settle."_

― **Julien Smith, The Flinch**

" _No one ever fell in love gracefully."_

― **Connie Brockway, The Bridal Season**

Inside the gymnasium, Kohaku went to the seats but instead of sitting, she leaned against the rail, looking over the two teams warming-up and the coaches discussing just under where she was standing. At some point, Coach Nekomata must have seen her because he spoke up loud enough for her to hear:

"Kohaku-chan! I've heard you've gone over at Karasuno!" He exclaimed with his usual grin.

"Coach Nekomata!" She saluted, waving her hand.

Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai seemed bewildered that she was here, that she'd know the Nekoma team but also that she'd be so familiar with their coach.

"I hope you didn't give away any information on us to these crows!" He continued.

"Unfortunately, I _did_ give them two information!" She replied, remembering the day she told the Karasuno team about Nekoma.

"Unfair!" Yamamoto shouted from the other side of the gymnasium.

"Yamamoto, focus on your warm-up. You don't want to get hurt, do you?" Kuroo said calmly despite his shining eyes looking straight at his teammate in a dangerous way.

"I can give you two information about Karasuno to make it fair," Kohaku continued.

"Oi!" Coach Ukai exclaimed, but he couldn't stop her from talking – especially if she had, without his knowledge, told the team about Nekoma.

"Please do!" Nekomata said, glad he could make Keishin grit his teeth together.

Karasuno's team, still a little unease at seeing the young girl so much at ease with _all_ of Nekoma's team, tense up, immediately wondering if she'd talk about Kageyama and Hinata's strange quick – their secret weapon.

"I told Karasuno that Kuroo was a powerful player and that Kenma was the most important player of the team; you should know that the big one with his hair in a bun, number three, is Karasuno's Ace so make sure to block him well, Kuroo! Also, the number nine is a genius setter!"

Kageyama and Hinata sighed in relief before Daichi smiled at him, though he looked a little tense.

"She never watched a match, she doesn't know your secret weapon. Don't worry. And she's right, it's only fair she gives information about us after giving some about them."

"And it's not like said information are that surprising either," Suga added.

"B-but… she told them I'm the Ace…" Asahi mumbled, flushed in embarrassment.

"I think they already figured it out, Asahi," Suga replied with a stern look.

"B-but… their Captain… H-he's staring at me now…" He continued sheepishly.

As to prove his point, he glanced at Nekoma's team and his eyes met Kuroo's. The latter grinned ferociously at Karasuno's Ace, purposefully making him startle.

"Don't look at him then!" Suga exclaimed, hitting his friend's arm, "He's doing it on purpose!"

"B-but…"

"Stop whimpering, Asahi! I've got your back, we all do!" Noya exclaimed with a strong tap in his back.

For a short moment, the Ace looked doubtful before giving a small smile.

"I know," he said with a more confident voice.

The two teams went on each side of the net, lining up. Kohaku glanced at her side when two men came to watch the match. They looked vaguely familiar but she didn't dare speak up to them.

"We now begin the practice match of Nekoma High-School versus Karasuno High-School." The Coach announced.

"Let's play!" The players all exclaimed at once.

Once the match begun, Kohaku was glad to see Asahi receive with ease the ball thrown by Kenma – even though Noya was quick to remind him of his month of ditching practice. Before they knew it though, Hinata had run at the other side of the court, jumped and Kageyama threw him a perfect toss. The quick happened so fast that everyone in the gymnasium opened wide eyes and wondered if they had seen right.

"W-what the… what just happened?" Kohaku hesitated as Karasuno marked the first point of the match.

"Nice, Hinata!" Tanaka exclaimed on the court.

"They marked so early in the game…" One of the two men next to Kohaku said.

"That's not a bad thing against Nekoma," the other replied.

The second point was marked by Asahi and Kohaku couldn't help but grin.

"Nice, Asahi!" She exclaimed.

On the court, the Ace startled and glanced up at her, flushing in embarrassment. Kuroo glanced between the two but remained focused on the game.

Before they knew it though, Coach Nekomata was asking for a time-out.

"Forced to time out," one of the man said with a smile on his face.

"Hum…" Kohaku hesitated, looking at the two men, "I'm sorry but who are you?"

They looked surprised but answered:

"I'm Shimada Makoto, a former player of Karasuno's team and wing spiker on the Neighborhood Association Team," the first with glasses said.

"And I'm Takinoue Yuusuke, a former player as well. May I ask your name, young lady?" He asked, leaning forward with a grin.

"Minamoto Kohaku, I'm a… friend of both teams?" She hesitated.

After the match started again, Takinoue couldn't help but add a comment:

"Even with their quick, I'm surprised we're doing so well against Nekoma."

Kohaku didn't say a thing but grinned when she looked at the Nekoma's team. The atmosphere around them had changed. They had gone from a group of playing cats to dangerous predators, observing and analyzing their preys. Karasuno didn't know what was coming for them.

During the match she was shocked to see Kageyama, the setter who loved tossing so much, calling for a toss. She wondered how Nishinoya managed to not be disturbed by the unusual request but as he spiked without trouble, everyone felt – once again – the genius of Kageyama.

"He can do that even if he's a setter?" She asked.

"Yes, he can. It's annoying to see that even his spikes are that good!" Shimada said while Kageyama was yelling at Hinata explanations.

"You're not the only one annoyed by it. Look at Asahi and Tanaka!" She continued with a chuckle.

More exchanges occurred between the two teams that got more and more fired up.

"Nice, Kuroo!" Kohaku exclaimed after he had marked another point.

Without much surprise, Nekoma won the first set – what was more surprising was the fact that a first-year managed to stop the strange quick of Hinata and Kageyama. For a while, it seemed to darken the mood around Karasuno, but they didn't take it too much to the heart and soon enough, they were back to their usual selves. Well… Almost…

"Hinata can't hit Kageyama's toss anymore. Why?" She asked, surprised to see them miss again and again.

"I'm not sure but I think Kageyama changed his toss, and Hinata isn't just spiking without thinking as he used to. He's trying to aim and hit a normal toss – but he never did so before…"

"It's like trying a new move that you've seen many times but never tried. You have an idea of what it looks like but actually executing it is harder than it looks." She concluded, thinking about all the times she learned a new move – struggling was part of learning, but she couldn't understand why Hinata was still playing when he definitely couldn't hit any spike for the moment.

When Kuroo went vanguard, she couldn't help but chuckle. He looked down at Hinata purposefully trying to impress him before smirking the way he usually did when he knew something others didn't. Kageyama quickly pulled away Hinata to tell him something and whatever it was, they weren't wrong to do so: Kuroo was the best blocker on Nekoma's team and they all knew it. Kageyama and Hinata's strange quick flew right past Kuroo – which was a big surprise for Kohaku. He didn't react at all and looked as shocked about it as everyone else to see the strange quick back. The second time, Nekoma scored after pulling a good trick on Karasuno with their back attack.

"Nice Kuroo!" Kohaku exclaimed as he winked at her playfully, "Stop playing around and focus!" She scolded immediately after, which made him grin even more.

He scored another point not long after, messing with the blocks. He threw a triumphant look at Asahi who gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Don't mind, don't mind!" Noya exclaimed from behind Karasuno's Ace.

Not long after, Coach Ukai got up, hands on his hips and shouted loud enough for everyone to hear:

"Pound them with your power and speed!" He ordered to his team.

"In other words, force them to surrender?" Tanaka asked with a wicked light in his eyes.

"That's kind of villainous…" Hinata commented, looking a little dumbfounded.

"Villainous, huh? That's fine! Ravens are sort of villainous, aren't they?" The coach continued.

"And… here he goes…" Shimada sighed, seeing his friend going wild.

"We'll make up for our lousy quicks and receives with sheer brute force! You guys are rough around the edges and awkward, so use that as your weapon! Wield your weapons with all your might! Attack, attack and attack!" He exclaimed with some sort of strange pride.

"So… That's Karasuno's team, huh?" Kohaku wondered out loud, more to herself than anyone else, "Sheer brute force, I like that."

"Karasuno's reached 20 points!"

"Karasuno's totally gone to the offensive!" Shimada added.

Point after point, they got closer to the end of the match.

"Good cats!" Kohaku exclaimed as Nekoma was at 24, "Don't give up, the ravens!" She added for her other team.

"What are we, her pets?" Kenma asked in a low voice to Kuroo who laughed.

"I don't mind being her pet!"

His friend didn't answer as everything got even more heated. Asahi spike the ball that came back on Karasuno's side.

"Direct, Azumane!" Ukai shouted.

"Slam it, Asahi!" Dacihi added.

"GO ASAHI!" Kohaku shouted loudly, gripping firmly the rail.

It gave even more strength and determination to Karasuno's Ace but still, his ball was received. After some more exchanges, Kenma managed to send the ball back and despite Nishinoya's will to save it, the ball dropped and Nekoma won.

More disappointed than she had thought she'd be, Kohaku sighed deeply, watching Karasuno's team taking in their loss while Nekoma shouted in victory. She still smiled and applauded for the winning team. She didn't notice Kuroo's eyes fixed on her before he glanced at the defeated team thoughtfully.

"Once more!"

Everyone turned towards Hinata as he looked firmly at Nekoma's team, especially Coach Nekomata.

"Once more! Let's do it!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, I'd like that!" The coach answered, "That is what a practice match is for, so we can do it 'once more'."

"I can't believe it… he's so fired up! They all are!" Kohaku murmured with an amused smile at the two teams that started a second game.

It wasn't even surprising that the second match was followed by a third, the entire day taken by the teams' practice. It was only when the sun was starting to get lower that the third match concluded itself with another complete victory for Nekoma.

"Once more!" Hinata exclaimed with a nasty look in his eyes.

"Uh?! But you've been moving around like crazy! Is your stamina limitless?!" Nekomata exclaimed, not quite believing this little first-year was real.

Everyone was exhausting and could barely move – except Hinata, of course. And upon hearing his 'once more' Kohaku – who had been sitting, half-napping for a while – got up and ran to the rail:

"Oi, Hinata! It's enough! I want to go home so wrap it up already, guys! You'll fight another day!" She shouted.

It was only when Ukai grabbed Hinata like a wild animal that he managed to keep him down. The teams started putting everything back, all the while warming up to each others. Kohaku smiled to herself when she saw the two teams so friendly then went out of the gymnasium to wait for them. Once they were out, they greeted for a last time their new friends, all the while promising a definite win next time they'd meet.

 _Good luck with that, all of you,_ she thought to herself as Kuroo went towards her with a sly smile, glad he had won these matches against Karasuno.

"You didn't have to stay for the three matches if you were that bored. I know you don't like staying for too long in the same place." He said as he arrived at her level.

A few meters away, Asahi noticed Kohaku and Tetsurou talking to each other. Karasuno's Ace looked away but still tried to listen, despite being way too far to hear anything.

"You said before the match we'd talk later, so I waited," she answered.

"I know I said that but you didn't have to wait when the matches added up…" He replied with a sigh.

"When would we have an opportunity to talk then?" She asked and if her voice remained calm, she lost her smile and talked slightly louder – showing how she truly felt.

It wasn't enough to attract the teams' attention, but Asahi, who was already paying attention to them, heard the slight change of tones and couldn't help but look once again in their direction.

"You just have to call me and I'll answer," Kuroo said with a stern look.

"I can't talk to you about that over the phone, Testurou." She replied stubbornly.

For a moment, they glared half-angrily, half-stubbornly at each other, not willing to look away, the same annoyed look on their faces. They sighed and looked away at the same time, the tense atmosphere around them sparkling.

Asahi had thought a lot, ever since he saw these two together, about what Kohaku had told him a few days ago.

" _He and I… we're too much alike…"_ She had said and now, more than ever, he could understand what she meant.

Despite their different behaviors and appearances, they both had a stubborn, determined personality. They had different fires but they were both fiery in their own ways. Even if it wasn't obvious for most people, if you knew them, you could tell that their personalities were more alike than you initially thought. They were like two walls of flames that upon meeting would only sparkle and spread more.

"Thanks for coming to watch us today, little feather…" He continued.

She threw him a slightly annoyed look upon hearing her nickname but her anger had disappeared.

"It was a good match. I saw Karasuno playing for the first time, it was very interesting to see your two teams being so different and yet so… complementary! I can't wait for the next battle!"

"Karasuno was better than I thought it'd be, especially the first-year weird duo and their quick. And your boyfriend has power."

Kohaku froze, just like Asahi a few meters away.

"My what?" She asked with big eyes.

"Number three, that big one you kept encouraging and calling 'Asahi', right?"

"H-h-he's not my boyfriend!" She exclaimed, blushing madly.

Asahi blushed as well just as Kuroo glanced at him. Gasping, Asahi turned away, realizing that all this time, Tetsurou _knew_ he was listening to them and he had said that on purpose.

 _Damn cat…!_ He thought to himself, too ashamed to do anything.

Kohaku was way too confused and embarrassed to realize the short and discreet exchange between the third-years cat and raven.

"Oh? Then why did you keep calling his name? That's strange because last year, you never screamed my name that much during a match."

"Testurou, it's enough…" She murmured but he ignored her and continued.

"You never encouraged me. You never talked to me. How many times did I come and encourage you for your tournaments? Ah and–"

"Tetsurou."

Something in her voice made him stop and as he looked down at the young girl, her cold eyes set on him made him shiver. He knew this look. It was the look she gave her opponents. Realizing he's teased too much, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He hated how things had become between them. He hated feeling this way around Kohaku.

"Sorry…"

Silence hung in the air and Asahi was looking once again, listening with half an ear. After what just happened, no one realizing the trouble between the former couple, he couldn't help but wonder what truly happened between them. It must have been something big if they were so… chaotic around each other now.

"When is your next competition?" Tetsurou asked to change the subject, as if nothing had happened.

"Next week-end. Preliminaries, in Sendai." She answered casually, "Well, I know I'll get through it. I just need to train for the competition in June…"

"You and your confidence…" He sighed with a little smile, "You never change. One day you'll get eliminated way too fast by being over-confident."

"That makes two of us, then…" She answered with the same expression.

Asahi was staring for a while now, a little dumbfounded after so many and different expressions he had seen on Kohaku's face. The fact that she had so openly flirted with her ex-boyfriend in the morning was baffling enough but now… he understood that all the flirting and smirks were just their way of communicating – because they were so much alike that it was the only way for them to express their happiness without things turning sour. Kohaku had told him that she had been with Kuroo for over a year. A long established relationship that ended up with these two still being very good friends… what must have happened to break it all?

"These two…"

Asahi jumped, almost screaming when he heard a voice next to him. It was Nekoma's setter, Kozume Kenma, who had observed just as much as him. He had approached Karasuno's Ace without a sound.

"They're very much alike." He finished, still staring at the former couple discussing more calmly now.

"Y-yes… I-I'm surprised that Kohaku is so…" Asahi hesitated.

Kenma glanced up at him before looking away again.

"If you like her, you shouldn't tell her until she's over Kuroo otherwise, you'll make the same mistake he did."

"Uh?" He continued, confused about the setter's words.

"Ever since Kuroo has broken up with Kohaku… he never understood what happened and it annoys him. He can't get over it."

"K-Kuroo is the one who… broke up with Kohaku?" Asahi asked with big eyes.

Kohaku was so strong and determined. He had figured that something had gone wrong and _she_ had broken up with Kuroo. But if it was Nekoma's Captain who had broken up… Azumane looked back at the former couple, the way Kuroo glanced at Kohaku with a slightly softer and quite sad gaze…

 _Why would he break up if he's still in love with her?_ He wondered.

"I'm just saying that to save yourself the heartbreak. No one deserves that." Kenma finished before walking away.

Asahi thought back on his words before freezing and recalling Kenma's words of a few seconds ago.

" _If you like her, you shouldn't tell her until she's over Kuroo otherwise, you'll make the same mistake he did."_

" _If you like her."_

 _If you like her._

Asahi gasped and blushed madly, his mind a complete mess, feeling as if he's just exploded. The words kept resonating in his head as Karasuno was waving goodbye at Nekoma's team and Kohaku, who was accompanying them to the train station.

Asahi lifted up his hand towards Kenma who was already way too far for him to talk to and opened and closed his mouth like a fish, trying to form words.

"I… I… aagh… I… no…" He mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

"What is it Asahi? Are you feeling well?" Nishinoya asked the Ace, making him startle – _again_.

"AH! YES!" He shouted, straightening up suddenly.

The entire team turned towards him, wondering why the Ace had suddenly shouted. He blushed even more then turned away, hiding his face with his hands and wishing he was as short as Noya to disappear from everyone's view.

"What the hell?" Noya asked aloud, lifting up a curious eyebrow at his friend.

The rest of the team – used by everyone's strange behavior (none of them was sane of mind, after all; not really) – had started discussing excitedly about their matches against Nekoma and, obviously, the conversation quickly turned towards Kohaku and Kuroo's past relationship (while Asahi was still trying to find a hole big enough to hide).

"So that's Nekoma's Captain!" Tanaka exclaimed, "Completely different from Asahi!"

"Tanaka, shh!" Suga scolded, throwing a hard look at Tanaka before glancing at their Ace – who was now looking desperate.

"Oh. B-but he definitely didn't have as much power as our Ace! O-our strong and powerful Ace! Ah ah ah!" Tanaka said again, obviously trying to make up for his previous declaration.

"Kohaku-senpai's cookies were very good," Hinata commented as the boys had eaten them between two matches.

"I understand why Nekoma called it their lucky-charm!"

They kept discussing, about Kohaku and Kuroo, about Nekoma's team… Asahi only half-listened to them as they made their way back towards their high-school. After a moment, Daichi and Suga let the excited second and first-years walk ahead of them and they remained with Asahi.

"Asahi, what did you talk about with Nekoma's setter? I saw you two discussing earlier." Suga started.

Blinking, Asahi recalled everything that had been said between Kozume and him. If anything, it had confused him even more.

" _If you like her."_

He felt the blush coming up his cheeks and his heart beating faster but he ignored it all to act cooler than he actually felt. He shrugged at his friends, looking as innocent as a puppy while Kohaku's face was haunting him in the best daydream he ever had.

"I don't know. I didn't understand what he talked about. He must have wanted to talk with Hinata and confused me with him…" He answered with so much honesty that the two other third-years stopped in their tracks.

Asahi walked forward to enter the Karasuno High-School's gymnasium for a debriefing.

For a short moment, the two other third-years only stared at the Ace, annoyance on their faces as they realized that their friend was: firstly, definitively disturbed by whatever Nekoma's setter had told him; secondly, definitively an imbecile for saying something so stupid.

"Something tells me that…" Daichi started.

"…Asahi is just an idiot…" Suga finished.

"There is _no way_ this big goofball could get confused with the tiny ball of sunshine. What did that setter tell him?" Daichi asked with a sigh.

"I don't know, but it'll probably come back and slap him – and us – soon enough…" Suga answered with a sigh of his own.

* * *

 _Realization is starting to hit Asahi. Also, Kohaku and Kuroo discuss in next chapter._

 _Tell me what you think! :D_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _May_


	9. Matchmakers – part I

_Thank you to all who followed and favorited! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

HAIKYUU! : From Evening to Dawn

CHAPTER IX : Matchmakers – part I

" _When you fall in love, the natural thing to do is give yourself to it. That's what I think. It's just a form of sincerity."_

― **Haruki Murakami, Norwegian Wood**

" _Maybe it's just hiding somewhere. Or gone on a trip to come home. But falling in love is always a pretty crazy thing. It might appear out of the blue and just grab you. Who knows — maybe even tomorrow."_

― **Haruki Murakami, Sputnik Sweetheart**

Nekoma's team was walking towards the train station to take the train back to Tokyo. Without really realizing it, Kuroo and Kohaku ended up at the back of the over-excited team, walking side by side in silence.

"So. What did you want to talk about?" He asked the young girl, glancing down at her.

The peaceful expression on Kohaku's face disappeared and she looked down. Silence came back but Kuroo gave her the time she needed to find the words.

"I wanted to apologize to you. For… everything that I've done…" She murmured.

"It's not really what you've done, but what you _didn't_ do that's a problem," Kuroo answered without blinking an eye.

"I know, I'm sorry…"

Testurou stopped, forcing the girl to look at him. He had his hands in his pockets and was frowning lightly. He was usually light-hearted, mischievous, always acting amused and teasing. But right now was one of these moments when he was terribly serious, so serious that none of the usual words used to describe him could fit. No more amusement, no more mischief. Just a broken heart and a serious gaze. A heart broken by time and overuse rather than a too sudden realization.

"I know you are. I know you're sorry for everything you didn't do and everything that happened before you left for Torono. I know you didn't want any of this to happen – to you, me, _everyone_. But it happened anyway. What I want to know is… do you even understand _what_ you're apologizing for?"

Kohaku stared at him and Tetsurou looked away with a sigh, putting a hand through his spiky bed-hair. He looked confused and slightly embarrassed, just like he always did when he opened up to her.

"Look… We're still friends, and I still care for you. And because I care for you I need you to understand. You didn't trust me, you didn't talk to me and look what happened. You broke us."

Kohaku felt her eyes sting more than she wanted and she looked down at her feet. Tetsurou took a moment to think about the words he just said before chuckling bitterly to himself.

"What am I even talking about…? I don't even know if there ever was an 'us'…" He whispered, lifting up his head until he was staring right at the sunset sky.

"Tetsurou, I–"

"Kohaku, let me finish," he cut with a soft voice and sad smile.

If he wasn't using a nickname with her, it meant he was serious. He barely used her name. She stared up at him as he slowly looked back at her. He observed her face a moment, seeing regret and sadness on her face. But there was nothing close to heartbreak. After all, she hadn't really been broken-hearted – it had been _him_.

"You may feel guilty and know it was your fault but… you still don't seem to realize that the reason why I broke up with you was… you weren't honest and trustful. Not to yourself, not to me, not to _anyone_."

Her eyes widened slightly and her mouth opened but no word escaped it.

"And you're doing it all over again…" He continued, shaking lightly his head.

"I-I don't…" She said, confused but once again, he cut her.

"Come on, we both know how you feel. This number three, this Asahi… I don't know what there is between you two but… you've never looked at me the way you look at him. You never said my name the way you're saying his…"

Kohaku blushed and looked down. She felt her heart beat terribly fast against her chest, so fast she felt dizzy. There was no way she could deny Tetsurou's words but… it just felt so wrong falling in love, _being_ in love after everything that happened in her life. She couldn't admit it to herself or anyone, even if, deep down, she knew the truth. She couldn't admit anything to anyone. She wasn't honest and trustful – just like Tetsurou had said…

He sighed once again before taking a deep breath.

"As an ex-boyfriend, it's _really_ annoying to know that you're falling in love faster and harder with this bun-boy than you ever did with me. But as a friend, I'm asking you to think about it once again and… not make the same mistake you did with me. If you're in love and happy then _fine!_ But remember that if you don't talk with him, if you don't open up… it'll _never_ work."

Kohaku stared right ahead of herself, at her trembling hands, feeling the tears in her eyes but still, she couldn't cry. Not in front of Tetsurou.

The tall volleyball player stared at the young girl he cared so much about. Once again – and he asked himself that nearly everyday – he wondered… _what went so wrong between us? What happened?_

His hand lifted up hesitantly, wanting to give her some comfort but before he'd touch her shoulder, he stopped. Not knowing if he should try anything, he drew his hand away just as they heard footsteps running towards them.

"Kuroo! There you are!"

They looked up at Kai who was running to them. He stopped and glanced between the two, realizing he had just broken a moment.

"We've arrived at the train station. We have half an hour to wait before the train arrives…" He told the Captain of the team.

"I'm coming, before a kitten gets lost…" He answered.

Kai gave a nod then turned back, leaving the two alone.

They remained still and silent a moment before, without needing a word, turned towards the train station that was only five minutes from there. They didn't say a thing, thinking about everything that had already been said. When they arrived in the train station, they immediately noticed Nekoma's volleyball team – bright red in the sea of black and dark passengers.

"I'm glad you came today," Kuroo finally said, breaking the heavy silence between them.

Kohaku looked up at him curiously and he grinned.

"You look happy in Karasuno!" He added with a playful wink.

Her eyes widened and she wondered if she was happy because it was Karasuno, or if she was happy because of _who_ was at Karasuno.

Flushing, she decided not to think about it _yet_.

The team left not long after, waving cheerfully at Kohaku who remained behind. She smiled at them and waved, joyful to have seen her friends and met the new members of the team. She looked a little more at Kuroo than the others, thinking back about everything he had said.

" _If you don't talk with him, if you don't open up… it'll_ never _work."_

She shook her head as the cats disappeared and went back to her home with heavy feet.

 _The next day, at Karasuno High-School_

Azumane Asahi was walking towards school, or rather, he was dragging himself. He hadn't slept at all last night, the exact same words haunting him.

" _He and I… we're too much alike…"_

" _If you like her, you shouldn't tell her until she's over Kuroo otherwise, you'll make the same mistake he did."_

" _Ever since Kuroo has broken up with Kohaku…"_

" _He never understood what happened."_

" _I'm just saying that to save yourself the heartbreak."_

" _If you like her."_

 _I don't like her. She's a good friend who helped me overcome my fears and pushed me back towards volleyball but still, I don't_ like _her. Not like that. Not in a romantic way. Even if she's pretty and talented, amazing and brilliant, even if her smile and laugh are beautiful, even if the way she gets angry is adorable… Even if she can do so much and she's so confident and bright and great and pushes me to do more and more. Even if her voice can give me more strength than the entire team while spiking… Even if I'm terribly happy everytime she's around, even if… my gaze is drawn to her everytime she enters the room… even if her voice is the only sound I hear… even if… even… It doesn't mean that I'm in love or anything!_

Asahi groaned to himself, not knowing what to do, or what to think, or how to feel – what even _was_ this feeling he felt? What even – how was he supposed to know if…

Too tired to think about it anymore – even if it kept going through his head nonstop – he changed his shoes and went into the class, directly sitting at his desk and letting his head fall on top of it. His forehead pressed against the cool table, he kept his eyes closed and tried to relax.

"Good morning, Minako-chan!"

His eyes opened at once and his head snapped up. She was here. Kohaku was in the room, her hair was shining under the sunlight and her eyes sparkled and she smiled happily at her friend as she greeted her. She turned her attention to him and he couldn't breathe anymore.

"Good morning, Asahi-san!" She said with a bright, beautiful smile.

His heart missed a beat and his entire body suddenly felt feverish. He stared at her a moment before remembering that he had to answer to her. He got up so fast his chair fell backwards and the few students in the classroom startled, looking back at him with wide eyes.

"G-good ningmor!" He exclaimed.

Silence.

He blushed in embarrassment.

"W-what?" Kohaku hesitated, flushed as well without quite knowing why.

"I-I meant…! Morning Good! Ninggood mor, good… uh, agh… GOOD MORNING!" He shouted.

Kohaku stared at him, leaning backwards a little with wide eyes. She glanced around hesitantly before looking back at Asahi, confused and… almost scared by his strange behavior.

"Y-yes… good morning…" She murmured.

The students glanced at Asahi who looked down, bowed to her for no reason then walked out of the classroom.

"What just happened?"

"What's wrong with Azumane?"

He heard the whispers but as soon as he was out of view, he ran to class four. He slid the door open so suddenly that the students of this classroom startled and several dropped whatever they were holding.

"SUGAAA!" Asahi shouted, making the third-year jump in alarm.

"Yes! What!" He exclaimed while Daichi stayed close, wondering what had happened to their Ace.

"Suga! Daichi!" Asahi yelled again.

"Y-yes, Asahi? W-what is it?" Daichi asked as they both dragged their friend away from the class.

Their Ace looked at them, cheeks red and eyes completely panicked, unable to talk, his hands moving awkwardly.

 _Oh_. Daichi and Suga thought at once, realizing _what_ had happened.

"I-I don't know what to do…!" He exclaimed, holding onto the Captain and almost crying.

"About what?" Sugawara asked – just to be sure, it was Asahi they were talking about, after all…

"K-Ko… Koha… Minamoto-san!" Asahi hissed, unable to even pronounce her name.

The Captain and Vice-Captain glanced at each other before smiling and sighing.

"It took you long enough."

"Finally."

"I thought you'd never realize it."

"I was considering forcing you two in a room so you'd finally talk."

Confused, Asahi glanced at his two friends.

"Y-you knew…?" He hesitated.

"Of course we knew! We'd have to be fools not to realize that you were head over heels for Kohaku-san!" Suga exclaimed, shaking his head.

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"That's something you're supposed to find out on your own, idiot!" Suga scolded instantly.

"Also, it was fun to see you struggle with yourself…" Daichi added while the light-haired young man nodded cheerfully.

"Daichi, you're not any better," Suga remarked with a side glance.

"Uh? What do you mean by that?" The Captain asked with a totally confused look on his face, making his friend sigh deeply.

Silence fell on them as more students were filling halls and classrooms. For a moment, nothing else seemed to exist but Asahi's sudden realization that he _was_ an idiot and his friends had been having the time of their lives watching him suffer this whole time. Then he looked up, a mix of dread and confusion in his eyes.

"I don't know what to do! What am I supposed to do?" He exclaimed, his wimping attitude back.

"Start by calming down. Honestly, is it that much of a deal? It won't change much between you two, you've always acted too friendly to be completely innocent…" Suga said with his hands on his hips.

Asahi was tempted to say that, _yes_ , realizing how he felt had _definitely_ made things change between Kohaku and him – _especially_ considering the way he had greeted her in the morning. If he was constantly in this state of mind from now on… how was he even _supposed_ to stand next to her and even less _talk_ to her?!

Before they could continue their discussion, though, the bell rang, reminding them that there was an entire day of class to live through.

"We'll discuss it later, try to survive until then!" Daichi said with an encouraging smile and a tap on the Ace's shoulder.

Asahi was left in the hall and he half-heartedly went back into his classroom, looking as far away as possible from Kohaku's direction. He was so confused that he didn't even notice the girl glancing at him from over her shoulder. Partly because he had definitely acted strange in the morning. And partly because… Kuroo's words still hung in her head.

" _You've never looked at me the way you look at him. You never said my name the way you're saying his…"_

She looked down at her notes, her pencil hanging above the paper without moving.

 _What am I supposed to do…?_ She wondered to herself.

Once the first day of class – during which, out of exhaustion and emotional trauma – Asahi slept through, was over, both Kohaku and Asahi glanced at each other. They flushed and looked away before going their own ways to their respective sports.

When Asahi arrived in the club's changing room, he was greeted by Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Daichi and Suga. The rest of the team still hasn't arrived yet.

"Asahi!" Nishinoya exclaimed brightly before freezing, "You look awful, what happened to you?"

The Ace's head hung low and Suga sighed.

"Noya, you're so blunt. Sweeten your words a little bit more. Asahi is going through a lot. He realized he's in love with Kohaku-san and doesn't know how to deal with it."

"Oooooh! Finally!" Noya exclaimed, tapping for encouragement his friend's shoulder, "Took you long enough to notice!"

"Y-you too?! Did everyone know?!" Asahi exclaimed.

The four members of the team present in the room nodded without hesitation.

Asahi turned around and hit his head against the wall, feeling desperate about absolutely _everything_.

"So! When will you ask her out?" Noya asked enthusiastically.

The poor overwhelmed Ace gasped and looked with wide, frightened eyes at the libero.

"A-a-ask her o-out?! W-what do you mean?! T-there is no way I ever could… could…!"

"Don't be such a wimp!"

"Noya, be nice with Asahi," Suga said while changing clothes.

"I'd never have the courage to…!"

Asahi's voice trailed off and he blinked.

" _You shouldn't tell her until she's over Kuroo otherwise, you'll make the same mistake he did."_

He still had no idea how to deal with _any_ of it. And he still didn't understand what had happened between Kuroo and Kohaku. But if Kozume's words were anything true… Asahi knew that neither he nor Kohaku were ready for _anything_.

"I can't." He said, his voice hanging in the air as more members greeted and came in.

The usual noise invaded his surroundings but somehow, the two other third-years and Noya heard him perfectly.

"Yes you can! You just need to man-up!" Noya exclaimed with his hands on his hips.

"No… I-I can't because… she's still not over Kuroo…" Asahi murmured sadly.

Suddenly remembering the events of the previous day, and mostly, how Kohaku and Tetsurou had behaved around each other, it fell on the three supporters that Asahi would never put himself between the two, whatever past there was between them. They understood that, kind-hearted as he was, Asahi would rather see Kohaku happy with another man than ever giving himself any chance. If they let him deal with it on his own (which was a bad idea if the rumors Suga and Daichi had heard from what had happened in the morning were true), he'd probably go to Kohaku the next morning and give her the advice to go back to Tetsurou. They glanced at each other while Asahi was forcing his limbs to move to change his clothes.

"There must be a way to find out how she truly feels about you, and about Kuroo…" Suga started absentmindedly.

"And a way for you to woo her heart," Noya added but Asahi didn't seem to listen to them.

"Didn't Kohaku-san mention a competition?" Daichi asked.

It was the moment Asahi decided to come back to life and listen. He blinked at his friends then nodded.

"She has preliminaries next week-end in Sendai, yes. Why?"

Daichi, Suga and Noya glanced at each other then grinned at Asahi who suddenly felt very tiny and powerless…

"Asahi, you don't have anything planned next week-end, right?" Suga asked with an overly-sweet voice.

"Time to play matchmakers!" Noya exclaimed which somehow convinced Asahi that he would _definitely never, ever_ have a chance with Kohaku.

* * *

 _Of course the part II is coming soon. I hope you're a little bit curious about Kohaku and Kuroo - at least a little bit?_

 _Also I had the idea of a fanfic for Bokuto. I know I also have to write about Oikawa but the latter... I'm still a bit stuck on how to write most of the story so... dunno..._

 _Tell me what you think! :D_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _May_


	10. Matchmakers – part II

_I don't know if it's reasonnable to keep posting new chapters but well. I can't help it. I want you to read it! Also, I couldn't choose only two quotes so... four of them!... ^^"_

 _Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites! It encourages me so much! :D (Also, I may or may not have had the funniest time of my writing life when it came to Asahi's post-realization-of-his-feelings effects! x) )_

 _ **Luxi (Guest)** : I'm glad you love the fanfic and I hope they all stay in characters and you'll keep loving what I write! :D_

 _**rheascarlet** : Thank you so much! It's too bad there aren't more fanfics with OC in Haikyuu but well, that's partly why I started writing this fanfic so... ^^_

 _ **chibi-no-baka** : Adorable is what I wanted to write so I'm glad! :D In the same time, with Asahi, it's hard not to have anything adorable. He makes everything adorable... :3_

 _ **sobasicallyme** : Your review touched me so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you! x) And yes, Kohaku is sooo lucky. Asahi and Kuroo definitely are the sexier, but Oikawa and Iwaizumi aren't far behind either. And Bokuto who is the sexy-dorky sort... And- I probably stop right now. Anyway! I'm glad you find Asahi and Kohaku cute! But now, after the cute and fluffy... time for the angst. *Kageyama's demonic smile on*_

* * *

FANFICTION

HAIKYUU! : From Evening to Dawn

CHAPTER X : Matchmakers – part II

" _Of all the words of mice and men, the saddest are, "It might have been."_

― **Kurt Vonnegut**

" _There are so many things that I want so badly to tell you but I just can't."_

― **Nina LaCour, Hold Still**

" _Our biggest regrets are not for the things we have done but for the things we haven't done"_

― **Chad Michael Murray**

" _We were never lovers, and we never will be, now. I do not regret that, however. I regret the conversations we never had, the time we did not spend together. I regret that I never told him that he made me happy, when I was in his company. The world was the better for his being in it. These things alone do I now regret: things left unsaid. And he is gone, and I am old."_

― **Neil Gaiman, The Sandman, Vol. 10: The Wake**

 _Saturday morning, House of the Azumane family_

Asahi stared at his three friends in bewilderment. He could already feel the sinking feeling of his life turning into a disaster as Daichi, Sugawara and Nishinoya looked up at him with massive, frightening grins.

"Asahi! Don't you have anything better to put on than that?!" Noya exclaimed staring at the clothes the Ace had on, the libero's casual clothes as bright and colorful as his personality was.

"I… I don't plan on going anywhere today so…" Asahi answered, his heart beating hollowly as he knew _way too well_ what they were planning.

The previous Monday, while Asahi was still struggling to come to terms with his feelings, his three friends, good-hearted as they were, decided that there was _no way_ Asahi would master the courage to:

1\. Talk to Kohaku-san ever again in his entire life or he'd make indistinguishable sounds with his mouth that wouldn't be anything _close_ to a conversation

2\. Tell her about _his_ feelings (DEFINITELY NOT HAPPENING ANYTIME SOON WITH ASAHI)

3\. Ask about _hers_ (he can't even imagine the _possibility_ …)

4\. Even _try_ to stand against Nekoma's Captain (he was way too scary for Asahi-the-wimp)

Of course, the trio wanted to take things into their own hands – after all, Kohaku wasn't with Kuroo anymore and she _obviously_ appreciated Asahi. The two most concerned were the two most oblivious.

When on Wednesday, Kohaku went to see Daichi and Suga and asked them if everything was all right with the Ace because:

1\. He kept avoiding her and making strange sounds

2\. The Ace had been taken to the infirmary for a fever…

3\. …that had stricken him suddenly after she had gone and tried to talk to him… (he was better now though)

It was the moment Daichi and Suga realized that Asahi wasn't dealing with his feelings as well as they had thought (so hopeful) – he wasn't dealing with it _at all_. Instead, he was a mess. Not only it was affecting his everyday-life, his school-life _and_ his relationship with Kohaku; but also his volleyball-life. Never before they had seen Asahi jump into the net (which was a disaster with his height) or receive a ball on his face (which was also a disaster when he started crying without controlling himself).

They had to take the matters into their own hands. So, knowing that Kohaku had preliminaries during the week-end, they decided to drag Asahi there, by force if necessary. After all, what was a better opportunity for him to show his feelings towards the young girl than encouraging her for her competition? Suga had added that Asahi had to support Kohaku the way she had done so with him and Karasuno during the match against Nekoma. Nishinoya had also mentioned that the most romantic setting to reveal his feelings would be to walk her back home, after she had won the competition obviously, and talk to her while the sun was setting in the background – Asahi wasn't able to listen anymore at this point.

These were so many reasons for the three friends to act, and so many reasons for Asahi to _not_ do anything they would say. And _yet_. Here they were. Standing at his door with their devilish grins.

"What are you talking about?! We're going to encourage Kohaku-senpai for her competition! _And_ you're going to tell her how you feel as well!" Noya exclaimed as if it was obvious.

"I won't tell her anything!" Asahi hissed in a low voice, his cheeks reddening despite his best intentions.

"Tell who what?"

Asahi jumped, shouting a strangled scream of fear and whipped around when he heard his mother who appeared in the doorway. She glanced at the three boys and smiled.

"Sawamura, Koushi, Yuu! It's been so long!" She exclaimed.

"Good morning, Mrs Azumane," Suga said with a gentle smile.

"Asahi didn't tell me you'd come – did you plan something today? Are you going somewhere?" She continued with her easy-going smile.

"N-no…" Her son answered, lifting up his hand but he was cut by the overwhelming personality of Nishinoya.

"We do actually! We're going to encourage a friend of ours for her competition then Asahi will–"

Jumping on his friend to force him to shut up by covering his mouth with his hand, Asahi looked up in the direction of his mother, but being too embarrassed to actually _look_ at her he stared at the door instead.

"T-then I-I w-will ask her notebook! H-history notebook!" He shouted, cheeks blushing.

Azumane Sakako stared with wide eyes at her son who had reacted so fast and so… strangely. Well, she wasn't even surprised. She knew him to be sweet and kind, and very, _very_ shy. When he started going for his 'wild' look, she laughed and let him do as he pleased because it was mostly a lot of fun to see him trying to appear 'wild'. And she hoped it'd give him some confidence. But really, the only moments when she had seen him confident was when he was playing volleyball – she had been devastated to know he wasn't going to club anymore after a defeat but didn't insist. It would do no good. And then, one day, he came back late (she had started worrying considering he was _constantly_ trying to look confident and wild, perhaps he had gone _too_ wild) with a smile on his face – the smile he had when going back from volleyball. It didn't take long for Asahi to open up and tell her about this new transferred girl who had convinced him to go back to the volleyball club. It wasn't hard to tell how he felt about her when his eyes sparkled and his smile was so big. She already loved the girl.

"This friend, is this Kohaku-chan?" Sakako asked with a tender smile.

Asahi startled and blushed even more, starting to move nervously around, looking at the sky, at the house, at the ground – all the while still keeping Noya against him with a hand on his mouth to keep him from talking. Asahi tried to talk but only whimpering sounds came out of his mouth as he tried to make words. Daichi and Suga, on the other hand, looked surprised that she'd know about Kohaku.

"Well!" Sakako exclaimed suddenly with a huge smile, "Go encourage her, and don't be late for this competition! Also, good luck, Asahi!"

"W-wait, mom–" he started.

Just as he lifted up his hand, she closed the door at his face. He stared at the door for a moment, his friends blinking then smiling.

"Your mother has a personality as overwhelming as usual, Asahi…" Suga noticed.

"If only you had taken more after her…" Daichi added with a sigh.

"She could be Nishinoya's mother," Suga continued.

Before Asahi could say anything, the door opened, his mother smiled at him then dropped his shoes and wallet on the ground before locking the door again.

"Well, looks like you're going with us anyway!" Noya said, pulling the Ace's hand away from his mouth.

After a few minutes during which Asahi tried to go back inside – the door remained closed –, they left. Asahi didn't have much of a choice anyway…

"Soooo… you talked to your mother about Kohaku-san?" Suga asked with a teasing grin.

Asahi startled and blushed, making his friends chuckle before a surprisingly serious expression appeared on his face.

"I… I did… a little… It's just…"

He sighed, closing his eyes before speaking up again:

"I can't stop thinking about her, she's always on my mind. Whether I'd want to talk about her or not… I can't help myself…" He murmured.

His friends stared at him with slightly widened eyes.

"Wow… you really are in love…" Noya commented, looking a little dumbfounded by his friend's honesty.

"Asahi! You sweet boy! I'm so proud of you!" Suga exclaimed, punching lightly (Asahi screamed of pain and surprise) his friend in his side.

"S-Suga! S-stop acting like my mother…!"

"Let's go take this train, so this boy can finally see his girlfriend," Daichi said.

"W-wait! S-she's not my…! And why…?! Argh!"

All four of them made their way to Sendai in the same gymnasium they knew so well for their own prefecture's competitions. Many people were going in and out the gymnasium, mostly young girls, dressed for the competition. Some were laughing, others looked terribly serious.

"T-there are a lot of people…" Asahi murmured, standing at the entrance, wobbling from one foot to another.

"Of course there are, it's a competition!" Noya exclaimed, "Come on! Let's get in before it gets too crowded!"

They took some steps forward before realizing that the Ace wasn't following them. He looked attached to the ground, unable to move, cheeks blushed and glancing around nervously.

"M-maybe I shouldn't have come… I-it's not like I'm family, or a big friend, or anything… S-she probably doesn't…" He hesitated, fumbling with his hands anxiously.

Frowning, Nishinoya opened his mouth to start yelling – he was starting to get seriously annoyed by his friend's whimpering and wimpy attitude – but Daichi put a hand on his shoulder and shook lightly his head as Suga sighed and spoke up:

"Asahi. Whether she likes you or not doesn't matter for the moment. What matters is that you came all the way here to encourage her, whether she knows it or not. What matters is how _you_ feel…"

The setter came and put an arm around his friend's shoulders – despite him being much taller.

"You don't have to force yourself to anything, you don't have to scream her name during the competition, you don't have to talk to her after, you don't have to tell her about your feelings…"

Noya made a face and whispered 'sunset' but Daichi elbowed him to turn him silent.

"You're here because you like her and for no other reason. So don't be scared of how you feel."

"S-Suga…" Asahi whispered with a little smile.

"Now, come on! Noya is right, we'll never get seats if we don't go in now! Plus, you can take all the time the two of you needs, I mean, it's not like her ex-boyfriend will come bother you or anything!"

The four moved forward and Asahi chuckled nervously at the idea.

"Y-yeah, you're right, he's in Tokyo anyway…"

He bumped into someone tall and blinked.

"Sorry, I–!" He hissed, freezing completely while his heart went wild and all color disappeared from his face.

Suga, Daichi and Noya looked just as shocked at the young man Asahi had just bumped into when he slowly turned around, smirking as he recognized the people.

"Oh?" Kuroo Tetsurou said, looking down at Asahi smugly, "I see we're not the only ones who came here, right, Kenma?" Kuroo said as the tiny setter from Nekoma looked up from his playstation to greet quickly Karasuno's teammates.

"K-Ku-Kur… Ahgh!" Asahi started, unable to make words while Nekoma's third-year smirked at his reaction.

"I didn't know Kohaku would have had her Karasuno's cheerleaders as well."

"W-what's with this timing…?!" Suga whispered, more to himself than anyone, glancing at a frightened and frozen on spot Asahi.

The two cats and the four ravens faced each other in front of Sendai's gymnasium, shocked and surprised to find each other so easily, with such a terrible timing and for, _obviously_ , the same reasons…

"Y-you're here for Kohaku-san?" Asahi asked with a weaker voice than he intended.

Kuroo turned towards him, making the poor Ace startle.

"Of course. You too, right?" He said as if it was obvious.

Asahi looked down at his wriggling hands. Silence fell upon them.

"So!" Daichi exclaimed after the atmosphere became too heavy, he clapped his hands as he usually did as a Captain, "How about we enter?"

Without a word, the six young men moved into the gymnasium, a heavy silence upon them. Suga and Daichi glanced at each other worriedly then at Asahi who was looking as far away from Kuroo as possible. The latter was talking quietly to his setter who barely talked back, busy playing his videogame. And Nishinoya had a grin so big it seemed to cross his face from one ear to another – he was overexcited, partly for Asahi coming here today, partly for meeting Kuroo (what better way to encourage Asahi to make a move than when his rival was here) and because he was at a _martial arts' competition…!_

Kuroo was apparently used to this sort of competitions and took care of guiding the Karasuno boys into the seats. Many families and teams were here, discussing, but the most impressive was to see the gymnasium used for something else than volleyball. Downwards, they could see many tatamis disposed for the fighting. Some people had various weapons, others were warming-up in different ways. All the people participating were young girls wearing Chinese traditional outfits composed of black wushu shoes, pants and shirts of various colors.

"Woooow! This is SO cool!" Noya exclaimed, leaning over the rail and jumping dangerously high.

"Noya, don't be so loud," Daichi scolded, pulling him backwards to avoid creating a fuss.

"It's so impressive…" Suga murmured with a smile, looking at everyone.

"So many girls!" Noya added, leaning forward once again despite his Captain holding him back – Noya was way too strong if girls were around.

Kuroo laughed to himself, hands in pockets and grinning at the Karasuno's boys.

"Aaah, youth…" He said to himself, raising his eyebrows nonchalantly.

He was used to Kenma's silence but he was surprised that the Karasuno Ace still hadn't said much. Asahi's lips were slightly open in awe and his eyes sparkled as he took in his surroundings.

"Swords! Look, they're using swords! This is so cool! Oh! Look there! Nunchaku! Ooooh! Chains!"

"Does Kohaku do all of that?" Suga asked Asahi, looking slightly worried at the variety of weapons and fighting these people could do.

"Of course not, everyone has a specialty," Kuroo intervened, walking next to them, "Like you are a setter or a wing-spiker – they choose what they like most and are most comfortable with. Kohaku uses several weapons so I don't know what she'll compete with today. Also, she fights one-on-one. Once again, I don't know the details?" He said with a shrug.

"Some competitions are already going on over there," Noya said pointing a finger at their left.

Some girl was using a sword, jumping and swinging it around in what look like a deadly dance in front of a jury who was writing down notes.

"Do you see Kohaku somewhere?" Daichi asked curiously, looking all around the mass of people, everyone glancing around to find the girl – even Kenma who had abandoned temporarily his playstation.

"There," Asahi said quickly, pointing towards the tatamis where competitions were already taking place.

"Ooooh, so she's using the sword this year!" Kuroo said with a grin.

"I don't know what to think about the fact that she knows how to manipulate a sword…" Daichi commented despite himself.

"She also uses sabre, spear and staff," Kenma added, coming closer to look at the competition.

"Impressive…" Suga murmured.

The jury gave the results of the girl and some applauded.

"It's Kohaku's turn," Kenma said, bringing all the boys' attention to what was happening.

The jury called a number and Kohaku showed it before saluting and going onto the tatami, her stance and steps firm and dangerous. Her clothes were a silky golden with a red dragon in the back, her hair braided tightly.

"KOHAKU-SENPAI!" Nishinoya shouted for encouragement.

But the girl didn't react.

"Oh? She didn't hear?" He hesitated, about to scream louder.

"No, she's focused," Asahi answered, his heart beating faster.

She was staring right ahead, frowning lightly but looking peaceful. Her eyes… her amber eyes shone so bright it looked like melting gold ready to turn into flames.

Suddenly, she started moving, swinging the sword around as if it was a part of her own body. She was jumping and spinning, sometimes slowly, sometimes with a speed that made her moves blur. She was demonstrating a deadly dance, any hit would be fatal but it was made with such speed and delicacy that anyone dying from such a wound would be grateful to die from the hands of such a beautiful creature…

Kuroo and Kenma weren't surprised by her skills or beauty – it wasn't the first time they were seeing her perform, after all. But the Karasuno's boys were watching with wide eyes and mouth, in awe at what she was truly capable of. Asahi had seen her fighting off these three boys at the beginning of the year, and the three others had all watched fighting movies. But it was nothing next to what she was truly capable of. It was nothing next to her true self she was demonstrating at the moment.

Once she was done, they breathed out a breath they haven't noticed they were holding and after a short moment, the result from the jury was announced. Many cheered and applauded, including the two Nekoma boys, followed soon by the Karasuno ones.

"Is this a good result?" Nishinoya asked Kuroo.

"Yes! I think she just beat her own record!"

"She'll probably win this year's preliminaries," Kenma added with a tiny smile.

He glanced up at his black-haired friend who was smiling proudly. No one else seemed to notice Kuroo's expression.

Asahi looked back at Kohaku who was being congratulated by her coach. Her smile was big and her eyes shone beautifully. He had seen her smile many times for many reasons: to hide her embarrassment, out of joy or amusement… but she had never had such a radiant smile…

"She's beautiful…"

Realizing he had spoken outloud when everyone turned sharply towards him, Asahi blushed and looked around all the while panicking, moving his arms around.

"I-I mean…! S-she never smiled like that a-and she's very proud and, and also… her outfit…! Golden and the dragon and–"

His rambling was interrupted by Kuroo's sudden chuckle. Everyone turned towards him as he jerked his head backwards, laughing loudly. Asahi blushed harder before Tetsurou looked back at him:

"You're not wrong! She's the most beautiful when she does martial arts! And… it's not for nothing that she's called the 'Golden Dragon'…" He added, glancing back tenderly at the girl, making Asahi freeze in shock to see such an expression.

Everyone looked back at Kohaku except Asahi who was staring at Kuroo, understanding that… he was still in love with her…

"The Golden Dragon… So coool!" Noya exclaimed with his eyes sparkling.

"It fits her perfectly, with her light hair and eyes," Suga said with a smile.

Kenma and Daichi nodded in consent as Asahi looked back at the girl, his heart beating hollowly. He knew she cared about Kuroo, and the latter was… he obviously cared and was still in love. Asahi felt an incredible sadness within him but he couldn't but smile. He had never had a chance, after all… Asahi smiled softly, his heart beating warmly in his chest. He was glad he had come. He was glad he got to see Kohaku so happy and bright, at least once…

Without anyone noticing, Testurou glanced at Asahi, a look of incredulity dawning on his face. He watched carefully Karasuno's Ace and mostly, the way he looked at Kohaku. He was looking at her as if she was his sun…

The rest of the day, the six boys half-watched the preliminaries and half-discussed. Asahi and Tetsurou didn't talk to each other and kept their distance but there was no bitterness or hard feeling in the atmosphere. They would all watch and encourage Kohaku when she was competing. But after watching some other people competing, they realized that she wasn't the only good one participating today.

Still, when came the moment of Kohaku's one-on-one fight against another girl, she didn't seem worried. She still had this amazing focus and hard gaze. The two girls were wearing protection on their heads and boxing gloves. Kohaku had red protection while the other girl had black ones.

The referee whistled the beginning of the fight. The two girls turned around each other for a short while before the black girl attacked with a punch. Kohaku avoided it easily and tried to hit back but the black girl jumped away quickly. They exchanged a few hits of punches and kicks but even the Karasuno and Nekoma boys could tell that they were both holding back. Suddenly, Kohaku threw her leg and kicked the girl in the stomach before adding two more kicks, against the shoulder and thigh. The referee whistled and the girls parted ways.

"What is it? What's happening?" Noya asked curiously, not understanding why the fight should stop.

"One minute of fighting and thirty seconds of pause. That's the rule. Then they go for another round and the one who gets the best results wins." Kuroo explained calmly.

Once the girls started their fight again, the girl in black attacked way faster and more ferociously than before. Kohaku didn't seem to have any difficulty fighting back and as soon as her opponent showed signs of exhaustion, she attacked. Fast and nimble, she kicked, punched and jump-kicked with ease. The whistle rang and without much surprise, Kohaku won.

"She's frightening…" Suga commented.

"She's so cool!" Noya exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly.

Not long later, Kohaku fought another girl. This time, she was of equal level as Kohaku and during the first part of the fighting, Kohaku struggled more. On the second part, the girl even managed to punch her in the face and despite the protection on the head, it must have hurt. Then, she threw her knee in Kohaku's side who fell on one knee.

At this point, Asahi was about to pass out from fear and the others were tense from watching their friend being beaten.

Kohaku didn't let herself being beaten so easily though because she rolled away from her opponent. From the ground, still being on one knee, she threw her leg towards the opponent's ones who stumbled backwards. Kohaku quickly continued and kicked her in the throat, throwing her backwards on the ground just as the whistle resonated and she straightened.

"Waaah… that was even scarier…!" Suga exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side," Daichi said.

"You don't want to be on her bad side, yeah…" Kuroo said with an expression that screamed ' _believe me, I've been on her bad side and it's worse than what your imagination could ever think of.'_

In the end, Kohaku, despite being out of breathe and hurt, won against this girl as well – her technique was better.

They watched Kohaku drink water, she grabbed her bag and after a few words with her coach, they walked out of the gymnasium.

"Looks like she's done for today, let's go see her!" Kuroo exclaimed, already turning to leave.

The others followed him, commenting on the competition they had watched today even if they didn't know much about martial arts.

They waited in the hall for Kohaku to come and when she approached, she was in deep conversation with her coach. Her lip was cut and a little swollen from the punch she had received earlier. She had taken off her Chinese tunic and was walking with just her black sports bra – if it made Asahi blush terribly while Kuroo and Noya grinned in appreciation – they all lost smiles and paled when they noticed the reason why she wasn't wearing her tunic: her side was already purple and Kohaku was holding a package of ice against the bruised skin.

Kohaku looked up and froze, her eyes widening when she saw all the boys waiting for her. They grinned and waved at her. She turned to her coach, said goodbye then they both parted ways, Kohaku going to her friends.

"What are you all doing here?" She asked but she couldn't help but smile as she looked at all of them.

"We came to watch you!" Noya exclaimed excitedly.

She looked particularly surprised to see Kuroo and Kenma and stared at them a little longer.

"You two came all the way from Tokyo?"

"I wouldn't miss your competition, after all," Testurou answered with his usual playful smile.

She smiled but her gaze was quickly drawn back to Asahi. Her smile changed, it became softer, truer and everyone seemed to disappear from the world as she stared up at him.

"You came too?" She murmured.

"Y-yes… you… You were amazing…" He said sheepishly, flushing, wiggling his hands nervously.

She flushed and looked down in embarrassment, Testurou watching them with his hands in his pockets. Daichi quickly came into the conversation and the bubble of love and happiness that had started to form around Kohaku and Asahi disappeared.

"You are very skilled, it was truly incredible to see you fight so intensely! I hope you'll win the next step of the competition, you deserve it, Kohaku-san."

They discussed light-heartedly for a moment until a chuckle coming from behind Kohaku made her freeze. Everyone turned around and looked at another competitor.

Immediately, the atmosphere changed: Kohaku frowned, a dangerous aura around her; Kuroo became tense; Kenma looked away, intimidated; and if the Karasuno's boys didn't seem to understand what was really going on, they could feel the electricity in the air. Asahi felt his blood go cold from the sudden fear he felt just looking at this new girl.

She had shoulder-length dark hair and little, piercing, black eyes. Her outfit was all in shades of green and she was huge. She was tall – about the same height as Suga (which made him feel even more insecure about his height) and big. Her shoulder were broad and her entire body screamed muscles. She was the depiction of the word 'tough'.

"Kishi." Kohaku said, clenching her teeth, her gaze turning cold.

"Minamoto." The girl said back with a side-grin, "So it _is_ true. You've moved in to this lost countryside."

"You came all the way here to encourage me? How sweet." Kohaku said but her tone expressed so much bitterness that all the boys took a step behind.

"Huh. Don't think so high of yourself. I need you in Tokyo to get crushed." Kishi spat back, her eyes shining viciously.

"Don't think so _low_ of me – _I_ will be the one crushing you, Kishi! I'll beat you up so hard that even your own mother won't be able to recognize you!" Kohaku hissed furiously, making the boys behind her quiver in fear – after today they had _no doubt_ she'd put this threat to execution _brilliantly_.

"You can try, but it looks to me like you've already lost…" She answered, chuckling and glancing at the girl's injuries.

Kohaku frowned even more, already knowing that when they'll face each other, Kishi will aim for her weakened side.

"See you in Tokyo, Minamoto! Train hard, I wouldn't want the fight to be _too_ easy!" Kishi exclaimed, turning around and waving at the light-haired girl.

They watched her leave just as Kohaku clenched her teeth and fists, the pain in her side completely forgotten as fury took over. Flames seemed to rise around her as she glared daggers at the back of the green-clad girl leaving calmly.

"W-who was that girl?" Suga asked hesitantly.

"She was scary…" Asahi whimpered, trembling.

"Kishi Midori," Kenma answered from behind Kuroo's back, "This girl is the scariest person I've ever met."

Asahi nodded vigorously to agree as Kuroo's frown became worse.

"If Karasuno and Nekoma are destined rivals, then Kishi and Kohaku are as well. From the beginning, they've always met at every competition. Kohaku has technique but Kishi is vicious."

Asahi blinked, recalling what Kohaku had told him the day she had pushed him back towards volleyball.

" _It was my first fight, real fight, and there was this girl who had so many more years of experience than me._ _The only thing I remember is hearing the whistle to begin then being on the ground. She had…_ crushed _me…!"_

Back then, was she referring to this Kishi Midori?

"I'm going to defeat her for the third consecutive year and then, she'll have no choice but shut up!" Kohaku hissed with clenched fists, back into the conversation.

"This girl…" Asahi hesitated, watching carefully Kohaku trying to calm herself down.

She met his eyes and seemed to understand what he was silently asking. She sighed, her shoulder going down as she finally relaxed a little bit.

"Yes, she's the one who crushed me on my first competition. Ever since, we've faced each other every year. I've been winning for the last two years but…"

She bit her lower lip worriedly, her bag of ice going to press against her side once again.

"I had underestimated the level of the girls of the Miyagi prefecture. I thought it'd be easier than that and now…"

"You'll beat her! I'm sure you will!" Noya piped in, "You were so strong and amazing today, you can only win! Right, Asahi?"

"Ah, y-yes…"

She looked with surprised eyes at the two boys before smiling softly to the six young men.

"Thank you… _All_ of you, for… coming here. It means a lot for me…" She murmured, looking at each and every boy before her gaze stopped on Asahi.

He smiled at her tenderly but she looked away quickly. Not understanding her reaction, he watched her curiously but she seemed to ignore him.

"Tetsurou, Kenma, I will get you something considering you went all the way from Tokyo."

"No need," Kenma answered.

Kuroo didn't answer but saw the look in Kohaku's eyes. She wanted to talk to them.

"Aaaah! I'm famished!" He exclaimed suddenly.

Kenma narrowed his eyes at him but didn't say a thing. Karasuno's boys watched the strange exchange and they all came out of the gymnasium before going their own ways: the four Karasuno's boys went back to the station to go to their own home (despite Noya elbowing Asahi who kept ignoring him) and Kohaku took the two Nekoma boys to a café. They took some food and chatted about the Nekoma's volleyball team and life in Tokyo before starting to walk back to the station so they could catch their train.

Kenma was playing on his playstation all the while walking, followed by Kohaku and Testurou who were side by side, like parents watching their troublesome kid.

"I thought back to what you told me the other day," Kohaku suddenly said, making sure Kenma didn't hear a thing.

Tetsurou made a sound to make her know he had heard but didn't say a thing, hands in his pockets.

"I… I understand what you said and I don't know what will happen to me, or… or between Asahi and I… but… the next time I fall in love… I will remember your words and… not be a complete fool."

After a short moment, Kuroo stopped in his tracks, followed closely by the young girl. She looked up at him. His expression was dark and sad, slightly bitter.

"You've moved on, uh…" He murmured before shaking slightly his head, "I can't believe it. A few weeks away from me and you're… _brighter_ than you ever were with me. Was this really so wrong us being together?" He asked more to himself than Kohaku, sounding hard.

He lowered his head, thinking back to everything that happened between them in the year they were together. Thinking back to everything that _didn't_ happen. Everything that wasn't but could have been. If only they had talked, if only they had opened up and trusted… If only…

"I'm seriously starting to think that you never liked me." He said with a cold voice.

Kohaku's lips trembled, her heart beating harder in her chest, painfully. She wanted to talk but she had no voice – she could never say what she wanted with Tetsurou…

"Did you even cry when…" He started, his voice breaking despite himself.

He lowered his head until his expression of pain was hidden. His eyes were closed tightly, fighting back the angry tears that were threatening to make him break.

Kohaku stared at him, at his broken heart and expression. He deserved better. She couldn't help but think back on his words, these words that sounded so true from him but… but it stung her so much.

" _I'm seriously starting to think that you never liked me."_

" _Did you even cry when…"_

She lowered her head, thinking back on the year she had spent with him.

* * *

 _OK! So the Tetsu-Kohaku chapters are arriving next! In theory, the four next chapters all happen in flashback and will talk about their relationship and everything that happened. Angst is slowly going to start coming. Then, after these past-chapters, there will be more angst. Still, the cute and fluffy will remain - it's Asahi's story after all. He is the definition of cute and fluffy._

 _For Asahi's mother, I sort of invented her. I don't think we ever see her in the manga (or any parent for that matter. Where are all of these young children's parents seriously?) and I didn't find any information. I made her overwhelming and happy-go-lucky because I think it would be a good balance with Asahi's shy personality - and also, he miraculously manages to handle Noya's hyped personality so he must be used to this in some way...? For the kung-fu competition. I did some researches, but it was hard finding informaiton or having a real feeling of how things go considering I've never been to a martial arts' competition. I sort of improvised and I'm not sure whether or not the few rules I found actually happen in Japan? I don't know a thing about martial arts in Japan and the competitions over there so...?_

 _Anyway, we're getting to the part I was impatient to get at: Tetsurou and Kohaku! :D_

 _NEXT CHAPTER : SOMETHING NEW_

 _Tell me what you think! :D_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _May_


	11. Something New

_Thank you for the follows and favorites! :D_

 _This chapter is the beginning of Kuroo ad Kohaku - there should be three more flashback chapters about them. :)_

 _ **rheascarlet** : I usually update soon when there are reactions,so... ^^" It's true that Kohaku and Kuroo still care for each other and just like you said, no matter how much you try, sometimes it just doesn't work out..._

 _ **chibi-no-baka** : It's true it's a Asahi fic but, I'd say it's also a bit of a Kuroo-fic. At the beginning, I didn't think he'd have much of a role, he was just here to spice things up being the ex-boyfriend from the rival team. But in the end... I'm so attached to him that it was hard to keep him at bay so... he became much more important, and his history with Kohaku, than was initially planned. And don't worry, Asahi will man up at some point! ;)_

 _ **sobasicallyme** : I'm glad you thought the alst chapter as good! And I'm feeling guilty for Kuroo. He is going to go through so much happiness and pain..._

* * *

FANFICTION

HAIKYUU! : From Evening to Dawn

CHAPTER XI : Something New

" _Change is the end of something you know and the beginning of something else that you don't know. Something new that holds opportunities."_

― **Kholoud Yasser**

" _Love, like everything else in life, should be a discovery, an adventure, and like most adventures, you don't know you're having one until you're right in the middle of it."_

― **E.A. Bucchianeri, Brushstrokes of a Gadfly**

 _About a year and a half ago, Tokyo…_

Kuroo Tetsurou grinned as he walked into his friend's classroom, Kozume Kenma.

"Kenma!" He called, "Time for club practice!" He exclaimed joyfully.

The young boy looked up, slightly annoyed and got up, finishing to put his books in his bag. The second and first years started to make their way towards the gymnasium of Nekoma High-School. It was the first day of volleyball practice for the first-years and Kuroo had waited over a year to have his friend with the rest of the team, constantly praising his skills as a setter. Kenma was introduced to Kai Nobuyuki, wing spiker and Yaku Morisuke, libero – good friends of Kuroo and in the same year.

At the end of practice, Kenma's skills had been proved to all despite his shyness and the disdainful attitude from the third-years towards him. Yamamoto Taketora and Fukunaga Shohei were both promising athletes as well.

"It looks like this year we have a lot of new great members," Yaku said with a smile to his friends.

"I told you Kenma was an amazing setter!" Kuroo exclaimed with his usual grin.

"Yes, yes, you've kept repeating it nonstop for over a year and during the entirety of practice…" Kai sighed, "He does manage to toss good balls, though. I'd love to see what we could do with him."

"Great things, I'm sure!"

"You act like a proud father…" Kai remarked.

Tetsurou laughed and once the gymnasium was clean, he waited for Kenma to come out of the changing room so they would go back home together.

"So, what did you think of your first day of practice?" Tetsurou asked excitedly the first-year who was already playing a game on his phone, not watching where he was walking.

"Not much. It's the usual."

"Aren't you a little bit excited to be practicing in Nekoma's volleyball team?"

"You're the one who filled the member inscription paper. I didn't even know about it until you told me I was accepted and I had to come today…" Kenma continued, lifting up his head to throw an annoyed glare at his friend who laughed.

"Well, we need someone like you. What about the other first-years? I saw you were staying away from them, you need to socialize."

"…They were too loud."

"You… really…" Kuroo sighed as the shorter boy looked back down at his phone, focusing only on it.

They arrived at the train station and climbed into the train, sitting on the seats that were back to the window. Even if Kenma seemed like he didn't listen or care about Kuroo, the latter knew that playing games was his passion and that if he were to talk, Kenma would listen. They were used to behaving like that around each other. Still, Kuroo was glad he wouldn't be traveling in the train all alone from now on.

His gaze was attracted by a black sports bag landing on the ground and a girl sitting right in front of him. She was listening to some music and had unusual hair: an amber shade, braided in her back. Her eyes were of the same shade of warm gold. She was lovely and Tetsurou's heart missed a beat despite his will. Mostly, he noticed that she was wearing the girl uniform from Nekoma, but he couldn't recall her. She took out a book and started reading. Sensing a gaze on her, she looked up and her eyes met Kuroo's. They stared for less than a second before she glanced back at her book. He kept looking, half-hoping she would look back and after a little while, she glanced sheepishly at him. As soon as their eyes met again, she lifted up her book and didn't look at him another time, probably embarrassed to have been caught staring – though he had been staring first.

Testurou elbowed lightly Kenma who looked up at him as he nodded towards the girl hidden behind his book.

"Do you know her? Is she a first-year?" He asked in a low voice.

Kenma glanced quickly at the girl but he couldn't see her well. Too tired to think he looked back at Kuroo with a pointed look.

"Aaah right… I shouldn't have asked you of all people. You probably don't even know who is sitting next to you anyway…"

Kenma gave him a _"if you know that why do you ask"_ look before focusing – again – on his phone game. Kuroo looked at the girl, hoping she'd be curious enough to try to catch a look at him another time but she was determined to ignore his existence. She got up and went out of the train two stations before him and not once she even acknowledged him – which only drove Tetsurou even more curious.

Two days later, in the train after practice, while Kenma was yawning from exhaustion, Tetsurou – who was about to talk to him – froze as he saw the same amber-haired girl sitting in front of him. She didn't seem to notice him during the journey and it was only when she stood up to get out of the train that she glanced very quickly at him. It had been so fast that he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been staring – he wasn't being a creep, really, he was just curious.

Once again, two days later, she was sitting in front of him and not a word was shared. Only a glance from afar. The next week, once again, three times, they sat in front of each other until the glancing and staring didn't feel creepy or uncomfortable anymore. While Kenma was happily playing games in a restful silence, Kuroo would stare at the amber girl who would glance at him, sometimes. It wasn't hard to understand that she was practicing some kind of sports – she always looked tired and a bit sweaty, just like him after volleyball and she was carrying this big and heavy bag. Kuroo knew it wasn't a club activity, otherwise he would see her everyday. He became so used to see her sit in front of him that when came the day she was supposed to be here, and wasn't, he spent the entire journey grumpy to the point that even Kenma noticed it.

The next day, Kuroo was waiting for Kenma outside of the changing room while discussing with Kai. They were a bit away from the main buildings of the high-school but students were still walking around after classes.

His eyes caught a glimpse of gold and as he turned around, he was surprised to see the amber girl. Her hair shone brighter and lighter in the sun but now he recognized her. She was walking calmly but with a determined look on her face.

Without realizing it, his lips opened and he followed her with his gaze.

"Earth to Kuroo?"

He jumped and turned back towards Kai who had risen an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Kuroo asked hesitantly.

"You looked lost in thoughts. Is there something on your mind?" His friend asked.

Once again, without realizing it, Kuroo turned around and looked at the girl who was walking further and further away from him.

"Why do you stare at Minamoto-san?" Kai asked, blinking.

"That's her name? Wait – you _know_ her?" Kuroo asked, turning his attention back to his teammate.

"Yeah, she's in my class. Minamoto Kohaku. I'm surprised you never heard of her before…"

"Why? Is she famous or something?" Tetsurou continued, raising an eyebrow.

Kai seemed to hesitate, putting a hand behind his neck in slight embarrassment.

"Not exactly… She's… not the sort of girl you'd want to befriend."

"Why not?" Kuroo asked, this time frowning lightly.

Once again, Kai didn't seem to know how to answer and he finally simply shrugged his shoulders.

"She does martial arts – kung-fu, I believe. I've heard she attacked several people just to train. Even teachers are scared of her and that's why they never punished her. Now, she just keeps to herself and glares at anyone who would approach her. Honestly, she just scares me…"

As to prove his point, he shivered a little. Tetsurou blinked, he had a hard time imagining this girl, looking so nice and innocent, being able to fight and having such a behavior.

The next day, at lunch, Tetsurou went into Kai's classroom.

"Kai! Let's go eat lunch together with Yaku. I want Kenma to fit in with the rest of the team so he'll join us!" He exclaimed as he arrived.

Kai didn't seem to mind and after grabbing his bento, he followed Kuroo. This latter glanced around, his gaze immediately drawn to the beautiful light-haired girl at the back of the class. Minamoto Kohaku was sitting next to the window, chin in the palm of her hand and staring at the outside with a hard look. She seemed lonely.

After practice this day, Tetsurou and Kenma sat in the train at their usual seats and not long after, Minamoto Kohaku sat just in front of Kuroo. Their eyes met and they stared for a short while. Kuroo grinned and the train shook as it started moving, it made the girl startle and she quickly averted her eyes from the volleyball player and took her book. Tetsurou smiled to himself, glad he had made her react like that.

He and Kenma exchanged a few words but as usual, Kenma would be too tired to focus on more than his game – though, even if he wasn't tired, he wouldn't care much about anything else. Kuroo had noticed that he seemed more and more annoyed for practice and kept trying to skip it – he suspected the way the third-years were bossing the kitten around. They kept saying he was weak and it probably affected Kenma more than he let it show.

Lost in his thoughts, Tetsurou suddenly realized he was being stared at. He looked up and caught Minamoto-san staring at him. Being caught on act, she startled and hid behind her book. Tetsurou couldn't help but chuckle in a low voice, lifting up his hand in front of his mouth to try to hide his chuckle. Kenma glanced at him curiously, not understanding what was happening. Tetsurou stared at Kohaku who slowly glanced back from behind her book, her eyes wide and sparkling. He grinned and winked playfully at her. At once, she blushed and hid again behind her book. His smile grew bigger, feeling a warm feeling in his chest as he held back his amused chuckle.

When she left the train, his gaze trailed her and she glanced over his shoulder at him, cheeks still a little flushed.

 _A few days later…_

"Kenma, hurry up, we're going to be late!" Kuroo exclaimed, hurrying in the halls and dragging his friend behind him.

"It's your fault for going after me…" He mumbled back, trying to disappear into the ground.

"It's your fault for trying to skip practice another time!" Tetsurou snapped back, frowning at his friend who startled and looked down, "Sorry… I didn't mean to yell…" He apologized, feeling guilty.

"I don't want to go to practice… I don't want to play volleyball anymore."

Shocked, Tetsurou opened wide eyes at his friend who moved his hands anxiously.

"What? Why?"

Kenma nervously looked around, hanging his head until his hair fell in front of him, hiding him from view.

"I don't want to, that's all…"

Tetsurou didn't know what to do. He knew that Kenma found volleyball amusing enough to practice it since Junior High, but he also knew that pushing him too far would do no good.

"Is it because of the third-years?" He asked, making the blond haired boy jump before nodding sheepishly, "They won't be here forever. After the Inter-High, they'll probably leave. Are you _really_ going to give up on volleyball just because of them?"

Kenma fidgeted nervously, pulling at his black sweater with slightly trembling hands. Everyone in the hall had stopped to look at the scene, Kenma felt more and more uncomfortable and Kuroo was pressing him for answers, frowning at him, annoyed by his cowardly behavior.

"If you give up so easily, then perhaps they're right and you shouldn't play volleyball."

After these words, Kuroo turned around and left the hall, hurrying for practice. He had felt so much anger and annoyance within him when he had realized that despite all these years of playing together, Kenma didn't like volleyball enough to try a bit more. That he still preferred loneliness and video games than his friend and teammates.

He was walking angrily towards the changing room, knowing that the rest of the team had started practice. He was so focused on his own thoughts that he didn't hear someone calling for him.

"Hey!"

He kept walking, fists clenched.

"Hey, black-haired boy! Bed hair!"

Kuroo froze and whipped around instantly.

"What did you just–"

His voice trailed off and he opened wide eyes when he saw Minamoto Kohaku standing a few meters behind him after having run to him. She didn't look bothered by the way she had just called him and she didn't seem disturbed by the way he had just snapped at her. The way she stared at him defiantly and coldly… Perhaps Kai was right and she _was_ dangerous.

"You are…" He hesitated but she didn't let him finish.

"I think your friend is really hurt."

Tetsurou thought again of Kenma. There had been a bit of a crowd around them when he had started yelling – it wasn't that loud but for Kenma, it must have been terrible – and Tetsurou hadn't been careful. He knew Kenma wasn't comfortable in a crowd or whenever attraction was drawn to him. What an idiot. Immediately feeling regretful, Kuroo bit his lower lip angrily but once again, Minamoto didn't look bothered by his temper.

"I'm pretty sure he was about to cry before he ran off. I don't know where he went but…"

Tetsurou looked back at her and opened his lips to answer but another voice rose in his back.

"Kuroo! You're late!"

"C-coach Naoi…" He started, remembering the practice.

"What are you waiting for?! Go get changed! We have a practice match tomorrow and we need to practice!"

"But Kenma is–"

Coach Naoi frowned, not really out of anger or annoyance, but rather impatience – and stress. He was the new coach of the Nekoma's team and it was the first practice match they'd have this year and he wanted his team ready.

"If Kenma is skipping practice again, then let him! We don't need half-hearted people here."

Not knowing what to do because he had to go to practice but he was also worried for his friend, Kuroo hesitated.

"Hurry up!" Naoi exclaimed one last time before going back into the gymnasium.

Kuroo clenched his fists and jaw before turning back to Minamoto, opening his lips without quite knowing what to say but she talked first.

"Go practice, it's important for you and your team, right?"

"But–"

"I'll find your friend and make sure he's all right. I'm good at tracking people."

And before he had any other word, she turned around and ran. Kuroo was still hesitant but another call from Coach Naoi forced him to change and hurry to the gymnasium. He thought back to Minamoto Kohaku. She had gone after him to tell him that Kenma was hurt and because he was worried about him, she went after Kenma.

"What sort of person is good at tracking people…" He mumbled to himself while warming up.

As soon as practice was over, Kuroo ran to the changing room and checked his phone. He was surprised to see a message from Kenma. It was only a short indication _"Near the bridge, on the stairs"_ and without a word, he grabbed his bag and ran to the place he knew. It was where he had found Kenma the last two times he had skipped practice – there was no one going over there, except a few pigeons or cats.

 _What happened? It doesn't sound like Kenma to send messages like that. Was it Minamoto-san? How did she find him? Why did she do that?_

As he arrived near the bridge, just as the sun was setting, he saw the figure of his friend sitting on the stairs. Kuroo was surprised to see, a few steps higher, Minamoto-san sitting.

 _So she_ did _find him…_ He thought to himself, a little impressed.

Hearing his steps, she turned around and got up. As she approached him, she looked up with her usual, blank expression.

"I hope you'll talk to him more calmly this time." She said.

Before Kuroo had time to assess what it was about, she left, leaving the two boys alone under the sunset.

"Kenma," he called, approaching the silent boy.

The black-haired boy startled at the voice and slowly, hesitantly, turned around and looked up at him, eyes watery. Sighing, Kuroo sat next to him.

"I'm sorry for saying what I said earlier. It was stupid of me and I shouldn't have fallen so low…" He apologized, "I was just… angry and annoyed…"

"Because of me?" Kenma asked in a low voice.

"No, because… I don't even know why… Just a bad day I suppose…" Kuroo sighed.

Kenma put his chin on his knees, legs surrounded by his arms.

"I don't like arguing with you…" He murmured in a low voice, looking away.

Kuroo wasn't sure he had heard well until Kenma added, still in a barely hearable voice:

"You're my only friend…"

Smiling softly, Kuroo put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go home."

Kenma nodded and got up, following him to the train station. Once sitting at their usual seats, Kuroo stared ahead of him, half-expecting to see Minamoto-san and half-disappointed that she wasn't here. Kenma was still nervously wriggling his hands and glancing around anxiously, trying to be as discreet as possible. To ease the mood, Kuroo decided to speak up:

"The message you sent me earlier. It wasn't you, was it?"

Kenma seemed surprise Kuroo would talk but shook his head, his face turning slightly pale, his eyes almost scared.

"No… It was this girl. She took my phone to send it."

"Did she hurt you? Threatened you?" Kuroo asked, frowning.

There was no way she'd have reach Kenma's phone easily, unless the poor boy had been under threat or–

"No, she was very nice."

Tetsurou blinked in astonishment.

"She explained to me that you were worried and wanted to talk but that the coach had forced you to go to practice. She said that she would stay with me until you'd come and she asked my phone to send you a message."

"I'm surprised you let her have her way so easily…" Kuroo said, blinking in shock.

"…She was very nice. And she… reminded me of you…" Kenma admitted, lowering his head.

Kuroo's eyes widened once again. He wanted to talk more about Minamoto's strange behavior but they had arrived at their station. They got up and went home.

Tetsurou wasn't sure of anything, but he knew one thing: Minamoto Kohaku wasn't the frightening girl that had been described to him. And he damn well intended to find out what her personality hid.

The next day, Kenma was feeling more at ease and after making sure they had lunch together, Kuroo went to Kai's classroom. But it wasn't to see his teammate. He wasn't even surprised to see Kohaku alone at her seat, watching by the window like she had last time. He stopped in front of her desk and waited until she looked up. Her beautiful eyes widened slightly and sparkled before she forced a blank look on her face once again.

"Yes?" She hesitated, raising an eyebrow.

"Minamoto Kohaku, right?"

She nodded before tilting her head on a side.

"And you are?"

"I'm surprised you wouldn't recognize me, and a little hurt by that." He said teasingly, half-joking.

"Oh, I know who you are. You're the one who is always in front of me in the train and keeps staring at me. Also, you hurt your friend yesterday. Kozume Kenma is his name, right?" She said with a matter-of-factly tone, staring at him.

Electricity sparkled between them as they stared, challengingly. Kuroo was annoyed that it was the description she had of him and that she'd know Kenma's name rather than his. In the same time, he had never introduced himself and she had spent several hours the day before with Kenma.

"So, what's your name, bed hair boy?" She asked with a sly smile.

"Kuroo Tetsurou," he answered with a forced smile and gritted teeth.

"Kuroo-san, is there a reason in particular you went to my class?" She asked with a knowing smile.

 _I feel like she can read my mind. She's annoying. Why the hell would Kenma think we're alike?!_ He thought to himself as he forced a smile.

"Can I talk to you?" He requested with a hard voice that didn't leave much choice.

She lost her smile then got up. She followed him in a quiet corner of a hall, looking up at him and waiting for him to start talking.

"I… wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday," he said finally, trying to forget the slight annoyance he had felt during the short time of their discussion.

She looked genuinely surprised he would go and thank her. She blinked in shock.

"Coming after me to tell me that Kenma wasn't feeling good, looking after him when I was at practice… It was… very nice of you. And… very surprising as well…" He said, not quite knowing what to say.

"Surprising…" She repeated, looking a little confused.

"After everything I heard about you… I would have expected you to knock some sense into me and Kenma rather than being so nice and helpful." He admitted to clear her confusion.

Her eyes widened and suddenly, she jerked her head backwards and laughed loudly. Tetsurou's heart missed a beat and his eyes widened, his entire body warming up hearing her laugh.

"Sorry to disappoint, but at the very least, you heard of me, Kuroo Tetsurou!" She said with a playful wink.

He startled when he realized she had just done the exact same thing he had in the train the other day. And if it had worked for her when he had winked, it bloody worked for him too and he felt an embarrassing blush creeping up his cheeks.

"I'm glad I was of some help, Kuroo-san," She said while walking past him.

"Wait!" He exclaimed, turning around and grabbing her hand.

She looked at him surprised and he realized he didn't even know why he had just done that. He let go of her wrist and took a step back, a surprisingly serious look on his face.

"Why did you do all that?" He asked, feeling truly confused about her intentions.

She seemed to think a little about the answer before shrugging. She looked away, a distant look on her face as she answered:

"It hurt him. What you said. I always see you two traveling together and I know you're on the same sports team. It… saddened me that you'd be stupid enough to hurt him and risk breaking your friendship. Also…"

She hesitated before continuing, lifting up her head and staring right ahead.

"When I saw him about to cry, all alone in the middle of a crowd whispering to each other… I felt like I was seeing myself and I felt protective, like a mother I suppose."

Once again, Kuroo's eyes widened slightly as he recalled what Kai had told him a few weeks ago: _"You act like a proud father…"_

His attention was drawn back to the girl as she turned towards him, the sunlight making her hair glow and her eyes sparkle.

"Honestly, I'm not even sure I know why I did all that. I'm just glad it worked out! Next time he's feeling down because of his team, make sure to tell him what you really think instead of letting anger make you act like an idiot."

She gave a small, hesitant wave before going off on her own.

Once alone, Kuroo grinned to himself, feeling his heat beating strangely strong against his chest.

"She reminded you of me, uh…" He whispered to himself.

He had never felt like that for anyone before and he didn't know Minamoto Kohaku, but he was definitely curious. She was a pleasant mystery he would love to resolve. It was something **new** … but it didn't displease him.

* * *

 _Technically, they met in the train, glancing at each other. And when she first spoke up to him, she insulted him - nice change from the first time she spoke to Asahi and he felt threatened... Anyway, Kenma, as you saw in this chapter, is going tobe their adoptive son, definitively._

 _Tell me what you think!_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _May_


	12. Something Real

_I probably should slow down when it comes to posting... But once I was done writing the flashbacks chapters (there will be 5 finally and yes, I got very, very attached to Kohaku and Kuroo as a couple), I was crying so much (tears come easily to me) that I needed some joyful and innocence: so here is the beginning of their relationship. It hope it shouldn't seem to go too fast but firstly, well, it's one of thier mistakes, going too fast; and also, I have to try to keep the flashbacks down as much as possible (*cough* tho there are 5.. *cough*)_

 _Thank you all for favoriting and following! :D_

 _ **chibi-no-baka** : Aww I was a bit depressed too about no-Asahi, now I'm depressed because of Kuroo-Kohaku. I just hope you will like them too, despite knowing it won't work out. Kenma, unfortunately, couldn't appear as much as he should but that's because I have to remember that it's an Asahi-fic and I can't put too many chapters into the development of a 1-year relationship. I think that keeping it down to 5 chapters is a pretty good job to work over almost a year. The angst will start at the end of next chapter! :D_

 _ **rheascarlet** : Well, I don't mind reviews! XD The thing is, considering it's supposed to be a Asahi-fic (supposed being the main word of this sentence, ti's slowly turning a love triangle of some sort and I hate writing love triangle - which is why Kuroo is in the past for Kohaku I suppose...) so I'm a little hesitant about Kuroo and how much importance I've given him... Though, I prefer making you all feel everything between Kuroo-Kohaku rather than just give a few paragaphs that will explain what happened. More intense this way. So, what I want to say is: I really want to know what people think of Kuroo-Kohaku? As much as Asahi-Kohaku? I don't know?_

* * *

FANFICTION

HAIKYUU! : From Evening to Dawn

CHAPTER XII : Something Real

" _Thinking something does not make it true. Wanting something does not make it real."_

― **Michelle Hodkin, The Unbecoming of Mara Dyer**

" _Nothing in this world was more difficult than love."_

― **Gabriel García Márquez**

Kenma went back to practice and after apologizing for his behavior to the coach, he was accepted back. Despite it all, the third-years seemed even more determined to drive the young setter away. After a practice, Tetsurou talked with his friend, telling him what he really thought: the third-years were just jealous and he needed to stay with them on the team. It seemed to convince Kenma and he stayed. Kuroo couldn't deny that part of the reason why he talked so openly was thanks to Minamoto-san's words: _"Next time he's feeling down because of his team, make sure to tell him what you really think instead of letting anger make you act like an idiot."_

He would have to thank her, next time he'd see her. But when would be the next time? And since when did he expect a 'next time' with this girl…?

Kuroo was sitting with Kai and Yaku on the ground outside of the school buildings, chatting and laughing. Kohaku walked by, staring at a book in her hands. The young man stared at her, following her with his gaze, a little smile on his face.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, waving his hand.

Kohaku stopped and glanced at him, she looked around and once she was sure no one else was here, she looked back at the band of three boys. The only one who seemed really enthusiastic about seeing her was Kuroo.

"Minamoto-san, how are you?" He asked with a grin.

"…I'm fine. And you, Kuroo-san?" She asked back, standing a few meters away without a word.

"So well since you've appeared!" He exclaimed with a wink.

She startled and flushed before glaring at him. Kai and Yaku threw suspicious looks at their friend, wondering why he would say that and mostly, feeling intimated by the girl who was now glaring at them bitterly. Kuroo, on the other hand, didn't seem intimated at all and chuckled in an amused way, grinning challengingly at the girl. Realizing he wasn't backing away from the glaring, she clicked her tongue annoyingly.

"What do you want?" She growled.

Kuroo's grin grew bigger and he looked downright _sly_ at this very moment – which somehow made her feel… strange, but a good strange.

"Why would I want something from you? I just gave you an honest compliment, Minamoto-san."

She stared at him then turned around, deciding to ignore him – and the way she felt inside.

He followed her with his gaze, his amused grin not leaving his face. Kai and Yaku looked confused and stared at him as if he was sick.

"Kuroo… You're a rather good-looking guy, you can have any girl you'd want with that sharp tongue of yours, so why are you flirting with this one?" Kai asked, looking uncomfortable.

Kuroo turned to them, looking truly surprised.

"Why _aren't_ you flirting with this beauty? That's the question I'd like you to answer, Kai. She's beautiful and sexy. And the way she looks at me… it's like she wants to punch me."

"She probably does. And she would. Remember what I said? She's dangerous!" Kai exclaimed, worried for his friend and his strange taste in women.

"She's not that beautiful and sexy. Pretty, probably but… there's much better…" Yaku added with a shrug.

"Uh? Give me one girl who is sexier than Minamoto-san."

"Tachibana Yui. In your class." Yaku answered without hesitation.

"But she's got such short hair!"

"Short hair is sexy!"

"No! Long hair is sexier!" Kuroo exclaimed back.

They glared at each other before looking away, half-pouting and half-ignoring the other. Kuroo glanced at the direction that Minamoto had taken. He wondered what all these stories of her being dangerous came from. She didn't look _that_ dangerous – and she had only been helpful and nice to this point. Even Kenma appreciated her – even if they hadn't spoken about Minamoto-san since the day Kenma had skipped practice.

The next time they took the train, Minamoto-san went to her usual seat but when her eyes met Kuroo's she looked around and went to another seat, away from his gaze. Tetsurou looked shocked, and even if he would never admit it outloud, a little hurt she'd avoid him. Kenma, for once, had had his eyes away from the phone screen and didn't miss the strange behavior. He looked back at Tetsurou, seeing the slight annoyance and lack of understanding on his face.

"What did you do?" He asked lazily.

Tetsurou looked down at him and frowned.

"I didn't do anything! Nothing wrong, at least."

"So you _did_ something," Kenma continued.

Tetsurou huffed and looked away. Kenma thought he wouldn't answer until the voice spoke up again, lower than before:

"I flirted with her…" He admitted.

Kenma's golden eyes widened slightly and he blinked. Finally, he put away his phone. He wouldn't have time to play if Tetsurou needed to talk. He was too tired after practice anyway…

"Why?"

"Kenma, when a young man full of life and love starts becoming an adult, he is aware of other young ladies full of life and love – the life and love being mostly the pretty face and sexy body. Then the ceremonial of courting the lady starts and–"

Kenma gave him his pointed, annoyed look which was his equivalent of a glare and Kuroo couldn't help but chuckle. Finally, Kenma sighed and looked away while speaking up:

"She's a lot like you. If she's avoiding you because you flirted with her, perhaps there is a reason."

"If she were like me, she would flirt back."

Kenma glanced at the girl who was too far away to hear them and he shook slightly his head.

"No. You're more alike than you think. The only difference is that you are good at making friends and she isn't. But your personalities are like mirrors: you always joke and try to rile people up, but in the end you don't want to hurt anyone and you're kind-hearted."

Tetsurou stared at his friend who, without realizing it, was so aware of his surroundings. The way he read people so easily would always surprise Tetsurou. Still, he couldn't help but hide his embarrassment with a joke and a grin:

"Waah, Kenma, I didn't know you thought so highly of me!"

The shorter boy looked up at him with his _'you can't fool me'_ look but Tetsurou didn't give up the act.

Kohaku went off the train and two stations later, it was Kuroo and Kenma's turns.

At night, the tall young man was staring at the ceiling, hands behind his neck, frowning lightly and thinking once again about Kenma's words earlier.

" _Your personalities are like mirrors: you always joke and try to rile people up, but in the end you don't want to hurt anyone and you're kind-hearted."_

Minamoto was definitely kind-hearted – or she wouldn't have helped Kenma the other day – and Tetsurou could easily believe she didn't want to hurt anyone. Tetsurou knew that his habit of riling people up was his defense mechanism to hide his true emotions and get to people. If it was _his_ defense mechanism… what was Minamoto's?

"Dangerous uh…" He murmured, thinking back to what Kai had said.

 _Where do all these rumours even come from?_

The next day, the gymnasium was being checked so there was no practice – which was a perfect occasion for Tetsurou. After telling Kenma he would go home alone – which he gladly did considering he would be able to play longer – the black-haired boy waited at the high-school entrance, leaning casually against the wall. Finally, the girl he was waiting for arrived. She didn't seem to notice him at first and when his tall figure stood next to her, walking side by side with her, a sly grin on his face, Minamoto finally looked up. She startled and froze, realizing he had walked next to her _intentionally_.

"Kuroo-san…" She hesitated, "What is it? Don't you have practice?"

"Actually, today I don't. And I suppose you neither considering you don't have your sports bag with you."

She looked down at her school bag and the absence of sports bag then looked annoyed, lifting up her eyes to meet Kuroo's.

"What do you want?" She asked with a hard voice.

"Wow, why are you always so suspicious of me?" He asked with a surprised, slightly hurt look on his face, eyes widening.

She stared at him, as if trying to read his mind. They stared at each other, none backing away until electricity sparkled between them.

"Because you look suspicious," she finally said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Then you like suspicious-looking guys," he concluded with a grin.

She flushed and glared at him:

"What makes you think I'd like someone like you?!" She exclaimed, trying to look angry but she was too embarrassed to be convincing.

"I never said you like me! You said it yourself, also…"

He leaned down until their noses were almost touching. They could feel the warmth from each other's breaths and Minamoto's amber eyes widened and sparkled. For a moment, Tetsurou forgot what he wanted to say from how beautiful her eyes were. He almost dropped his tough and sly look but managed to keep it up long enough to continue:

"You never take your eyes off of me…" He whispered with a dark, sensual voice.

It had the effect he intended because she blushed and took a step away, glancing around nervously.

"I-I don't…"

He laughed before speaking up again:

"I want to speak to you. I'll treat you to whatever you prefer – your choice."

She looked slightly annoyed at him but he could see the curiosity in her eyes.

"What do you want to speak about…?" She asked suspiciously.

"You'll know once we're alone, and eating something I expect to be delicious."

He winked at her and she looked around. She hesitated a long moment, wriggling her hand nervously around her bag's handle all the while trying to hide her nervousness. Finally, she looked up at him, still a bit blushy.

"Sa… Sakuramochi…" She murmured, "Sakuramochi is my favorite sweet…" She said with a low voice.

 _Oooh, she's cute!_ Tetsurou thought, his cheeks flushing slightly as he laughed.

"Sakuramochi it is, then!" He exclaimed before they went off in silence.

It was a little embarrassed, a bit awkward but it was still a comfortable silence. Once they had found a shop that sold sakuramochi, they went to a nearby park and sat on a bench. Minamoto started munching on her sweet and Tetsurou couldn't help but stare with a smile. Her eyes were sparkling and she had a tiny smile as she munched silently on the sweet.

 _She's definitely adorable…_ He thought to himself as he let the sweet taste of the sakuramochi invade his mouth, all the while still staring at her lovingly.

Finally catching his gaze, she blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

"T-thank you for the sakuramochi…" She murmured, "So… what did you want to talk about?"

Tetsurou blinked, finishing his sweet before remembering that the reason why he had taken her out was to talk.

"Ah, well… you see… I'm very curious about you," he finally said, trying to sound nonchalant.

She raised an eyebrow and he continued, trying to ignore her scrutinizing, slightly accusing gaze.

"I know that you're a very nice person and… kind-hearted."

She gave him a pointed look and he started to feel slightly embarrassed, close to the state of uncomfortable.

"A-and I know you do some martial arts… and…"

"And I know you're just as kind-hearted as me and you do some sports… what was it? Volleyball?"

Realizing he had trailed off so long she had thought he was done, he smiled awkwardly.

 _What is happening to me? Why can't I talk normally?_

"Y-yes, volleyball," he answered.

She looked a little confused and he couldn't help but grin – but this time, it didn't hide anything, it was genuinely joyful.

"Do you know volleyball?" He asked excitedly.

She seemed surprised by his change of behavior and he froze. She stared at him from his unexpected behavior.

 _Crap… I just reacted like a kid…_ He thought to himself.

"I-I know it's played with a ball…" She answered sheepishly.

"…Well, you're not wrong…" he said, a bit astonished she would answer something so obvious.

"Is it the sports with the tiny, tiny ball that flies very fast?" She questioned, tilting her head on a side.

"No, that's handball. Volleyball is played with a big ball and a net in the middle of the court. There are a lot of receives and spiking and blocking and it's very fun!"

She nodded, staring at him until he felt uncomfortable once again. This conversation wasn't going anywhere he intended and he couldn't tell if it was because of Minamoto's strange personality or if it was because of his own messed-up mind.

"So… what were you saying about martial arts?" She asked, sending him back on the right path.

He opened his mouth but stopped when he saw her face. She looked somewhat saddened and disappointed but he couldn't tell why.

"I was saying… I heard you are very good and… I also heard that…"

 _That you attacked people and that teachers are scared of you, but it's not possible, is it? You're not dangerous, are you…?_ He thought to himself, staring at her beautiful eyes.

"That I had hurt people? And that I had avoided detention because I had threatened the teachers?" She finished with a sad smile.

Surprised, Kuroo's eyes widened slightly.

"I knew from the beginning that you would probably talk about that. Everyone does. I just hoped… I…"

Her voice broke and she sighed, standing up. She bowed in front of him.

"Thank you for the sakuramochi, and for being so nice to me, Kuroo-san."

She turned around and he clenched his fists, Kenma's words from the previous day hitting him like a wave.

" _The only difference is that you are good at making friends and_ _ **she isn't**_ _."_

She was always alone and everyone – including Kai, who was nice and open-minded – thought she was dangerous. She was always alone, that was why she was so suspicious of Kuroo: she knew from the beginning he was curious because she did martial arts and that there were all of these rumors.

But she had helped Kenma, she had been nice to his friend, and to him. She had smiled and laughed. She had shown him how cute and adorable she could be when she was enjoying her favorite sweet.

 _She wasn't someone dangerous at all…!_

"Wait!" He shouted, standing up.

She turned around, eyes wide in surprise as he caught up to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I-it's true I was curious because there were all these rumors about you and because you had acted so differently towards Kenma and I but… but… now I have seen so many of your expressions, I can tell that… deep down, you're not who the rumors say. You're… kind-hearted and lonely…" He finished in a murmur.

She stared at him with wide eyes and he continued with a little, embarrassed smile:

"You're just acting tough because you're hurt and you don't want to let people in. It's your defense mechanism, right…?"

"H-how…" She hesitated and he couldn't help but laugh.

"We are… so much alike…" He whispered, staring down at her.

She stared back, still completely astonished by the way things had turned out.

"I… I…" She hesitated.

He smiled and let go of her shoulders. A light wind shook their hair and for a short moment, under the sunset, there was nothing else but these two young people, discovering the feelings of first blooming love together.

"I'm sorry for trying to find out the truth without telling you honestly. I'm sorry…" He said, bowing lightly.

"Kuroo-san…"

"But!"

She startled when he rose his voice and he looked back up at her, a determined expression on his face:

"But you've bewitched me! I really, _really_ am fascinated by you and I want us to become friends because you're a mystery to me…"

"F-friend… b-but…" She hesitated, still too shaken to be able to think straight.

He flushed lightly from the words that followed:

"A-and also… you're incredibly pretty and cute and… I'm pretty sure that saying _'I want us to be friends'_ is actually a huge lie. I… think I want to date you…"

She blushed and stared at him with wide open eyes and mouth, completely astonished by everything he was saying. Her eyes sparkled but then she frowned lightly.

"You _think?"_ She repeated.

He smiled awkwardly and looked around, realizing his mistake. For once, she _did_ look dangerous. _Good job Tetsurou_ … He scolded himself.

"Come on, Minamoto-san… let's face it…" he started, more embarrassed than he thought he would have been, "I find you pretty – you definitely find me handsome considering the amount of staring and blushing you do…"

She blushed even more at that and tried to look tough. Kuroo straightened up and sighed, smiling softly at the girl who looked up hesitantly at him.

"I want to get to know you… so… let's be together. As friends and… as more if you want…"

He threw her a playful, seductive smile but it was hesitant. She could see in his eyes that he wasn't sure of what he was saying, and even less sure of her intentions. But she thought it cute.

From the moment they met – awkwardly, embarrassed, in a train, not daring to talk; then how they had behaved around each other. So strangely, keeping their masks on but… all the while letting some of the truth slip through. She hadn't felt so warm in a long time, and it was thanks to his smiles and winks.

"After everything you've just done… I… really want to get to know you too so…"

Kohaku took a step forward until she was closer to him and he grinned happily. Both their hearts beat fast, excitedly, and their cheeks turned red under the sunset.

When Tetsurou leaned down, with a hand on her cheek, kissing her with a slow-burning passion, they felt the beginning of something **real**.

* * *

 _Sooo... this chapter feels weird for me but... I'm trying to keep the cute and fluffy before the angst comes._

 _Next chapter... I don't know when it'll come despite being written?_

 _Tell me what you think! :D_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _May_


	13. Something True

_I have to slow down. I have to slow down. I have to slow down!_

 _Here is the 13th chapter and I SWEAR I won't post the next chapter until Wednesday - I have to write some more chapters to keep my advance anyway, so..._

 _Also, there are two notes in this chapter which will be explained at the end of the chapter! ;)_

 _Thank you for the favorite and follows! :D_

 _ **chibi-no-baka** : Kenma is my kitten. They're all my kittens. And crows, and owls, and- anyway. I didn't feel the "it" either, but I didn't want to give the same feeling as with Asahi so it was all right. Still, I'm trying to let the "it" come into play from now on... It wouldn't hurt if we don't get attached to them, right? :D_

 _ **sobasicallyme** : Ah, hm, yes, I post quickly, but it really depends of my moods. I'm in a good Haikyuu mood recently... Once the flashbacks are done I will space out the posting a bit more, also, I've started writing a fanfic on Bokuto and Fukurodani with another OC, so, I'll divide my posting between these two lovely, sexy boys. :3 Root for Kuroo! Root for Asahi! Even if in the present-time of the fanfic, Kuroo and Kohaku aren't together anymore, it doesn't mean that it's completely over and it won't get into play with Asahi in the middle! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

HAIKYUU! : From Evening to Dawn

CHAPTER XIII : Something True

" _I am glad it cannot happen twice, the fever of first love. For it is a fever, and a burden, too, whatever the poets may say."_

― **Daphne du Maurier, Rebecca**

" _Did I think he was 'the one?' Iʼll never know. At sixteen, everyone is 'the one.'"_

― **K.A. Tucker, Ten Tiny Breaths**

"You WHAT?!" Kai shouted with wide eyes, staring at his teammate with an opened mouth.

"I am now dating Minamoto-san," Kuroo answered with a smug smile.

"What the… what are you playing?" Kai continued, bewildered by the idea of anyone dating this girl who looked so frightening.

"I'm not playing anything."

Tetsurou had frowned slightly and he straightened up. The second and first years who were around him all swallowed and had to fight the urge to take a step backwards when meeting his eyes. His dark eyes were dangerous and he had never looked more impressive than in this moment…

"Minamoto-san isn't the frightening girl everyone think she is. If you want to know the truth about all these rumors, you can just ask her and she would answer. But everyone backed away like she was some sort of criminal and left her alone when she is kinder than a lot."

Fists clenching, Tetsurou looked down, still a little angry from everything Minamoto had told him the day before: all the reasons why all these rumors had been spread. It had angered him to realize how _stupid_ people could be and even now, he had a hard time remaining calm – Minamoto had been the one calming him the day before.

"She is more than what meets the eyes and… and she's…"

He clenched his teeth, suddenly unable to meet his friends' gazes. Kai and Yaku glanced at each other before smiling awkwardly. The other first-years didn't dare say a thing – except for Kenma who, for once, wasn't in a corner playing games.

"I'm glad," he said with a little smile at his friend.

Kuroo stared at him with slightly widened eyes, his heart missing a beat in happiness. His best friend had just blessed his relationship with Kohaku. It seemed to be what the rest of the team needed to relax, everyone chuckling and smiling.

"Well…" Kai started, "It was unexpected but… as long as you're happy…" He said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Now I can't help but be curious about this Minamoto-san!" Yaku added, putting his hand on the other shoulder.

Kuroo stared at them and smiled happily.

"If you talk to her, I'm sure you'll understand what I'm talking about!"

"Hey, first-years, second-years! Hurry up! Practice is starting!" The vice-Captain shouted, making them hurry to the gymnasium.

"So, when do you see her?" Yamamoto asked Kuroo as they ran to the gymnasium.

"After practice!" He answered.

A few hours later, the volleyball team was changing clothes, slow and tired after the exhausting practice. Once Kuroo was ready, he waited as usual for Kenma who looked confused.

"You don't have to wait for me. Especially if you have to meet Minamoto-san," he said, blinking but following him.

"We'd have to take the train anyway."

They walked for a short moment but once they reached the outside of the high-school, Kuroo stopped along with Kenma who played on his new videogame. After a few minutes, they heard running steps and when they turned around, they saw Minamoto who blinked at them, astonished to see them waiting.

"Kuroo-san, Kozume-san… I wasn't expecting you here…" she said, glancing from one to another and, despite the darkness, she flushed staring at the tall black-haired boy.

"I wanted to wait for you," Kuroo said with a smile.

She flushed again and smiled shyly. Kenma looked away, feeling incredibly awkward as the two stared at each other.

"The train…" He started in a low voice.

It shook the two teens out of their staring, being reminded that they had a train to take.

The three of them made their way to the train station, Kenma trying to be as discreet as possible and not be a bother for the lovers. But they acted more like friends than an actual couple, chatting quietly and easily. Minamoto included Kenma in their conversation a few times but he felt too shy to actually talk. She didn't force him and in the train, the only change in their usual routine was that Minamoto sat next to Kuroo.

The next day, after school, it was Minamoto's turn to wait for Kuroo at the high-school entrance. This time, he was accompanied by most of the first and second years of the volleyball club and if Yamamoto immediately felt intimidated by the beauty of the young girl, the others were intimidated by the rumors they knew of.

"Let me introduce you to the team," Kuroo said with a smile, giving everyone's names.

Kohaku was smiling shyly at them, greeting politely and even if she seemed uncomfortable and didn't meet anyone's eyes, for once, she didn't act cold and hard like she usually did. It was a strange change, especially for Kai who was in the same class and always saw her away from others, glaring at anyone who would approach her.

"Minamoto-san didn't know what volleyball was," Kuroo suddenly said.

The girl squeaked in embarrassment and slapped his arm, but he laughed while the others widened their eyes.

"Kuroo-san!" She hissed, blushing in embarrassment that they would know she didn't know what volleyball was before he had explained it to her a few days ago.

"Is it true, Minamoto-san?" Yaku asked, sounding surprised.

She looked away shyly and once again, Kai stared in shock at the unusual behavior.

"Then you'll have to come watch our practice!" Yamamoto exclaimed proudly, though he was flushed by talking directly to the impressive girl.

"I would love to, but is it possible?" She asked, tilting her head on a side.

"As long as you stay away from lost balls, it will be fine. Though, I doubt it would be enough to scare you, right, 'kung-fu girl'?" Kuroo continued, talking to his girlfriend who pouted.

"I don't have incredible reflexes, you know. I just…"

She wiggled her hands around, as if it was explicit enough for them to understand it. But it definitely wasn't and they glanced at Kuroo who looked just as lost.

"Well, I supposed that martial arts for us is as much of a loss as volleyball would be for you!" Yaku continued with an easy smile.

"I suppose so…" She admitted shyly.

"Minamoto-san," Kai intervened for the first time since the beginning of this conversation, "I don't mean to be rude but… if you are dating Kuroo-san then… know that he's our friend and we don't want him hurt."

"Kai!" Kuroo exclaimed, frowning.

But Minamoto didn't seem fazed, she turned completely towards Kai and for the first time since they had met, she smiled. It was genuine, and she didn't look scary despite the bit of hesitation flickering in her eyes.

"Kai-san… I have no intention of hurting Kuroo-san. I don't want to hurt anyone, ever."

The boys all looked uncomfortable and glanced around, at each other. Kuroo stared at the young girl, her words resonating in his mind.

"I know what you all think: that I am dangerous. But… the truth isn't what you all think."

"The rumors…" Kai started awkwardly.

She glanced up at Kuroo who nodded, his way of telling her she could open up without fear. She hesitated and, because it was slightly dark from around them, he found her hand and squeezed it. She was surprised by the sudden gesture, especially because no one seemed to notice (except Kenma who was watching the scene from afar all the while playing on his phone, half-listening to the conversation) but she felt instantly reassured as well.

"It's true that I fought against four people on my last year of middle school. Three are still in this high-school. I fought against them because they were bullying me and it was self-defense. And I never threatened the teachers, they just let me go when they found out the truth. These students, hurt in their pride to be beaten by a girl, shared these nasty rumors and… everyone believed it."

She sighed while the volleyball boys glanced up at her, feeling guilty for judging without knowing the whole truth.

"I can't ask you to ignore these rumors or see me as someone new because I never tried to act differently from what these rumors are saying… but I'm trying to be better with people… thanks to Kuroo…"

She blushed and glanced up at him hesitantly. He smiled lightly and the volleyball team couldn't help but smile teasingly when they saw the expression of adoration on the couple's faces.

"Now… we should probably go and leave them alone…" Yaku started with a grin.

Kuroo's eyes widened and he glared lightly at Yaku as a warning but he ignored it.

"Yeees… we wouldn't want to be a bother." Kai added with a smile that wanted to appear innocent.

"Or a watcher."

"YAMAMOTO!" They all shouted at once.

He laughed and hid from Kuroo behind Yaku who glared at him just as much.

Minamoto watched the exchange with a mix of lack of understanding and curiosity before chuckling. They all fell silent and watched her as she turned around, trying to hide her amusement.

"S-sorry…" She said with a little smile, "You just look like one, big happy family…"

Yaku and Kai glanced at each other and not long after, they left with the rest of the team, dragging Kenma along with them, chatting excitedly about the couple. Kuroo and Minamoto remained together, alone, still holding hands and a little flushed from what the team had said (Kuroo didn't want to think about it once again, their suggestions were too embarrassing).

"Arrh… I'm sorry about them…" He said, awkwardly putting a hand behind his neck as he avoided the girl's eyes.

"It's all right, I was glad to meet your friends," she answered with a smile, "Though, I didn't understand everything they were referring to…" She added innocently.

Kuroo blushed even more but she squeezed his hand, forcing him to look at her. She was smiling up at him and somehow, he felt pride within him. She was able to smile to him so brightly now, while at first she had been so reluctant to let him in.

"Kuroo-san, I need to thank you."

"For what?"

"For… catching up with me the other day, when I left. Anyone would have stayed on the bench but… you didn't. You shouted me to 'wait' and you ran after me. You held onto me even… without knowing the truth about these rumors…" She murmured, glancing at the ground with a soft smile.

His eyes widened slightly and he turned to face her completely.

"I already knew the truth."

"Uh? B-but… no one would have told you and…"

She stared at him hesitantly as he smiled and leaned forward to look right into her eyes. Her breath stopped and she flushed at the proximity but she didn't pull away. Despite the gloom light from the streetlamps, her amber eyes shone like old gold and sparkled like jewels…

"I don't need anyone to tell me anything. I could tell how kind-hearted you were. And… there is no way such beautiful eyes could ever belong to someone dangerous…" He murmured.

She stared at him before smiling softly. She chuckled in embarrassment, cheeks red in joy from his words. Then, suddenly, her hands were on his shoulders and she rose on her tiptoes to kiss him. His eyes widened in shock but he quickly kissed her back, pulling her against him. Once their kiss was over, they were left flushed and slightly out of breathe.

"What a nice surprise…" He whispered, a smile on his lips.

"I am sure that your friends were suggesting many more nice surprises…" She replied with a smug smile.

He blinked and she couldn't help but laugh at his adorable expression. Hearing her laugh was like music and he smiled softly.

"Come on, I'll accompany you home…" He said.

This time, they were all alone in the train, Kenma already gone. And this time, Kuroo went out of the train two stations before his to accompany her home before finishing the journey to his on foot.

A routine settled in: Kuroo or Minamoto waiting for the other, getting teased by their friends and taking the train, with or without Kenma depending on the latter's mood of the day. Minamoto started watching some practice, usually bringing sweets to the team. The Inter-High came around and Minamoto went to watch their match and encourage the team. Despite their good receives, Nekoma lost early – which only proved that the former powerhouse was slowly going into decline. The third-years of the volleyball team left not long after this loss and Kuroo became the new Captain of the volleyball team – to Kenma's great relief and Kohaku's pride. Minamoto had her own competition to which Kuroo (and Kenma dragged here by him) came, that she won with some difficulty, but it was still a victory. Kuroo and Minamoto would spend some week-ends together, meeting and spending time with friends. Usually volleyball players – and not just from Nekoma; Minamoto met Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji from Fukurodani Academy1, the first was a childhood friend from Kuroo. Sometimes, Tetsurou and Kohaku would just study at one of the other's home, learning more about each other than about their school notes, cuddling and getting to know more – about each other, about love and about life.

"Minamoto," Kuroo said while they were having lunch in the school garden.

"Mhm?" She asked, lifting up her head while munching her bento.

He stared at her for a moment and she tilted her head on a side. He grinned and had to hold back a chuckle.

 _She's so cute_ … He thought to himself, a joyful feeling settling in his heart.

"Kohaku," he continued with a smirk.

The reaction was instantaneous: she blushed and gasped when he called her by her given name. She opened and closed her mouth to answer and finally put down her bento and looked down at her hands on her laps. Kuroo chuckled, amused by her reaction.

"Sorry, I should have warned!" He said, "I just thought that it would be a good thing if we were to call each other's by our first names… But if you prefer–"

"T-Tetsurou…"

The young man froze and blinked, his heart speeding up as his entire body warmed up. He stared with slightly widened eyes at his girlfriend who was still blushing and looking down. The sunlight was making her hair and eyes shine brightly, sparkling like golden jewels.

He hadn't expected her to call him by his name. It was supposed to be some sort of a joke, just to see her reaction. He didn't think she would take it seriously or react so vividly and even less… having such a reaction when _she_ had called _his_ name.

"I-I can call you Tetsurou, I don't mind it… And you can call me K-Koha…" She hesitated, struggling to form words.

"Kohaku," he said, the name rolling on his tongue naturally.

She glanced up at him, still blushing and he was so embarrassed that he couldn't help but try a joke, grinning smugly:

"Oooor, I could call you Koha², considering it seems that it's your name now. Is it?"

She blushed even more in embarrassment when he made fun of her hesitation.

"Don't smirk like that!" She exclaimed, back to her usual self.

"Why not 'little feather'?" He continued, not giving up his teasing and leaning towards her.

She glared at him half-heartedly and they stared challengingly for a long time until she sighed.

"You're not going to drop it, do you?" She asked with a hard voice.

"Nope."

"Little feather it is, then. _Tetsu_."

His eyes widened and she smirked at him. They stared at each other before chuckling and laughing, teasing until Kuroo leaned forward and kissed her lips. They smiled in the kiss, enjoying it until the ringing for class resonated. They pulled away with a sigh, not wanting to part ways yet.

"Wanna skip?" He asked as she got up.

"Don't be ridiculous, my parents would kill me if I were skipping class with my boyfriend. They don't even know about you…" She said, dusting off her skirt and gathering her things.

"They don't?" He asked, surprised.

He thought back to all the times he had been to her place, but her parents were never there and she always made sure he'd leave before they could arrive. And most of the times, they were at his place rather than hers. She never spoke of her parents.

She glanced up at him hesitantly, something he couldn't understand on her face. Then she shrugged, glancing away and flushing.

"I was too embarrassed at the beginning to tell them and now, it's been so long… I don't know how to tell them…" She admitted.

"Oh… Well, one day or another, they'll have to learn about me eventually."

"I know… They will, I promise. I just… need to find a good reason, or… I don't know?"

Kuroo took his own bag and bento and they walked back towards the school building. He accompanied her to her class before going to his own. He wondered if he felt annoyed that she wouldn't tell her parents about them. There was nothing to be ashamed of even if they were dating. Was she ashamed of him? He wasn't exactly the brightest mind and there were much better players than him. Perhaps her family was old-fashioned. Or perhaps she just didn't feel like their relationship was serious enough to tell her parents…

He growled and hit his notebook with his pen, too nervous to follow whatever the teacher was saying. He hated feeling like that, impatient and clueless – especially when it was about Kohaku.

 _A few months later…_

Tetsurou and Kohaku were waiting at the school entrance for Kenma to arrive because he had forgotten something in the changing room.

"We'll have a new coach starting next week," Kuroo said.

"Mhm? Coach Naoi will leave?" She asked, looking surprised.

"No, apparently the old coach will come back. His name is Nekomata I think. Naoi will stay too, but he's too young and inexperienced in coaching and apparently, it's the reason why our team isn't winning much recently – or so I've heard."

He shrugged before continuing:

"Nekomata is the coach who brought Nekoma to its best level in the past."

"I would love to see you win nationals!" She said with an enthusiastic smile.

He chuckled, glancing at his girlfriend with a smirk.

"I'd love to as well but… it's easier said than done."

She frowned and stared at him until he felt uncomfortable. She punched him lightly, taking a step forward and looking up at him.

"Tetsurou. Don't give up, don't you dare _ever_ giving up – keep fighting, you understand? I'm sure that Nekoma has the potential to go to a national level, so _go_ there! Promise!"

He stared back at her, a little taken aback by her fiery behavior. He shouldn't be surprised anymore and yet, she still managed to make his heartbeat quicken in excitation.

"I promise," he said, taking her hand in his.

She nodded with a smile, satisfied with his answer and he smiled back. They stared at each other and he was about to lean forward just as Kenma came back, huffing. They pulled away and Kuroo coughed awkwardly as Kenma gave him the key back. The setter stared at the two of them with a raised eyebrow before understanding. He sighed and looked away, flushing in embarrassment to have bothered them – _again_.

In the train, when they were about to reach Kohaku's station, Tetsurou spoke up:

"Kenma, I'm going to accompany Kohaku to her home. Will you be ok on your own?" He asked his friend.

"I am perfectly capable of going home on my own," he answered without looking up from his playstation, "Though, I don't get why you would take her home when she is capable of defending herself."

 _I'm not taking her home to defend her, I know that she is a better fighter than me, Kenma_ … He thought to himself, glancing away at the girl who chuckled to herself.

"I'll tell you why when you'll be older, Kenma…" Tetsurou said teasingly.

Kenma stared back at him as the couple got up and went to the door, waving at the setter before going off the train.

"He is so innocent…" Kohaku said when they walked out of the station.

"I don't know what to do with him anymore…" Tetsurou sighed like an overworked parent.

She chuckled at his expression and walked closer, putting her arm through his to remain close. He started to stare at her. Feeling him staring, she looked up at him curiously.

"What is it Tetsurou?" She asked.

"Ah, I wanted to ask you if you were free this week-end." He continued, focusing on what he wanted to say – he had gotten lost in her eyes once again.

She thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, why?"

"Saturday, dress nicely, I'm taking you out," he said with a confident smile.

"Why?" She asked, blinking, "We usually hang out in our rooms. What do you want to do this Saturday? Is there something special going on?"

He stared at her with a sigh. He knew she wasn't the sort of person to remember this sort of facts but it still stung a little she'd forget so easily…

"Saturday, it'll be six months that we're together. I wanted to do something special." He said with a smile.

They stopped in front of her home and understanding fell on Kohaku. Her eyes widened and she blushed, of embarrassment and shame to have forgotten.

"O-oh… What did you plan then?" She asked curiously.

"It's a surprise!" He replied with a wink.

She stared at him before smiling and getting closer, sending her arms around him so they'd be against each other. They enjoyed the warmth in the beginning of winter.

"I wish Saturday would be tomorrow…" She murmured against his neck, making him smile as he kept her closer to him.

They remained together, warmed in silence for a moment until he kissed her goodbye. She went home and he walked away, missing the warmth of her body pressed against his.

When Saturday came, Kuroo was waiting outside for Kohaku to come down. The sun was bright and the sky clear which were very good signs for what he had planned. When she appeared, her hair caught the sunlight and his heart missed a beat. It wasn't the first time he was seeing her wearing casual clothes, or being pretty, but it was definitely the first time she looked downright stunning. She wore a light blue dress and high-heels, her hair was down with a braided crown and she had a discreet make-up. When she saw him, she grinned and he felt his heart beating so hard he thought it would jump out of his chest.

"Tetsu! You look great!" She exclaimed, running to him.

"Y-you too…" He said before blushing in embarrassment, realizing he was _stuttering_.

He, Kuroo Tetsurou, Captain of the Nekoma's vollyeball team was a _stuttering mess_. Granted, it was probably how a boyfriend should react upon seeing his significant other but _still_.

She stared at him curiously and he realized he was the one who had invited her and the one knowing what to do and where to go. He grabbed her hand anxiously and pulled her almost forcefully.

 _What the hell is wrong with me today?_ He cursed himself.

"C-come…" He said – or rather _stuttered_. _Again_.

She stared at him before smiling softly. She moved until her hand was squeezing his and she was right next to him.

"Don't worry, I'm coming. I'm following you, Tetsurou…" She said, amused by his flushed cheeks.

A few hours later, after walking for a while around the city, Kuroo took Kohaku to a park and made her sit on a bench.

"Stay here, I'll be back soon," he said before running off.

She was definitely curious as to why he would go off so suddenly but she had noticed that the closer they were to the park, the more excited and impatient he had seemed. She looked around and blinked, realizing that even if it wasn't the same park as the one in which he had asked her out, it looked alike.

 _Oh. Something tells me that in a few minutes, I'll have a Sakuramochi in my hands_ … She thought to herself.

She was grinning until a shadow arrived. She looked up but it wasn't Kuroo. Someone, a bit older than her, but thin and not taller than Yaku was standing there. He grinned at her and leaned forward.

"Pretty Lady, what are you doing here all alone?" He asked, his intentions so obvious it made Kohaku sigh, "Tell me, do you need company? I'll be glad to oblige."

"And I'll be glad to see you off," she replied with a cold smile.

He lost his smile and hesitated.

"What?" He said.

"It means fuck off, asshole."

The guy turned around and looked up, and up until his eyes met a very angry Kuroo. He looked down at him with cold gray eyes. The guy swallowed hard then walked away, whimpering in fear, being glared at by Kuroo.

Kohaku smiled as her boyfriend sat next to her, still glaring at the guy in the distance.

"Thank you, but I had it under control," she said with a proud grin.

"One day, you'll get in trouble by constantly insulting whoever hits on you."

"It's not my fault they're stupid enough to find trouble with _me_ ," she replied with a shrug.

"Tch… here," he said, handing her something.

She grinned and chuckled, not surprised to see some Sakuramochi. He watched her carefully and suddenly, she wrapped her arm around his, leaning her head on his shoulder with a bright smile.

"K-Kohaku?" He hesitated, not understanding why she'd react like that so suddenly.

"Nothing, I'm just glad to be spending the day with you," she said, closing her eyes.

He smiled lightly, letting his head lean on top of hers.

"Me too…"

His hand went to his pocket and he hesitated a short moment until she moved away from him, searching something into her bag.

"I have something for you," she said suddenly, taking out a gift she gave him with a bright smile that almost made him choke, "For our anniversary!"

He stared at the red wrapping for a moment, his heart beating faster than he wanted. It was supposed to be their six-months anniversary but he had been sure she hadn't thought about it. Not much, not really, not until he had mentioned their date. And _yet_ … here she was giving him the brightest of smile he had ever seen, and she was offering him a gift…

He smiled lightly, his heart filled with warmth as he took off carefully the wrapping. He blinked, surprised to see clothes but when he pulled it out from the wrapping, a huge grin appeared on his face. It was a red sweater with a black cat and written in huge letters: 'I AM CLAW-SOME'. He laughed and Kohaku couldn't help but smile.

"When I saw it, I couldn't help but think of you," she explained, "I wasn't sure when to give it to you but…"

She blinked when she realized that he was still laughing and she started worrying, wriggling her hands anxiously.

"Mhm… Tetsu? A-are you all right? Why are you still laughing? You don't like it, is it?" She asked worriedly.

"N-no…!" He said between two laughs, trying to catch his breath, "I love it! I-it's just…!"

He took a deep breath and took out his gift for her from his pocket, much smaller than hers. She looked up at him, seeing his eyes sparkling in joy and she couldn't help but smile as she opened her gift. She stared at the necklace he had offered her and chuckled. It was a simple golden chain with a cat as medallion.

"Looks like the cat was the unknown theme of the day," Tetsurou said.

They laughed, both of them clutching their cats' gifts.

"I love it, Tetsu! It's so pretty!" She exclaimed as she looked at the adorable cat.

"Let me…?" He said, gesturing to her to turn around.

She pulled away her hair as he put the necklace around her neck. She turned back to him with a huge smile, the golden cat shining on her neck.

"I like seeing it on you," he said with a satisfied smile.

"I can't wait seeing this sweater on you…" She answered.

His eyes sparkled and he glanced around. Seeing no one but a musician some meters away, he took off his black jacket, ending up with a thin long-sleeved t-shirt. He pulled the sweater on top of his head, messing even more with his spiky hair and pulling it until it was completely on. He got up and extended his arms, showing it to Kohaku who laughed even more.

"It's even better than I imagined it to be!" She exclaimed when he gave her a smug look.

"Little feather," he said, bowing forward and taking her hand to kiss it, "Would you mind sharing a dance with me?" He asked with a wink.

She flushed but grinned nonetheless, getting up with him. They ran in front of the musician and Tetsurou bowed once again to Kohaku who imitated his gesture. Then he took one of her hand and put his own other hand on her hip, she held onto his shoulder and arm then they started dancing. It was messy, they kept walking on each other's feet, they were dizzy but it was a good dizziness. It made their hearts warm and their giggles loud. The musician grinned, playing music for them until they were out of breathe from the laughing and dancing. After giving him some money and thanking him for letting them dance, they went back to the bench, grinning like fools.

"It must have been quite a scene: a pretty girl like you, dancing with a guy like me – wearing my favorite sweater!" Kuroo said, his eyes shining.

They ate the Sakuramochi and drank green tea, the music still playing in the background. At the end, they watched the sunset, cuddling against each other. Tetsurou put his black jacket around Kohaku's shoulders to warm her and kept her close to his side.

"Kohaku… I really enjoyed today…"

"Me too, Tetsurou…"

She looked up at him with sparkling eyes then leaned forward to kiss him, her lips still tasting of Sakuramochi and green tea. He kissed her back softly, his heart beating fast and warm. They pulled away and he watched her closely. They were both still flushed from the kiss and the dancing. Her hair and eyes were as beautiful as ever but what made his heart miss a beat was the way she looked at him. As if he was the most important being in the world. He felt good and happy, and she looked just as happy.

"Kohaku… I-I think I'm falling in love with you…" He murmured.

When he realized what he just said, he blushed terribly, not understanding where it came from but… it felt _right_. Kohaku's eyes widened as she blushed and looked down, too embarrassed to be able to look at him. Tetsurou got terribly scared after this reaction but slowly, she smiled and looked back up at him shyly. Her eyes were sparkling more than ever and an ecstatic laugh escaped her lips, making him smile despite his growing fear… She leaned and kissed him again. It was just as soft as before but there was something **true** behind it, he felt as if she was telling him _"I'm so happy I can't find any word…"._

"M-me too…" She whispered after pulling away.

He grinned like a mad before kissing her again, both so terribly in love, discovering the taste of love for the first time.

They were fools in love. And they were happy.

 _A few hours later…_

As usual Tetsurou brought Kohaku back to her home and when she entered the house, she couldn't keep her lovely smile at bay.

"I'm home!" She exclaimed, taking off her shoes.

"Kohaku?" She heard her mother moved forward, still smiling but her smile dropped when she saw her mother's look. She had light-hair and eyes but her expression was hardened with some sort of pride Kohaku couldn't understand. Her mother stared at her smile, her outfit and mostly the necklace at her neck.

"Where were you?" Minamoto Kazue asked with a slight frown.

"I… I was…"

Kohaku hesitated, not knowing what to say.

"Were you with your boyfriend?" Kazue asked coldly.

Gasping, Kohaku looked back up at her mother, paling under the hard look she gave her.

"H-how…"

"I'm not stupid, Kohaku. The neighbor said a boy was coming to our house often with you. You always look happy and absentminded. You are obviously coming back from a date and I've never seen this necklace on you before. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I… I was… I don't know…" Kohaku hesitated, looking down in shame.

"It doesn't matter," her mother said sharply with an impatient look on her face, "Kohaku, we need to talk."

* * *

 _The two references:_

 _"Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji from Fukurodani Academy1, the first was a childhood friend from Kuroo" : The manga never said whether or not Bokuto and Kuroo knew each other before high-school, but I'm a HUGE fan of the idea that these are childhood friends and that Kuroo introduced Bokuto to volley the way he did for Kenma (there is a little two-pictures thing about Kuroo and Bokuto as children, made by the artist on tumblr viria, on which they meet and it's adorable)_

 _""I could call you Koha², considering it seems that it's your name now. Is it?" [...] "Why not 'little feather'?"": 'koha' means 'little feather' - Kohaku stammered with her name then Kuroo understood it as 'little feather' which is how she ended up with this nickname._

 _I loved writing this chapter, it was great to have so much of a fluffy-fluffy feeling before... well... next chapters..._

 _Anyway! Tell me what you think! :D_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _May_


	14. Something Broken

_Here is the 14th chapter! The next chapter will be the last flashback chapter!_

 _Thanks for all the followers and favorites! :D_

 _ **chibi-no-baka** : I'm glad you liked the previous chapter before it all breaks loose... Bokuto won't appear in the flashbacks because I have to keep down as much as possible with the flashbacks (that's why I wrote 5 of them *cough*) but he WILL appear in the future chapters when I'll write about Fukurodani's group. :) Unfortunately, he won't be here as much as Kuroo or the rest of the Nekoma. The story is still about Asahi and Kohaku, after all... BUT, because I am writing another fanfic about Bokuto's own love story with another OC, it will happen in parallel with the Kuroo/Kohaku timeline. In other words, in my other fanfic, Bokuto will meet with Tokyo!Kohaku and there will be Kuroo/Kohaku interacting as an actual, happy couple with Bokuto - and other Fukurodani characters._

 _ **nueiii** : Thank you so much for you review, it made me very happy! :D Well, if you ship both Asahi and Kuroo with Kohaku, then it means I did a proper job, right? x) Asahi will come back in the chapter 16 and, to compensate with all the drama, I promise lots of fluffy fluff~_

* * *

FANFICTION

HAIKYUU! : From Evening to Dawn

CHAPTER XIV : Something Broken

" _It couldn't last of course. They both knew it."_

― **Elizabeth Noble, The Way We Were**

" _She went around with a broken heart, and she wasn't sure who'd broken it. She thought it was herself, mostly."_

― **Ann Brashares**

Kuroo grinned as he saw Kohaku further away, walking quietly on her way for school. He tapped Kenma's shoulder to warn him before running off:

"Kohaku!" He called.

She didn't stop nor slow down and as he reached her, he was surprised to see she wasn't listening to music, or reading a book and even less both. She was always doing one or another when she was going to school.

"Kohaku!" He exclaimed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped under his touch and turned around, finally seeing him. She blinked before smiling but it seemed forced and strange. He gave her a hesitant look, wondering what was wrong with his girlfriend. Did something happen since he last left her at her home? She had looked so happy but now, she looked… unusual…

"Are you all right?" He asked worriedly just as Kenma arrived at their level and saluted the young girl.

"Y-yes, I'm all right, just a little tired… I-I was so excited to see you again that I couldn't sleep last night…" Kohaku answered sheepishly, flushing and lowering her gaze.

Tetsurou observed her a moment and saw the necklace he had offered her just under her uniform bow, the gold medallion shining in the morning sun. He smiled seeing it. If she was wearing the necklace, she must be all right, just tired like she had said… Realizing he was staring, she glanced at him curiously.

"You're wearing the necklace," he said with a foolish grin.

She smiled shyly and after Kenma reminded them that they still needed to reach school. All three of them walked there, Kuroo and Kohaku holding hands.

A few days later, Tetsurou went into his girlfriend's classroom because they had promised to have lunch together. When he entered he was surprised to see her watching by the window absentmindedly. The last time Kohaku had acted like that was before they started dating, when everyone thought she was some sort of criminal – since then, the rumors had slowly started to vanish considering she was openly dating a well-appreciated person. The few friends she had made (even if she never felt particularly close or comfortable with them) weren't with Kohaku and Kai was nowhere to be found.

Worried, Kuroo quickly went to Kohaku who looked up when he appeared.

"Hey," she said with a smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Kohaku, are you all right?" He asked with a serious tone – which was unusual for him.

Kohaku seemed surprised by his question and colors seemed to come back on her cheek. She smiled and her eyes sparkled.

"Well, yes, why are you asking?"

"You're all alone and you were staring outside. Where are your friends?"

"I was waiting for you, I told them to eat lunch on their own. And I was watching the cats playing…"

Kuroo glanced at the window and saw a pair of cats running away. He was reassured but he couldn't help but have a nauseous feeling in his stomach, the feeling that something was wrong but she wasn't telling him.

She got up and he washed away his worries when she reached for his hand.

"Let's go have this lunch together," she said with a smile, dragging him away.

He couldn't help but smile back. Everything was all right. Wasn't it?

 _A few weeks later…_

Kuroo was trying desperately to study for his finals but he couldn't help and glance at his phone. Groaning, he finally gave up and grabbed it, calling his girlfriend.

"Hello?" Kohaku said after a few ringings.

 _Strange, usually she answers at the second ringing_ … He thought to himself, but she sounded tired, she was probably napping when he called.

"Little feather, are you free right now?" Tetsurou asked.

He heard her breathing and some voices in the background but didn't think twice about it.

"Yes," she finally answered.

"Could you come and help me with my English? I'm about to tear my hair off…"

He heard the smile in her voice when she answered:

"Careful, with your bed-hair, you might end up bald."

"Very funny."

"I'm on my way," Kohaku said before cutting the phone call.

Tetsurou glanced at the phone screen but shrugged and decided to at least _try_ studying until she arrived.

Fifteen minutes on foot from here, Kohaku went out of her home with her school bag and books. She could still hear them. The screams, the shouting, it was haunting her, following her everywhere. She quickly took out her headphones and put them on her ears, the music starting and filling her head with something else.

A few weeks ago, after her date with Tetsurou, she had found her mother who was unusually rough. Kohaku had no idea what was waiting for her, if she had known…

 _A few weeks ago, after her date…_

"Kohaku, we need to talk." Her mother said.

The tone of her voice made Kohaku freeze and she immediately worried about Tetsurou. Could her parents know about his identity? Who he was? Would they go after him or something? Would they forbid her to see him? Would they make her change high-school?

"Your father and I had some disagreements," Minamoto Kazue continued sharply.

"Disagreements? About what?" Kohaku asked, coming closer.

 _So, it's not about Tetsurou_ … She thought in relief.

Her mother waved her hand and clicked her tongue.

"It's none of your concern. Just know that… things are going to be a little bit complicated from now on."

It took a moment for Kohaku to register what it might mean. Then she gasped, opening her eyes wide.

"Y-you're going to divorce…?" She asked.

"NO!" Her mother shouted, making the teenage girl startle.

Something close to panic went in her mother's eyes until she looked away, unable to look at her daughter.

"Not if I can help it."

Just as she said that, the doorway opened and without announcing his return, Kohaku's father, Minamoto Taichi, went into the living room. His eyes went over his daughter to glare at his wife.

"Honey, you're home," Kazue said, trying to force an enthusiastic smile.

"Don't talk to me." He replied with a hard voice.

Kohaku froze, standing in the middle.

 _What's happening…?_ She thought to herself.

"P-please, I just told Kohaku about our decision and–"

"What decision?! You didn't leave me any choice! What made you think it was all right to act the way you did?!" He shouted suddenly, making Kohaku startle and take a step back.

 _What's happening?_

"You left me no choice!" Her mother shouted back.

" _I_ am the one you left you _no choice?!_ You are despicable!"

"Despicable?! Don't talk to me like that! I'm your _wife!"_

"Yes and you will obey me!"

Kohaku watched as her parents argued, shouting louder and louder, not making any sense.

 _What's happening?!_

Suddenly, her father's hand went up and she heard the slap before seeing any of it. Once again she startled.

 _I don't understand… What's happening?! I didn't see anything coming, I do martial arts, I should have stopped it, I should have stopped him…!_ _ **What's happening…?!**_

Kohaku felt her eyes fill with tears and she covered her ears, trying to cover their voices but she couldn't. They were too loud.

After her father had stormed off the house, furious, her mother went to Kohaku and grabbed her daughter's shoulders sharply. Tears were streaming down Kazue's face and the mark of the slap and hit were still visible, her eyes were widened with fear and panic.

"Listen to me, Kohaku! You _can't_ trust men! _Ever!_ They will always try to hit you, they will ALWAYS try to smother you! Don't trust _anyone_ , and don't trust _men!_ You can only count on yourself! Do you _understand?!_ You CAN'T trust men!" Her mother shouted, shaking her until her daughter nodded, more out of fear than resolution.

Her perfect day that had made her so happy ended with her, curled up in her room, crying silently and trying to shut off her parents' voices.

 _Present time, on her way for Kuroo…_

Kohaku realized that her vision was blurry from the tears that had invaded her eyes. Her hands were shaking and she felt a sob strangling her throat. Her steps stopped and she bit her lower lip. She wanted to call Kuroo, to tell him everything and cry against him, to gain comfort with his presence but… but…

" _Don't trust men! You can only count on yourself!"_ Her mother had shouted.

She didn't want to _not_ trust Kuroo, he was her boyfriend, he was the man she was falling in love with…! But if her mother was right, if men couldn't be trusted then… then she would end up just like her. Bitter, hateful, screaming. Kohaku didn't want to be like that. She didn't want to live that…

She let herself kneel down, music resonating in her head along with the memory of the shouting and screaming, her hands trying to smother her sobs.

But Kuroo had seemed worried, he _knew_ something was wrong with her. He was constantly asking her how she felt, if everything was all right and everytime she was shrugging it off. Now, it had been several weeks. If she were to talk to him _now_ , what would he say? Tetsurou was the best thing that had happened in her life, he had given her friends and warmth. She couldn't lose him, she couldn't tell him that she hadn't trust him, not after saying she was starting to fall in love with him, it would hurt him too much… Could she remain silent, though?

Despite her shaking limbs, she stopped crying and slowly got up, staring right ahead.

 _I wont tell him anything until my parents are definitely divorced. It shouldn't take long, right? Then… I'll tell him everything. Their divorce, my fear of losing him and how I feel for him._ She decided.

She washed her face in a nearby park to wash away the signs that she had cried and went to see Kuroo. The latter had started worrying when she wasn't coming in time but she forced a smile for him.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my books, I had to look for them." She said with a smile that hurt her cheeks.

He stared at her carefully. He wasn't as observant as Kenma but something felt wrong. He just couldn't tell what.

"Ok…"

"What is it you need help with?" Kohaku asked, entering the house quietly.

"English, the last lesson…" Tetsurou answered automatically.

She helped him though his struggle and once he seemed to understand enough, they climbed on his bed. After some lazy kisses and snuggles, Kohaku, still weary from her crying, started dozzing off in his arms.

"Kohaku."

"Mhm?"

"You would tell me if something was going on, right?" Tetsurou asked.

Kohaku's eyes opened and her heart missed a beat. She couldn't see his face but she could tell that he was wearing a worried and thoughtful expression. His hand was absentmindedly tracing circles in her back and it felt good and reassuring.

Right now, she felt like crying and sobbing. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to trust him…

" _You CAN'T trust men!"_

"Of course…" She breathed, closing her eyes to hold back her tears.

A sigh of relief escaped Kuroo's lips and he kissed her forehead.

"Good. I'll always be here for you, little feather…" He whispered, but she was already asleep and didn't hear him.

Kohaku hid everything and lied to the point where she felt like throwing up for days that turned into weeks, then months. It was so emotionally exhausted to hide how she felt and what was happening in her life that she kept drawing away from Tetsurou. It was so hard pretending and lying to Kuroo. The latter could tell that something was wrong, that Kohaku wasn't all right. But he kept on holding on to this _"of course"_ breathed against him. If she really felt like talking, she would. He wouldn't push her. He would wait for her.

But still… With time and Kohaku pulling away. His concerns and worried glances turned into sighs of exasperation. Instead of asking _"is everything all right?"_ he would ask _"how are you today?"_ and everyday would be the same answer _"tired"_ because of martial arts, because of movies she stayed up late watching, because of studying… When they were holding hands, they weren't standing close to each other anymore. They didn't glance at each other anymore. They smiled only to keep up appearances on both sides.

 _I will tell him when it will be time._

 _I can trust her, I will wait._

One day, after practice, the volleyball team was changing clothes and Kuroo sighed deeply. His friends glanced at him, a little worried since he was so _unnerving_ lately… Kenma stared at his friend closely and worriedly. It had been a while since he had seen Minamoto, but… the last time, the couple had acted so… strange…

"Kuroo, is everything all right with Minamoto-san?" Yaku finally asked.

The Captain froze, confirming what everyone already knew: it _wasn't_ all right.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Kuroo answered with a forced smile.

His teammates stared at him but Tetsurou was done changing and quickly went out of the room.

"Kai, I'll leave you the key tonight," he said, giving the changing room's key to his friend.

"O-ok…"

Kuroo left and at the high-school entrance, he wasn't surprised to not see Kohaku. She was probably still practicing. For the first time since they had started dating though, his heart felt so heavy and his body so tired, he hesitated. Should he wait for her here? Or should he go straight home?

Kenma arrived running behind him and glanced up at his friend, seeing the silent questions on his face.

"Kuroo?" He called.

"Kenma, what is it?"

"…Is everything really all right with Minamoto-san?" Kenma asked hesitantly.

He immediately looked away when Kuroo looked down at him, his repressed anger showing despite himself.

"Why wouldn't it be?" He asked, his voice harder than he intended.

Kenma hesitated, wondering if he should push it or not. But Kuroo wasn't himself and he wouldn't be until things got better with his girlfriend…

"W-well… You both act strange recently… It's like… you're holding back everything you need to tell each other. You don't seem to realize that you act the same…"

A memory from long ago, from the beginning of their relationship, hit Kuroo. Kenma had said something similar as well: _"She… reminded me of you…"_

If Kuroo was holding back because he waited for her, maybe she felt the same? Maybe she was waiting for him? They were so much alike after all… it wouldn't be surprising…

"Ah… Minamoto-san…" Kenma said when the girl arrived.

Kuroo whipped around and saw his girlfriend here. Kohaku looked surprised to see him but when Kenma had called her, something changed in her expression. Ignoring Kuroo and the surprise to see him, she turned sharply towards Kenma, frowning.

"Don't call me that." She said sharply.

Shocked by her reaction, Kenma startled and looked away, fumbling with his hands.

Kuroo's lips opened, shocked that she would snap at their quiet friend. And suddenly, he gritted his teeth and fists, not able to hold it back anymore.

"What are you doing…?" Tetsurou asked through gritted teeth.

Kohaku looked back at him, still frowning.

"What?"

The rest of the volleyball team arrived just at this moment, seeing a sheepish Kenma backing away, fear in his eyes, as Kuroo and Kohaku faced each other. The black-haired man felt like boiling. He had tried for _so long_ to be nice and understanding, to wait but now… _now_ … she was just downright _disagreeable_. She had just snapped for no reason at their friend, his _best_ friend!

"If you don't feel good, you don't have to take it on Kenma! Just because you're a pain doesn't mean you can snap at anyone like that!" He exclaimed.

Her eyes widened, her pride hurt and just like him, everything she had held back: the anger at her parents, at herself, at everything happening, came back rushing and she glared daggers at her boyfriend.

"Don't talk to me like that, Tetsurou."

"I'll talk to you the way I want! I'll tell you just everything you have to hear! Lately – and I mean the last _four months_ , you've been a real pain! You never talk, you avoid me, you never say anything! I've tried playing nice but I'm DONE!" He shouted.

Tetsurou realized too late his words as Kohaku's expression transformed, shock hitting her like a wave. Kuroo felt his heart breaking when he saw her eyes shining with something he couldn't understand… He couldn't believe in his own words but somehow, he didn't know how to take it back and the longer the silence went by, the more Kohaku stopped looking up at him as if she expected his words to be erased from both of their memories…

"K-Kuroo…" Kai started, trying to calm them down but they ignored the rest of the team, Yaku pulling Kenma behind him protectively.

The couple stared at each other until Kohaku realized that everything she had tried to do was failing: she was losing him. She was losing the one person she didn't want to lose. Panic making her heart race, she took a few steps forward, shaking her head but still Kuroo didn't stand back.

He didn't have anything to take back, he had said what he truly felt even if it hurt both of them.

 _Now, she will tell me what's wrong…_ He thought to himself hopefully, still wishing for a way to fix his words from earlier.

"Tetsurou–" Kohaku started before her voice broke.

" _You CAN'T trust men!"_

Her mother's voice resonated in her mind and she was suddenly unable to say a thing. Looking down, she remained silent.

Realizing that, Kuroo's anger turned into fury. Clenching his fists, he lurched towards her and grabbed her by her collar, making her gasp in shock and shaking her in desperation:

"Kuroo!" Kai shouted.

"Is that it?! You're not saying anything?! Even after telling you I'm waiting for you to talk?! Do you have nothing to say?!" He shouted, fury and pain flashing in his eyes.

Kohaku saw it, she saw it in his eyes and the fear freezing her insides was so strong that she was about to break into sobs, to start crying and telling him everything. Everyone was screaming something to someone and she couldn't tell whether she was hearing her parents' shouting or her friends' yelling. But before she could say anything, Kai and Yamamoto lunged and grabbed Kuroo, trying to force him to let go, shouting him to stop. Stormy, furious brown eyes and golden, panicked ones stared at each other.

"just say something!" Tetsurou yelled, his voice breaking from pain and desperation.

A tiny, snapping sound resonated, making everyone freeze. Slowly, realizing that he was shaking violently Kohaku from her collar, Kuroo let her go, shocked by his own action. His friends stopped trying to pull him away but they kept holding him while Kohaku stumbled backwards, no one backing her.

In the dim light of streetlamps, something shiny fell on the ground with a clicking sound. Everyone looked down and Kuroo's heart missed a beat when he saw the golden necklace and cat on the ground, the chain broken. He must have grabbed it with his hand while shaking Kohaku and snapped it by accident. He hadn't seen it in so long, he had thought she wasn't wearing it anymore…

His eyes filled with angry, shamed tears as he realized that whatever they had, it was **broken** , just like this necklace…

Silence fell on the little group and slowly, he looked up at Kohaku who was staring with wide eyes at the broken necklace.

 _Say something… Please_ … He thought, hoping that things could still be fixed.

Her lips trembled and she moved her head to look up at him but at the last moment, she turned her face away and ran off.

Slowly, Kuroo's hand fell at his side while Kai and Yamamoto let him go, no one saying a thing. There wasn't anything to say anymore…

As Kohaku ran as fast as she could, tears blurring her vision and sobs strangling her voice, her mother's voice came back, haunting her once again.

" _They will always try to hit you, they will ALWAYS try to smother you! You CAN'T trust men!"_

She had thought that Kuroo would always be nice to her, always be patient, she thought she could save what they had by pretending to be all right even though it was an obvious lie. But she had been _wrong_ about everything. She shouldn't have lied to him, she shouldn't have waited, she shouldn't have let themselves get away from each other. He had grabbed her and shaken her violently, breaking their necklace… Her mother was right. He might have tried to hit her if he hadn't been hold back by his teammates. He had tried to get answers from her even when she was frozen in fear and unable to talk.

Suddenly, she tripped and fell on the ground, her lungs burning from the running and crying. She curled up and sobbed, not caring if she was in the middle of the street. A cold rain started to fall but she didn't care. She didn't care anymore, she had lost the one thing she didn't want to lose and _it was her fault_ …

The volleyball team, after making sure their Captain was all right, accompanied him to the train station just as it started raining. Kuroo looked around at the train station, hoping to see Kohaku but she wasn't here and when his and Kenma's train arrived, the latter pulled slightly at Tetsurou's sleeve to force him to go in the train. They sat at their usual seats but there wasn't Kohaku with them and it was raining cats and dogs outside.

"Do you think she went home? Do you think she took the train? Maybe she's out-there in the rain… I should have gone after her…" Kuroo mumbled worriedly to his friend.

Kenma looked up at him sadly. He felt incredibly guilty for what had just happened. If he hadn't talked to Minamoto, she wouldn't have snapped at him, which wouldn't have made Kuroo snap at her… None of this would have happened…

Still, he had to be there for his broken-hearted and sick-worried friend… Kenma put his hand on Kuroo's arm, trying to be as reassuring as he could.

"She will be all right. She's strong. Send her a message and wait for the answer…" He said.

"M-message, yeah…" Kuroo said, nodding.

He took out his phone but the golden necklace fell from his pocket. Tears filled Kuroo's eyes once again and he looked away from Kenma. Dropping his phone, Tetsurou leaned forward, putting his hands on his face and gritting his teeth to hold back his sobs. He cried silently, shaking terribly during the entirety of the journey to their train station, Kenma patting awkwardly and as comfortably as he could his back.

The first-year took the phone and necklace then pulled up his friend. Once he was home, he left him alone, worry filling his heart…

The next day, Kenma wasn't surprised when Kuroo came in his room. It was obvious he had spent most of the night crying, he looked terrible. Without a word, Tetsurou sat on the floor, back against his friend's bed, his phone in his hand.

"She hasn't answered yet." He said with a trembling voice.

Not knowing what to do or say, Kenma remained silent.

"Maybe something _did_ happen to her last night, when it was raining… I should go and check on her!" Kuroo exclaimed, getting up.

Kenma stopped him by grabbing his wrist, shaking his head lightly at Kuroo's dumbfounded expression.

"I'm sure she's at her home. Don't worry, she's strong. But…"

"But?"

"But you broke her heart last night…" Kenma whispered, thinking back to the pained and panicked expression she had worn.

Kuroo had been too angry to realize that the necklace wasn't the only thing broken and that Kohaku had run away because she couldn't deal with her feelings of a broken-heart.

Tetsurou startled upon hearing these words and his eyes filled with guilt.

"You broke each other's hearts…" Kenma added, sadness for his friend filling his eyes.

Slowly Tetsurou sat back in the same position as before, fumbling with his phone.

"You were right. I should have talked to her sooner…" He murmured guiltily, waiting for an answer that would never come.

* * *

 _That's it, things have taken the wrong turn. I will be pretty busy this week-end and next week, and next week-end... but the next chapter will arrive at some point?_

 _Don't hesitate to tell me what you think so far!_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _May_


	15. Something Gone

_I listened to "Stay with Me" from Ed Sheeran today and realized it was fitting very well Kohako and Kuroo. Anyway, here is the very last flashback chapter._

 _Thank you all for the favorites and follow! :D_

 _ **chibi-no-baka** : If Kohaku is going to think that Asahi is like all men... Well, she sure made a mistake by listening to her mother instead of trusting Kuroo, but if he had insisted and said more than this one time she fell asleep that she could trust him... Things probably wouldn't have turned this way. Kuroo and Kohaku have both played a part in their breaking. Now whether or not Asahi will be different from Kuroo... you'll have to read the rest of the story! ;)_

 _ **sobasicallyme** : I think the worst sort of breaking in a relationship is when no one wants what happens but it happens anyway, and even worse, it happens because you try to avoid it from happening. Which is exactly what happened to Kuroo and Kohaku... (did my sentences even make sense...?)_

 _ **rheascarlet** : You perfectly summarized this whole mess. And heck, I'm the one feeling the most guilty for putting them all through so much pain... As for teams... I don't think there are really a "team Asahi" and "team Kuroo" because, Kuroo and Kohaku, no matter what, it's over now. They both have to move on, now whether or not Kohaku will do that with, or without Asahi... that's another question. It's not exactly a love triangle, but it doesn't mean that Kuroo won't intervene in Asahi and Kohaku's relationship, just like Asahi won't learn about all this, or Kohaku will influence Kuroo and Asahi's relationship... They will have consequences on each other. The final result is still to be decided, tho... but I can promise happy endings! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

HAIKYUU! : From Evening to Dawn

CHAPTER XV : Something Gone

" _You get use to someone—start to like them, even—and they leave. In the end, everyone leaves."_

― **Rachel Ward, Numbers**

" _That first love. And the first one who breaks your heart. For me, they just happen to be the same person."_

― **Sarah Dessen, Along for the Ride**

The week-end went by during which Kuroo kept sending messages that wouldn't be answered. When he went to school on Monday, as soon as he could, he went into Kohaku's classroom, hoping to see her and talk to her but he froze upon seeing her seat empty. Kenma and Yaku, who were following him, glanced worriedly at their Captain, panic filling his heart.

As soon as Kai saw them, he got up:

"Kuroo!"

"Kohaku…" Kuroo started, staring at the empty seat by the window.

"I asked a teacher who told me they had received a call from her mother saying Kohaku couldn't come to school today…"

Kuroo looked back at his friend, a slight relief invading him despite his worry. At least he knew she had gone home safely the other day, but still…

"If she was in the rain the other day, she might have caught a cold," Yaku said optimistically, tapping his friend's shoulder.

"Maybe that's why she couldn't answer your messages," Kenma added.

"Y-yeah…" Kuroo murmured with a nod.

He still couldn't shrug off this feeling that something had happened and _he wasn't here for her_ …

The next day, and the following one, Kohaku didn't come back. Unable to focus on anything, Kuroo ditched practice to try and talk to Kohaku, sick or not. He went to her home and knocked at the door, his hand fumbling with her necklace in his pocket. At first, he thought that no one had heard but when he was about to knock another time, the door opened. He froze upon seeing a shorter man than he was, with short dark hair and black eyes. The man was frowning but he looked like the type of person who was always angry.

"Yes?" He asked sharply at Kuroo.

"I-I am Kuroo Tetsurou," he said, not quite knowing what to say or how to talk to this short-tempered man.

The man kept staring at him then shrugged:

"Am I supposed to know you?"

Kuroo swallowed hard.

 _Kohaku couldn't have hidden our relationship for so long, right…?_

"I… I am Kohaku's boyfriend and–"

Minamoto Taichi reacted instantly. He frowned even more and glared at Kuroo but the latter had the feeling it wasn't because he was dating his daughter.

"What do you want?" Minamoto-san interrupted.

"I-I've been trying to reach Kohaku since last Friday but she hasn't answered my phone calls and I'm worried. I was wondering if–"

"I don't know where she is." Her father said, once again interrupting the young man who froze, "I'd tell you to ask her mother but I don't know about her either."

"W-what do you mean…?" Tetsurou whispered, a cold feeling wrapping around his heart.

"They don't live here anymore. I don't know where they went. I don't want to have anything to do with them anymore."

 _What…? What does he mean…?_

Taichi was about to close the door but Kuroo reacted fast. He jumped forward, stopping the man from closing the door with his entire body weight.

"Wait! What do you mean?! Where did they go?! You _must_ know! She's your daughter!" Kuroo shouted, struggling to keep the door opened.

The older man tried to force the door closed but when he realized he couldn't, he just stared at Kuroo annoyingly before understanding why the young man looked so distraught.

"She didn't tell you? Then she's like her mother: a liar and a thief."

Kuroo's eyes widened, he wanted to shout that she wasn't but… now he realized that she had been lying for _months_ …

"Ever since the divorce started, Kohaku kept protecting her mother's interests instead of mine. The judge decided that until further development of the divorce, these two would have to live somewhere else. I don't know where they went."

Too shocked to say anything, Kuroo let the man push him away and close the door.

He remained frozen for a long time, not daring to move, too disgusted to do anything. He wasn't even sure what disgusted him more. The truth, Kohaku who never said a thing, that she and her mother were somewhere he didn't know?

 _Divorce? What didn't she tell me a thing? What an idiot! Kohaku, why didn't you trust me more?!_ He thought to himself as he turned around and ran to the nearest police station.

If he wanted to find her again, he'd have to find out more and if the judge had said that Kohaku and her mother had to go somewhere else, then… then they could be anywhere in Tokyo, maybe even in Japan. If it happened suddenly, they might not have anything with them.

 _That's why she didn't answer her phone!_ He realized as he pushed open the doors of the police station.

He explained the situation to the policemen but they were unable to inform him. He ran to other police stations who didn't have any information. Only a policeman, feeling bad for the poor high-schooler told him that perhaps he should check in hotels. Kuroo started running to the hotels of the neighborhood but none had anyone with the name "Minamoto". If her parents were divorcing, perhaps Kohaku and her mother were using her mother's birth name.

 _I don't even know what was her mother's birth name! I should have asked her more questions about her and her family! I should have been able to tell when something went wrong, I should have been here for her! Instead, I only focused on my own anger!_

After hours of running around, Kuroo stopped after the night had fallen, sitting on a bench. He was trying to catch his breath and think clearly but he was too panicked to do anything. His entire body was shaking but he couldn't tell if it was the panic or the exhaustion.

 _They must have gone away after Friday, otherwise she wouldn't have gone to school. I should have gone and check on her Saturday. Or even Monday, after knowing that she couldn't come. I'm such an idiot…_

He closed his eyes and lifted up his head towards the sky. He couldn't see the stars but didn't know if it was caused by clouds, the city lights around him or his blurry eyes. His phone in his hand vibrated and Tetsurou answered automatically, hearing Kenma's worried voice.

" _Your mother just said you're not back yet, where are you?"_ He asked, slightly panicked.

Without quite knowing how it happened, Kuroo told over the phone everything he had learned: Kohaku's parents divorcing, her mother and her somewhere else in Tokyo – or god-knows-where…

After he had told the story, silence fell at the other side of the line until Kenma's quiet and calm voice spoke up:

" _Come back to your home, your mother is starting to worry."_

"But! Kohaku–"

" _We'll find her. We can call hotels from our homes. I'll help you try to track her, we'll be twice as fast this way."_

"K-Kenma…"

Kuroo went home as fast as he could and he spent several hours at night calling hotels from all of Tokyo with the help of Kenma. The latter finally fell asleep on the floor while Kuroo continued calling until the morning light invaded his room.

When morning came, Kuroo had to get to the terrible conclusion that Kohaku and her mother had either left town, or that they were using her mother's birth name – which he _didn't_ know. The next day at school, Kuroo was miserable and after telling his friends from the volleyball team why they haven't heard from Kohaku, no one was able to lift his spirits. They all took turns trying to call police stations and hotels, using the name Minamoto and also the first names of Kohaku and her mother's but no one was found…

On Monday, Kuroo was writing down some ideas to find Kohaku when, during the break, Kai ran into his classroom:

"KUROO!" He shouted, "Ko-Kohaku! She's here!" He exclaimed.

Kuroo got up so fast his chair fell down. He tried to run as fast as possible to the classroom where he knew Kohaku was but Kai grabbed his arm, stopping him. Kuroo felt like punching him despite the fact he had just told him the most wonderful news he had heard in over a week.

"Wait! She's not in the classroom! She's in the teacher's room!"

"What?" Kuroo hesitated, not understanding what it meant.

Kai took his breath then explained:

"She's here for three days to pass her finals, she'll spend them in the teacher's room because she's doing it exceptionally early."

Their finals were planned for in two weeks. Why would Kohaku pass them now?

Ignoring his friend, Kuroo ran to the teachers' room and opened it, searching with his eyes the girl.

"Kuroo?" Coach Nekomata called from his seat, surprised to see his Captain so shaken.

But Kuroo ignored him, searching the whole room. His heart missed a beat when he saw her, sitting at the far edge of the room, her back turned to him. She was writing down whatever test she was taking.

Understanding immediately the situation, Coach Nekomata (who had heard from his cats what had happened) got up and pulled Kuroo away from the room.

"W-wait, I-I need to talk to her…!" Kuroo said.

"I know, I know… Don't worry, she will talk once her test is finished. You just need to wait." Nekomata said, trying to be reassuring.

"B-but…"

"Kuroo, everything will be all right," he said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I don't know the details but her mother found a solution."

Kuroo looked at his coach smiling at him. The Captain hesitated before nodding slightly. A solution. Hope. It was all he needed. Everything will be all right. _Wasn't it?_

He waited in front of the teachers' room but he was forced to go back to class by Yaku and Kenma. He went back when classes ended but she was already gone. The next day was the same: he couldn't catch her in time before she left. Coach Nekomata said that Kohaku's mother was coming everyday to bring her back to the hotel they were in, but knew nothing else. On the third day, Kuroo ran to the teachers' room but… once again, she was already gone…

His friends from the volleyball team glanced at him sadly, not knowing what to say for comfort.

Tetsurou clenched his fists in anger. He didn't know why Kohaku wouldn't want to see him, surely she knew he was trying to talk to her. Was she ignoring him? Avoiding him? Because of what had happened the last time they had seen each other? Because of _him?_

"Kuroo."

They all turned to Coach Nekomata who exited the room. He gave a letter to the Captain who took it by reflex, staring with wide eyes at his coach.

"Kohaku-chan left this letter for you. I'll let you read it calmly – the others, to practice!" He exclaimed.

They hesitated, not wanting to leave their Captain alone. Tetsurou stared at the letter with Kohaku's neat writing spelling his name. Realizing that the team was staying behind, he turned to them:

"I'll be there soon, go warm-up," he said with a confident nod.

They could tell his confidence was only pretend but they followed the coach anyway, leaving Kuroo alone. He stared at his name for a little while longer _"Kuroo Tetsurou"._

"Since when are you so polite with me…" He murmured to himself.

He had wanted for so long to talk to her, to explain to her how he felt, to hear her explanations… but now that he had it all between his hands, he couldn't bring himself to find the courage to open this letter. He was scared of what he would read inside.

Kuroo moved to sit in the stairs that were the closest then hesitantly opened the letter, starting to read it.

" _Tetsu,_

 _I wish I could have told all of that face-to-face but my mother doesn't want me to stay any longer than necessary and she would be furious if I were to disobey. I'm sorry I never told you anything but here is the truth you deserve: my parents are divorcing and it's not going well. At first, I was too shaken to tell you but then, I realized that if I were to tell you anything, it would burden you. I didn't want of that for you, I didn't want you to be hurt in any way, I wanted to keep you safe but I suppose it was nothing but a huge mistake. I couldn't bear to lie to you and that's why I stayed away from you. Then, things got worse between us and I didn't even realize it until it was too late._

 _Because of the divorce's judgment, my mother and I were forced to leave the house and we have been staying in a hotel for the last week. I am passing my finals early because in two weeks, I am leaving Tokyo. My mother will remain in town because of the divorce and I will live with my grandparents in Torono Town, in the prefecture of Miyagi. My train will be on the last Saturday of this month at eleven in the morning, at Shinjuku station. Until then, I have to organize my departure._

 _I apologize once again for everything I put you through. You are an amazing man who deserves so much. Ace your exams and win all of your competitions. Say good-bye to everyone for me._

 _Good bye, Tetsurou,_

 _Little feather."_

A drop fell on the paper, messing with the ink. Kuroo's head lowered as he gritted his teeth, clenching his hair and crying as silently as he could, his entire body shaking. His heart had hurt so much while reading the letter, it had missed beats and now… it felt awful. It was horrible, he wanted to take it out of his chest and end this pain…

Kohaku was leaving, she was leaving town because of her parents' divorce. If only he had been there for her. If only he had talked to her, tell her to trust him. If only she had shared what she was going through… He didn't want to think of the number of nights when she must have cried in her pillow because her parents were breaking and her boyfriend wasn't where he was supposed to be: at her side. If only last week he hadn't snapped at her. If only they had remained on good terms for a little while longer. If only he had gone to check on her on Saturday. If only he hadn't waited so long to seek her at her home… If only… _if only he had been a better man and a better boyfriend_ …

The volleyball team was surprised to see their Captain coming and despite his eyes slightly red, they all ignored it. He gave them some instructions and they followed them without asking a single question about the letter and Kohaku. It was only after they had changed that the first and second years followed closely Kuroo as he went out.

He stopped at the school entrance, where he was usually waiting for Kohaku but he knew he wouldn't have to wait for her today. Not anymore, not ever. Tetsurou slowly turned around, a slightly annoyed look on his face as he glared at his friends who all jumped under his gaze, except Kenma who kept observing him.

"Hey… you don't have to follow me. I'm fine…"

"You're not fine, Kuroo. What did the letter say?" Yaku asked, finally saying out loud what everyone wanted to know.

The black-haired boy sighed before taking the letter from his pocket and giving it to the libero. He quickly read it, the entire team over his shoulder before Yaku gasped loudly.

"Minamoto-san is leaving Tokyo?!"

"She's going so far away!" Yamamoto added.

"Don't add salt to the wound, Yamamoto!" Kai scolded.

Kenma looked back at his friend who remained silent, showing only his back.

"There must be a way to stop this! You should go find her at the train station, stop her from leaving! Take her with you and run away together!" Yamamoto exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yamamoto, stop being so over dramatic. She's leaving and there's nothing I can do about it."

"But if you try–"

"You don't make anything with _'what-if'!"_ Tetsurou exclaimed, glancing fiercely at the volleyball team, "If she wanted me to find her, to talk to her, she would have given me her hotel name or a phone number. She didn't. She doesn't want of me anymore, of _us_. Now, let's go home, we all had a long and tired journey…"

He took the letter from Yaku's hands then walked away.

"It's strange… Even if we still have Yaku-san, I feel like we just lost a mother…" Yamamoto admitted with a low voice.

They all agreed except Yaku who frowned.

"Wait, what do you mean _'even if we still have Yaku'?!"_ He asked, trying to sound tough.

Unfortunately, they were feeling too down to take him seriously. He sighed and the team hesitated before following their Captain's order.

They all parted ways, Kenma running after Kuroo and struggling to keep up with him. Once in the train, he kept glancing hesitantly at the bed-haired boy who remained silent.

"You're not playing any game tonight?" Kuroo finally asked.

Kenma stared at him, not knowing what to answer. Tetsurou turned his face to him with a half-hearted smile.

"I haven't seen you play games in a while…" He said.

Tetsurou's eyes were still shining from his tears from before practice. He was still shaken but he was trying to be all right. Whether or not it was the right thing to do, Kenma couldn't tell but right now, his friend needed a distraction. He took out his playstation and played his lastest game under Kuroo's unfocused gaze.

 _Two weeks later…_

Kuroo stared at his phone screen, at the early morning hour. He hadn't been able to sleep and now, they were Saturday morning. He didn't want to think about this day, about the letter that was still resting on his table or the fact that Kohaku was leaving Tokyo today. He got up and got dressed slowly then went to Kenma's place. He found the setter playing video games in his bedroom. The latter seemed surprised to see Kuroo in his room at this moment.

"Kuroo, what are you doing here?" He asked hesitantly as his friend sat down next to him.

"I'm playing with you, do you mind?" Kuroo answered, avoiding his friend's gaze and taking a game controller to start playing.

Kenma kept staring at him in silence until, too uncomfortable, Tetsurou turned to him with a hesitant smile.

"W-what is it?"

"Kuroo. What are you doing _here?"_ Kenma asked another time with a more forceful voice this time, his expression looking slightly annoyed.

"Uuuh…"

"You should be at the train station."

"You're not going to start too, Kenma! I don't want to go to the train station and tell her anything!" Kuroo exclaimed, letting the controller down and turning away angrily.

"But you want to see her."

Tetsurou startled then turned back to Kenma hesitantly.

"One last time?" Kenma said with a sad gaze.

Lowering his head, Tetsurou nodded silently.

"Then, hurry up, Captain."

Kenma got up slowly, taking his stuff and giving a hard look at his friend who looked confused.

"Kenma, what are you doing?" Kuroo asked hesitantly, getting up as well.

"You might change your mind another time if I don't go. I'll make sure you reach Shinjuku station before eleven."

"Kenma…"

"Now, hurry up."

Kuroo couldn't help but smile and follow his friend.

"You'll make sure I reach Shinjuku but you're slower than me," he couldn't help but tease.

Kenma didn't answer.

 _About an hour later, at Shinjuku Station…_

Kohaku was on the train platform, waiting for her train to come. She checked her ticket one last time to make sure she was at the right place but she didn't really read the words and quickly put it back in her bag. She had already said goodbye to her mother but her thoughts were turned to one person and one person only…

The truth was: her mother never forced her to leave early high-school. But Kohaku had been too ashamed of her behavior and what had happened the last time she had seen Tetsurou to face him. That was why she had written this letter with specific indication about the place and time she'd leave. Perhaps… perhaps he would be braver than her…

10:55

He wasn't here. He probably wouldn't come. Maybe he had wanted to talk to her when he had heard about everything but now… after this letter…

Kohaku lowered her head. She would have wanted to see him one last time, to tell him… how she felt about all of this heartbreak.

 _I wonder what happened to the necklace… I wonder if he'll still wear the cat-pun sweater after all of this…_

10:56

"The train in destination of Sendai will arrive, please step away from the edge of the platform."

The rush of wind from the train suddenly passing next to her almost made her fall off her feet. She felt so lost and weak… Her eyes were wet – they constantly were recently…

The train stopped and the doors opened to let people out. She took a deep breath and grabbed her bag.

"Kenma, hurry up!"

Kohaku froze completely and the whole world seemed to disappear as she slowly turned around. Tetsurou was there, a little out of breathe from running but he was there… Kenma was a meter behind, breathing heavily, hands on his knees. Kohaku and Tetsurou stared at each other without a word.

"Tetsu…" She breathed, her voice breaking.

She wanted to run to him, hug him, cry of happiness and sadness. She wanted to tell him everything she had always wanted to say, everything she felt and regretted but… but now that he was in front of her, she had no voice…

"Kohaku… I… I had your letter…" He murmured.

She noticed that he didn't move from the few meters separating them.

 _Ah… yes… It's true that everything between us is broken now…_ She thought bitterly, feeling guilty once again.

She remained frozen on spot, lowering her head in shame.

Tetsurou observed her and realized she had no intention of moving. He would have wanted to touch her before she went away but… but she didn't seem to have any intention of letting him close.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out suddenly, still keeping her eyes fixed on the ground.

10:57

He looked up at her in shock, unable to make words.

"I should have told you everything from the beginning but…"

 _But I didn't want to hurt you…_

"Why?" He asked.

She looked up at him once again as the people who would take the train were starting to climb on. Kohaku still remained on the platform, staring with wide eyes at Tetsurou who looked so… broken-hearted…

"Why didn't you trust me?" He asked, shaking slightly his head, his voice failing him.

She opened her lips to answer. She wanted to say everything. She wanted to tell him how much he meant for her. She wanted to apologize, to make him understand. She wanted to say how much she didn't want to go away… She wanted to hold hope that… that perhaps… things weren't quite as broken as they were…

Even if during their relationship she kept telling herself she was keeping the truth from him because she didn't want to lose him, even if these past few weeks she told herself that she had done it to not burden him… She actually had no idea why she had kept silent for so long.

" _You CAN'T trust men!"_

Tears filled her eyes and she looked down. She _knew_ why she had kept silent. Because she had listened to the wrong person. She had trusted the wrong person.

"I don't know…" She admitted.

10:58

"The train in destination of Sendai will depart soon. Please climb aboard and make sure not to have forgotten anything."

Tetsurou wanted to say something, anything but… all the hope he had held for so long wasn't here anymore. Whatever they had had, no matter how much they had tried, both of them individually, both of them for each other… It had broken and now, it was **gone**.

"I should go…" Kohaku suddenly said.

Half because she didn't want Tetsurou to see her crying, she wouldn't want him to feel bad or guilty even if it was already the case. And half because he wasn't moving to hold her. If he didn't want of her anymore… and she understood why… she had nothing left in Tokyo. Everything she had held dear was **gone**.

10:59

She took her bag and climbed on the train silently. She was shaking and she wanted to turn around but she was scared to break in sobs if she were to do so. She kept her back as the window-door closed behind her.

Tetsurou looked up at her figure, staying back from him. He lifted up his hand hesitantly but… but there was no one to hold onto anymore.

 _Turn around. Please turn around. Look at me one last time_ … He thought to himself, hopefully, desperately.

Kohaku lowered her head, keeping her tears behind her eyes.

 _Don't turn around, or you'll break down._ She told herself.

Tetsurou trembled and felt tears in his eyes. He hated how easily he could cry now…

 _Please, Kohaku… I want to see you…_

Kohaku bit her lower lip, forcing her body to remain frozen.

 _I want to see him…_

 _One last time…_ Tetsurou thought.

 _One last time…_ Kohaku wanted.

Tetsurou held onto the hope that even at the last moment, she would turn around and show him how she truly felt. She would show him that she felt the same. That she wanted them fixed.

 _Show me that there is still a way for us to fix it. Please turn around and look at me one last time, Kohaku…_

The deafening sound indicating that the train was about to leave resonated. Kohaku felt the first tremor of the train moving.

 _You can't turn around, or you'll hurt both of you… Don't do that…_

Tetsurou opened his lips to scream her name, but his voice couldn't come out of his mouth. She wouldn't turn around. Her figure was slowly disappearing.

 _I love you_ … He realized just as his heart broke once again.

He lowered his head and slowly turned around. He never saw Kohaku glancing over her shoulder and seeing him leaving, her silent tears finally rolling down her cheeks…

She thought back of the moment he had gone after her, screaming her to wait. If he had screamed for her to wait today, she would have waited, right? She thought back of the overwhelming happiness she had felt when they had had their six-months date. They had been happy, haven't they? Before everything broke down. But now… everything they had had… it was **gone** …

 _Present day, city of Sendai, after Kohaku's competition…_

" _I'm seriously starting to think that you never liked me."_

" _Did you even cry when…"_

Tetsurou's words still hurt her, and it would probably keep hurting for a long while. But when she looked up at him, she was smiling. Tetsurou glanced over his shoulder just in time to see her expression that made his heart miss a beat. Her eyes were filled with melancholy of everything that wasn't and everything that could have been…

"Tetsurou, I never had the courage to really tell you how I felt…" She started.

He slowly turned to face her completely, her expression breaking his heart the same way the realization he loved her had hit him way too late…

"Tetsu…" She started with this beautiful, heart-wrenching smile, "You are my best friend and I will always care for you. I never told you that but… you were and always will be my first love… You will always have a place in my heart and there will never be anyone like you. I… I was so happy with you… and… I loved you…"

Tears shone in her eyes but they didn't roll down. Tetsurou's heart clenched painfully but he couldn't help but smile. He could see in her eyes that… she had been happy… That moment when they had danced like fools… it would forever be in their memories as the happiest moment they had spent together, holding so many promises, so much hope…

Kohaku had finally said outloud what she felt and, now, they both looked at each other with the tenderness of close friends and past lovers. They still thought back on their time with a mix of happiness for everything they had had and sadness for everything they never could have. But they had been happy and it was all that mattered.

"Me too…" He whispered, tears shining in his gray eyes as well.

She smiled and it held everything he ever needed to know.

He turned around to catch up with Kenma, they still had to go back to Tokyo after all… She watched him in silence, still smiling but he stopped. He hesitated before turning around, he took something from his pocket and threw it to her. It shone in the air and she caught it just before it fell on the ground. Her eyes widened upon seeing the golden cat he had offered to her so long ago… She looked back up at him with a huge smile, and he gave her his crooked smile she loved so much:

"By the way, it's still my favorite sweater!" He said with a playful wink.

* * *

 _And this settles the flashback arc!_

 _By next chapter, we'll be back to Asahi and the awkward fluffiness - gosh do I need it for my hurt heart..._

 _Tell me what you think! :D_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _May_


	16. Happiness

_I'm so sorry I didn't post this chapter earlier but I thought I had done it when... not..._

 _Anyway! Back to Karasuno, and Asahi, and the fluff! :D_

 _Thanks to all who favorited and followed! :D_

 _ **chibi-no-baka** : When I wrote the train scene I actually cried - with the music, the emotions and all... So, yeah, Kurro and Kohaku worked things out even if some things will remain... unchanged - but you'll see later how the story turns out between these three! ;)_

 _ **sobasicallyme** : I had warned that it'd hurt - you have no idea how much I felt bad for Kuroo's feelings and broken-heart (Kohaku is my OC, so making her hurt is normal, but the other characters... I felt so guilty...) Like I said to chibi-no-baka, I actually cried writing the train scene so I'm glad you felt so many emotions! ;) Kohaku has moved on, yes ; as for Kuroo, there are still a few thigns he needs to take out but, it'll be later in the story! ;) For now, let's focus ONLY on Kohaku and Asahi's fluffiness!_

* * *

FANFICTION

HAIKYUU! : From Evening to Dawn

CHAPTER XVI : Happiness

" _Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own."_

― **Robert A. Heinlein, Stranger in a Strange Land**

" _Love starts as a warmth inside your chest. It slowly besieges your heart. As the initial warmth escalates into fire, it invades your heart with burning sensation. Sadly, it is rare phenomena that it does not end in ashes. But as we all know, something new and better can emerge from the ashes."_

— **M. N. Lowery**

Azumane Asahi was a very shy and weak-minded person, everyone was aware of that and Asahi first of all. He had a tendency of over-thinking everything and getting _way_ too nervous for no reason. But today… today he was beating his own record of nervousness' level.

The last time he had seen Minamoto Kohaku, the girl he was head-over-heels for, she was standing side-by-side with her ex-boyfriend, the Captain of his volleyball team SLASH wild-looking type of guy SLASH _definitely_ a wild guy SLASH incredibly confident SLASH probably sexy according to women's tastes AKA Kuroo Tetsurou _or_ , everything Azumane Asahi _wasn't_.

No matter how much comfort his friends had given him a few days ago after Kohaku had said she'd stay with Kuroo and Kenma, the only thing Asahi could think of was that the girl he was in love with was probably not interested in him and still loved her ex-boyfriend – who might very well become her current boyfriend considering the amount of time they were spending together.

Especially considering the reaction Kohaku had had the last time Asahi had looked into her eyes: she had looked away with an expression he couldn't understand.

"Good morning!"

Asahi looked up and his heart missed a beat when he saw Kohaku entering the classroom and waving at her friends.

"How did the competition go?" Miyano asked.

"Well, I won!" Kohaku answered with a bright smile.

The amber-haired girl lifted up a hand to push away some hair from her face and the sun made something twinkle.

"Oh? What is it? I never saw you wearing this bracelet before, Kohaku-chan," Miyano continued, pointing at the girl's wrist.

Considering the fact that Azumane was (not so discreetly) listening to the girls talking, he couldn't help but glance at Kohaku's wrist as she lifted it up. He almost gasped in shock upon seeing a golden cat held by a simple, black bracelet. Kuroo was Nekoma's Captain and Nekoma wasn't called the 'cats' for no reason. But mostly, what made his heart sink was the softness in Kohaku's gaze, the tender smile that appeared on her face as she looked at the little, golden cat…

"Yes, it's… it's sort of back in my life now…" Kohaku said with a smile to her friend.

Asahi stared at the smiling face, her cheeks rosy and her eyes sparkling as she laughed with Miyano.

His lips opened and without quite realizing it, he clenched his fists and lowered his head. She had looked away from him the other day, she had stayed with Kuroo after her competition and _now_ … now she had a golden cat at her wrist that she explained with _'it's back in my life'_. She was probably dating Kuroo once again.

The day of class had never been so long and torturing for Asahi. He couldn't focus on anything going on except the fact that Kohaku, only a few seats away from him, seemed now so far away from his reach.

No one seemed to notice his struggle to remain silent and calm as he hid his face in his arm, at the back of the classroom, fists clenched tightly. Only one person glanced at him and saw his expression, only one person wanted to come closer and ask if everything was all right, but Kohaku never dared speaking up until classes were over. She got up and hesitantly, without quite knowing why her steps were taking her to Asahi, she arrived near him:

"Asahi, h-how are you?" She asked.

The boy glanced up, eyes wide in surprise to see her coming to him.

"Kohaku…" He whispered.

They stared at each other for a moment, not another word being said. Finally, they looked away awkwardly, trying to find something to say. Kohaku glanced down at the paper with the mid-semester results they had all received earlier in the day.

"H-how did you do?" She asked.

Asahi didn't understand the question until he followed her gaze. Without waiting for his answer, Kohaku reached out and opened the little file, reading quickly the results. Her eyes widened and she gasped in shock:

"Good lord, Asahi! I didn't know you were so good at mathematics!" She hissed, looking up at him with a hanging mouth.

"T-that's the only thing I'm good at…" He muttered sheepishly, flushing at her compliment, "What about you?" He asked.

She only handed him the file with her own results and he gasped – not for one result, but for everything. She was very good in pretty much every single subject. He wasn't exactly surprised – she was the type of person who worked hard for everything.

"My parents said that if I wanted to continue martial arts, I had to have good results, so…"

"Your English results are so good…" He said with a wishful voice.

Kohaku hesitated as he gave her back the file. His eyes turned to the dangling cat at her wrist and he couldn't help but stare. Realizing what had attracted his attention, she smiled lightly:

"It's an old necklace that broke before I left Tokyo, I'm really attached to it and… Kuroo was kind enough to bring it back to me the other day…" She explained.

Asahi's heart missed a beat. It wasn't a gift from Kuroo…? It was…? He had the feeling she wasn't telling him everything but when Kohaku looked up at him with a sweet smile, he realized that he had been mistaken. She wasn't back with Kuroo, she would have told him and she wouldn't say such words otherwise…

The relief that hit him was so intense his legs almost gave out as he chuckled, making the girl look confused.

"I-it looks good…" Asahi said, but he was looking straight at the girl.

Kohaku stared back, some sort of heaviness lifting away from the atmosphere around them. There wasn't any sparkling or electricity as they stared at each other, instead it was a peaceful bubble separating them from the rest of the world. They were just staring at each other, and nothing else mattered at this very moment.

"Asahi!"

The two young people startled and blushed after realizing that a few seconds as well as a few hours could have gone by while staring. They quickly turned around towards Nishinoya who was in the doorway.

"You're going to be late for practice! Hurry!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, "Oh, Kohaku-senpai, I haven't seen you…" He added, grinning after realizing he had interrupted Asahi and Kohaku from whatever they were doing.

"H-hi…" She hesitated, still flushed, "Y-you have practice, you should probably go before someone else comes to get you…"

"Y-yes, t-then… s-see you tomorrow?" Asahi asked hesitantly.

Without looking he reached for his bag but managed to miss and hit it instead, the bag fell on the side of his desk and all of his books spilled on the ground. Quickly, clumsily, Asahi and Kohaku both leaned down to grab the books and help the tall Ace trying to gather his things.

"S-s-sorry!" He exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment.

"It's all right!"

Kohaku handed him the mathematics book but once he was holding it, she didn't let go. Kohaku suddenly had a determined, and yet somewhat slightly shy, expression on her face, looking up at the Ace.

"Asahi… You know, my grades in mathematics are terrible so… d-do you think you could… help me study…? I-I'll help you in exchange in English or something! B-but…"

She flushed and looked down at the book separating their hands from touching. Too stunned to react, Asahi stared at the girl, blushing and trying to form words but he couldn't even think.

"He will!" Noya exclaimed suddenly.

Having completely forgotten his presence, the two teens startled (again) but the libero didn't seem phased by it.

"Asahi will help you, and you will help him in return! Right, Asahi?" He asked, giving the Ace a hard look that meant _"don't mess up this one, man because I am_ really _trying to set you up"_.

"Ah… hem… I… y-yes, o-of c-course, I… I will…" Asahi blabbered, trying to look at the girl but he was too confused to know _where_ he was looking at exactly.

"Great! You already know where I live, so, I'll see you Saturday, if it's all right with you?"

"Y-yes…" He squealed.

She smiled and let go of the book before taking her bag and leaving the classroom. Silence fell and Asahi squeaked and gasped, dropping the book on the ground and covering his red face with his hands. Noya grinned at him, arms crossed over his chest with a smug look on his face, proud his boy was set up – _at long last_.

"Looks like things are going smoothly for you, neh Asahi-san?" He couldn't help but tease.

The only answer he received was a smothered muttering (or squealing? At this point Nishinoya just couldn't tell anymore) and the libero laughed loudly.

Outside the classroom, hidden in the staircase, Kohaku was leaning against the wall, her cheeks red and a hand on her chest. Her heart was beating so fast, she couldn't even understand why she had been so embarrassed and flustered to ask Asahi for help… She closed her eyes, focusing on the rhythm of her heart. She hasn't felt like that in a long time… And it felt _good_ …

As soon as Asahi and Yuu entered the volleyball club changing-room, before anyone could even say a word, the libero shouted:

"Asahi has a date with Kohaku-senpai!"

Asahi almost strangled himself while the rest of the team blinked as understanding dawned on them. Then, they erupted in cheers and shouts, as excited as Noya about this news:

"This is great, Asahi!" Suga exclaimed proudly.

"U-uh, a-actually…" Asahi started in a whimpering voice, knowing that his face was probably pale.

"This is so great! So cool Asahi-san!" Hinata exclaimed, bouncing up and down to share his overwhelming joy.

"I was scared things would go sour after last week-end, but it's great you had the strength and confidence to ask Kohaku-san out!" Daichi added.

The poor Ace opened his lips to say something but he was interrupted by Noya who laughed loudly enough to bring everyone's attention back to him:

"What are you talking about, Daichi-san! Asahi would never have the courage to ask her out! Kohaku-senpai _is_ the one who asked him on a date!" He exclaimed with a huge grin, hands on his hips.

"Ah, I thought so…" Ennoshita murmured as everyone glanced at their Ace with sighs of disappointment – and here they had hoped he would have man up a little bit more _outside_ of the court.

"B-but–" Asahi tried saying.

"It's still great for you, Asahi!" Tanaka exclaimed, patting the Ace's back enthusiastically.

"Would you listen to me?!" Asahi hissed loud enough for everyone to freeze.

They all blinked at the sudden rising of voice from their Ace who looked about to collapse.

"I-it's not a date! We're simply helping each other out with our homework, that's all!" He exclaimed and for once, his voice was (almost) not shaking.

His teammates stared at him, still thunderstruck he had spoken up. Suddenly realizing what he had just done, Asahi freaked out, paling and waving his hands awkwardly:

"A-ah, s-sorry! I-I r-rose my voice and… and…!" He stuttered, looking anywhere but his teammates.

"I'm glad," Daichi intervened with a smile, stopping his friend from embarrassing himself more, "Ever since Kohaku-san is in your life, you seem more alive."

Asahi swallowed and looked down, sensing his cheeks burning in embarrassment as the team smiled.

"To think that the day Asahi would speak up and rise his voice has finally arrived…" Suga murmured, emotion in his voice.

"Stop acting like my mother!" Asahi exclaimed as everyone laughed.

"Now get change, Don Juan! Everyone, to the gymnasium!" Diachi exclaimed.

They slowly filled out the changing-room, leaving the Ace and the late ones to finish changing clothes.

"Neh, Kageyama, what is a Don Juan?" Hinata whispered (not very discreetly) at the setter.

"Eh? Hell if I know!"

Suga was explaining to them as they all made their way to the gymnasium, Asahi running after them once he was in his gym clothes.

No matter how much teasing they were doing, they were glad for him. And Asahi was glad too. Even if his words from earlier were true and nothing would happen when they would study… it didn't mean that he wasn't happy to spend more time with Kohaku. He didn't realize that he had started smiling just at the thought of the next Saturday – but his teammates did and couldn't help but smile as well.

 _On Saturday, Ichioka house…_

Asahi was waving his hands anxiously, staring at the name at the house entrance. It was a Japanese traditional house and he could hear the smothered sound of a souzu coming from a garden in the back of the house. The Ichioka mansion was at the top of a hill and seemed to overlook the entire town.

Asahi had been standing still for the last three minutes, not daring to ring or call Kohaku on her phone. He was seriously considering turning around and running away when an old man walked from the back garden to the front of the house. He saw Asahi and whistled:

"Oi, boy, do you need something?" He asked, walking closer to the tall man.

Of course, Asahi startled and freaked out, looking around anxiously, whimpering as only answer.

"I- uh… I hmm… K-Koha… I-I mean M-Mintoma, no Mi-Minanamoto… uuh…"

The old man raised an unimpressed eyebrow just as the door of the house opened.

"Asahi!"

He looked up and squeaked in relief to see Kohaku, before looking a second time at her and losing his breath. She was just wearing shorts and a cream t-shirt, but she looked so nice, and it was so strange seeing her with another outfit than her sport gear or the school uniform.

"Grandpa, you can let him in! He's my classmate!" She said as the old man opened the fence and let Asahi in.

"Why didn't you say so earlier, boy?" He asked Asahi, managing to look down at him despite being much shorter than the Ace.

"T-thanks… I-I mean… I… uh…"

Asahi somehow managed to make it to the doorstep without collapsing, but arriving there, he realized that Kohaku was nowhere to be seen. Asahi took off his shoes, following her grandfather's example but the latter turned around, looking down at him with crossed arms and a frightening expression.

"So. You are this Asahi my little Koha-chan constantly talks about?" He started, taking a hard expression.

"S-she talks about me…?" Asahi hesitated with a silly grin before shaking his head to focus, "I-I mean… uh… I-I suppose? M-my name is Azumane Asahi! N-nice to meet you!" He exclaimed, bowing so suddenly he almost knocked off the grandpa.

Ichioka Takehiko blinked at the Ace, surprised by his strange behavior. As he straightened up hesitantly, Takehiko narrowed his eyes at his appearance. He didn't have any strange clothes, but the boy was tall and muscular (a thing Koha-chan hadn't mentioned, he noticed to himself). Kohaku's grandfather stared at Asahi's face for so long, the young man flushed and looked away, his heart beating hollowly in his chest out of fear.

"Long hair, goatee…" Takehiko started thoughtfully, "Are you a delinquent? A Yakuza? Or perhaps–"

Asahi was starting to sweat bullets out of fright, not daring to interrupt Ichioka-san, just as running steps resonated.

"Grandpa!" Kohaku shouted, suddenly arriving next to them with flushed cheeks, frowning and pouting at her grandfather, "I _told_ you _not_ to scare him! He's easily frightened!"

Asahi felt almost ashamed of what she just said but he couldn't deny it. Ichioka Takehiko crossed his arms over his chest once again and huffed at his grand-daughter's words.

"Pff, if I can't have fun anymore…" He muttered.

 _It was for fun…?_ Asahi thought to himself, wiggling his hands nervously.

Takehiko turned towards the young boy and, with an unknown strength, clapped him suddenly on his back, making the poor, nerve-wrecked Ace, jump forward and cough.

"Wah! Relax, boy! I won't eat you! I was just joking! I know you're not a delinquent – no matter what you look like, you're too much of a wimp to actually be one!"

"Grandpa!"

"What? It's true!"

She glared at him but he laughed. The voices must have been heard in the entire house because an old woman came out of a side-room, wearing a kimono. Her wrinkled face lit up upon seeing Asahi and, with an unexpected vigor (Asahi now knew where Kohaku's constant energy came from), she approached.

"Oh my~ Are you Asahi-kun?" She asked, looking him up and down before nodding appreciatively.

"U-uhmm… I-I am A-Azumane Asahi, n-nice to meet you…" He stuttered before bowing forward once again.

"I like him," Ichioka Natsuki said with a wink at Kohaku, making the two teens blush terribly.

"A-Asahi… meet my grandparents, Ichioka Takehiko, and Ichioka Natsuki…" Kohaku said, still flushed, designating her grandparents.

They grinned happily at Asahi, their eyes sparkling happily and he couldn't help but smile in return.

"You are welcome here, Asahi-kun. Thank you for being such a good friend to our little Koha-chan!" Natsuki said, bowing lightly.

"Ah- no! I-I'm the one who should be grateful for having met Kohaku-san…" He murmured, blushing once again.

He felt her grandparents staring at him but no matter how embarrassed he felt, he couldn't regret his words. Kohaku was just as flushed as him and if Asahi didn't notice because he was too busy staring at his wiggling toes, she definitely noticed the mischievous and amused expressions on her grandparents' faces – which was not a good sign, knowing them.

"A-Asahi, l-let's start studying… I don't understand the last math problem…"

Asahi blinked before remembering why he was here in the first place.

"S-sure…" He answered with a little smile.

She guided him through the bamboo and rice papers' halls. She slid open a door to let him in and Asahi immediately recognized Kohaku in her bedroom's decoration. It was opened on the house garden and the souzu was heard more vividly. A fresh breeze came into the room. It wasn't small, but it was filled with so many things, so many aspects of Kohaku that Asahi couldn't help but look around. Considering he couldn't see any bed, he guessed she slept on a futon she had put in her closet. There was a square low table already covered in books and notebooks. There was a shelf filled with books and some little objects like fairies and dragons. Many walls were covered in some calligraphy, probably made by Kohaku. In a corner, though, he saw many weapons: staff, swords, sabres, spears – all for her martial arts and he couldn't help but chuckle. Asahi took a few hesitant steps into the bedroom and glanced at the shelf, his fingers running over the books' titles. Many were Japanese, mostly that he didn't know at all, but some were in English. He took one and opened it but… he couldn't understand a thing…

"Sorry, I–"

Asahi startled and turned around, noticing for the first time that Kohaku had gone to make some tea that she was bringing on a trail. She tilted her head on a side, seeing him next to the shelf, holding a random book and he flushed in embarrassment.

"S-sorry, I-I was curious a-and…"

She chuckled and put the trail down before joining him next to the shelf, glancing at the book between his hands.

"I-I didn't know you were good enough in English to read actual books… I… I can't understand a word written in it…" He admitted sheepishly.

Once again, she chuckled, this time covering her mouth with her hand.

 _Adorable_ … He thought to himself, staring at her with a tiny smile on his lips.

When she looked up, her eyes were sparkling and his heart missed a beat.

"Well, you picked up _Romeo and Juliet_ from William Shakespeare. I doubt that our high-school's level covers this sort of reading!" She said.

Asahi flushed in embarrassment, realizing he hadn't read the title. He glanced down at the book. He was vaguely aware that William Shakespeare had written plays and that he had a tendency to turn everything dramatic – Asahi had watched a movie once, about the story of _Romeo and Juliet_ and he had cried so much he still felt his eyes watering whenever he thought of the ending…

He put the book back on the shelf, his eyes glancing at the fairies and dragons. His question must have been obvious because Kohaku cleared up his confusion:

"It's the room I used to sleep in when I was a child. A lot of things come from these years in here… I was always trying to chase after fairies!" She admitted with an embarrassed laugh.

Asahi looked back at Kohaku, smiling just upon hearing her laugh.

"S-should we get started?" She asked, showing the homework on her table.

He nodded and they sat on the table, working in a comfortable silence interrupted only by the sound of the breeze of wind and the souzu. When Kohaku had a question about the math problem, Asahi would move closer to her, leaning over her shoulder to explain. He couldn't help but glance at her nervously, she was so close he could feel her body warmth… Her hair was falling in front of her face and she kept pushing it behind her ears. Her lips were counting silently and a little smile would appear whenever she understood. Her eyes were sparkling everytime she was looking up at him.

Asahi would go back to his usual seat, but he would always have flushed cheeks and a bright, ridiculous smile on his face.

Everytime, Kohaku would glance up at him and he would glance back. They would look away in embarrassment, flushing, before glancing again at each other in a comfortable, peaceful silence.

"Kohaku," Asahi called, making her look up, "I… w-well… I… I'm just happy to be with you today…" He admitted, feeling his cheeks redden.

He smiled, a tiny chuckle escaping his lips. Kohaku's eyes widened as she stared at him, her heart missing a beat before stammering against her chest frantically. She had seen Asahi smile in embarrassment, awkwardly, she had seen him grin in happiness from volleyball but… but right now, his smile looked so soft and bright, it took her breath away.

She lowered her gaze, feeling a strange sensation in her stomach but it made her unexpectedly happy.

"Me too…" She admitted.

 _I have never felt like that with Tetsurou_ … She realized, her entire body warming up.

Asahi was so happy to have come – not just to spend the day with Kohaku, but also because he had learned so much about her… Her grandparents were overwhelmingly joyful – and vivid for their age. He now knew that Kohaku used to chase fairies and loved dragons. She would read in English very complicated books and have calligraphy all around her. She had lots of weapons right next to her jewelry box. She had made expressions he had never seen before. Even if nothing ever happened between them… he was glad he got to spend another day with Kohaku, to discover more about her.

Without quite realizing it, Asahi and Kohaku's hearts were beating to the same rhythm. The same ecstatic, shy happiness of blooming love was filling them…

* * *

 _Later, you'll see the relationship developing between Asahi and Kohaku's grandparents, mostly the grandpa! ;) Talking about them, 'Takehiko' means 'bamboo prince' and 'Natsuki' means 'summer hope'. :3_

 _Next chapter will arrive asap BUT, because I'm getting back on the anime's storyline, I need to rewatch the first season in order to have it in my head clearly so... it might take more time to write the next chapters considering I have to follow what happens in the episodes. Also, the freaking InterHigh episodes will be HELL to write with all the matches and all... x( But it's a necessary evil._

 _Anyway, don't hesitate to tell me what you think! :D_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _May_


End file.
